


Torchwood: next generation

by Allylenz



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, Torchwood - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 59,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allylenz/pseuds/Allylenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TORCHWOOD:NEXT GENERATION  Amy Pond, Rose Tyler, Clara Oswald, and Jack Harkness all have something in common. They all traveled with the doctor. One night they all meet in a bar and have a encounter with alien life. From then on they cant seem to get a break from the action. All rights reserved no stealing thats not cool 0.0</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Rose Tyler was sitting at a bar, drinking a simple martini, listening to the music play.

It had been some time since the doctor had parted with all his past companions: Jack, Rose, Amy, Rory, and Clara. He had gone traveling elsewhere.

She sighed and looked around the room. In the back, she noticed, a girl with vibrant red hair was talking to a laughing, sandy-haired young man, their hands intertwined. There was no doubt those two were a couple.  
Rose smiled. She turned back to look ahead of her.

She heard someone call for an apple martini beside her, and she found herself looking at a young brunette, who was two seats away. She ignored this for the moment, and looked to her right instead, toward the wall opposite the front door, where she could see the bathroom doors. She blankly stared at the wall, sipping her drink.

The men's bathroom door swung open with speed, and out walked two men. One was a good looking young man, who looked in his late thirties. The other was a grinning Captain Jack Harkness. Their clothes were slightly ruffled, and giant smirks on their faces. They nod at each other, parting.

Rose put down her drink in a hurry, almost spitting out the rest of it from snickering.

Jack sees her and grins. "Rose!" He practically skips over to her.  
She laughs and jumps up from her seat, pulling him into a hug. He patted her back, then pulled away to plant a friendly kiss on her forehead. "How are you doing, kid?"

She grinned. "I'm good, thanks. You, Jack?"

"Good! Let me buy you a drink, Rosie! We got some catching up to do!" He took a seat next to the brunette, not exactly noticing her.  
She took the seat next to him. "So, you meet anyone lately, Jack?" She winked at him.

"Well, I met that one guy in the bathro-" he started to say, but was instead cut off. The girl with the red hair had gotten up to go to the bathroom herself, but had bumped into Jack instead.

"I'm sorry!" She yelped with a Scottish accent.

"Oh it's fine!" He smiled at her, barely acknowledging the incident.

Rose went back to the conversation. "So, you two hit it off, I see?"

"Oh, yeah," Jack nodded. "He had a real nice ass on him, too." He grinned at the memory.

Rose nearly choked, laughing. She noticed the brunette was containing her laughter as well.  
The red-haired girl walked out of the bathroom. Jack decided to call after her. "Hey! Red!"

She turned to face him. "Mmhmm?"

He cocked his head at her. "Do I know you from somewhere?"  
Before she could answer, the brunette got up out of her seat. Her hand pushed her drink off the table and all over Jack. She gasped.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry!"

"Oh, that's cold!" Jack smirked. "That's alright." He picked up napkins to wipe himself off.

"I am really sorry," she blushed. "I'm just a bit clumsy."

Jack turns back to the red-head. "So you're sure I don't know you?"

"No, I don't think so," she smiled as the sandy-haired boy came up behind her and put his arm around her.  
Jack turned back to the brunette, who was still mumbling apologies.

"Really, it's okay," he said to her. "What's your name?"

She straightened. "Clara. Clara Oswald."  
He held out his hand for a handshake and gave her a sparkling smile.

"I'm Jack. Captain Jack Harkness.

"Oh, stop it!" Rose did her best to imitate the doctor. The red-head snickered.

"You sounded just like.... Never mind."

Clara interrupted. "Jack, who's your friend?" She nodded toward Rose.  
Rose hopped off the bar stool and held our her hand.

"Rose Tyler," she smiled.

"Yep, this is Rose," Jack smiled. "We did a lot of traveling with our old buddy."

The red-head girl turns around. "I'm Amy Pond, by the way. And what kind of traveling?

"Tiiiiiiiime trraaaaavel," Jack said ominously.

"Jack!" Rose scolded him.

"Who was your buddy?" Clara piped up.

"He didn't really have a name," he shrugged.

"Time travel, no proper name....?" Amy questioned. "The doctor."

"Why, you know him?" Rose jumped up.

"Are you one of those fanatics who obsess over him?" Jack curled his lip with distaste.

"No," Amy rolled her eyes. "I traveled with him."

"I did too," Clara called. "But I didn't get much time with him. One day he just... Never came for me. He said he would come back in five minutes. It's been months." She sighed.

Jack was distracted. His eyes drifted over to the guy he was with earlier. Jack smirked at him. The guy put up a number 2 with his fingers as he mouthed the words "round two?"  
Jack smirked and put his drink down.

"Ladies, I'll be right back...."  
He walked over to the guy and dragged him by his tie to the bathroom.

"What is he doing?" Clara asked, skeptical.

"He'll tell you after," Rose tried to contain her laughter.They hear a moan from the bathroom door. People sitting at tables near the bathroom gave the door a confused look.

The girls sputter laughter, and the door opens again. Jack walked out in an even messier condition, huge grins on both their faces. He winked at the other guy. "We should do that again sometime."

"Definitely," the guy winked and handed Jack his card, sauntering back to his table, receiving funny looks.

Amy burst out laughing, but covered her mouth as Jack walked back over.  
Rose could barely speak between laughter. "H-Have fun there, Casanova?"

Jack strutted back into his seat. "What did I miss?"

"N-N-Not much..." Amy snickered.

Clara seemed shocked. "Was he... You were... Oh god..."

Jack smirked. "I'm not sure what your question is, but whatever it is, the answer is yes," he winked at Clara.

Her eyes fall on a purple mark on Jack's neck. "Is that a hickey?!"  
He grins and takes a sip from his drink. "Yup!" He popped the "p" on the word. "I have a few others, but you don't want to know where they are." He winked at Clara again, taking another sip.

"Jack, did you just meet that guy?" Clara questioned.

"Yeah, he's a nice guy from what I gathered. Can't remember his name though..."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Not even surprised."

"Isn't that a bit dangerous, though? Couldn't he have, like, STD's?" Clara questioned again.

"I don't think he would care," Rose shrugged.

"I still think it's a bit dangerous..." Clara trailed off.

"Oi!" Amy said.The lights had flickered slightly. "What was that?"

Ignoring Amy, Rose answered Clara. "Jack wouldn't care if it wa-"  
Rose never finished. The lights had shut off completely, leaving the room pitch black.

Clara screamed, along with many other people. Instinctively, Rose held onto Jack's arm. "What's happening?"

Jack opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by a particularly loud scream from behind the bar.  
The lights flickered back on.  
Rose straightened, trying to look around. Panicked people crowded together toward the back of the room. Wanting a better look at the scene, Rose climbed on top of a table. She looked left and right, her eyes finally landing on the area behind the bar.  
She screamed.

"What? What is it?" Jack yelled. He climbed up to join her. He saw behind the bar and his face darkened.  
Other people saw, too. Soon, the whole room was filled with cries and shrieks, all from the same thing.  
Jack looked around frantically, wanting to silence the crowd.  
He pulled out his gun from his pocket, pointed it at the ceiling, and pulled the trigger. "ALRIGHT."

The gunshot echoed the room, and everybody immediately froze.  
Rose backed up. "Whoa"  
Jack yelled again. "Everybody quiet, and NOBODY leaves!"  
He pointed at the scene.  
Behind the bar, the bar tender lay on the floor, dead.  
His throat had been slit and his eye sockets were now empty.

"Someone in this room killed that man, and no one will leave until we find out who."  
Jack ran behind the bar, putting on gloves. He wipes the inside of the empty eye socket with his finger. Orange slime spread onto the glove.  
"This definitely isn't human..." He muttered.

Rose moved toward him cautiously. "So, what killed him is alien."

"Yeah." Jack said, not looking up.

"Is that... Um, does that mean that alien could still be here?" Rose asked nervously. Jack stood up, turning to face her.

"They would disguise themselves as a human, so, yes. The killer is in this room," he spoke gravely.  
Rose nodded slowly, dazed.  
The people began to get louder and louder with fear.

Jack made an exasperated huff and pulled out his gun. He shot the roof again. The girls ducked as bits of ceiling came down.

"Okay!" Jack said, seriously. "Now no one leave. No one goes to the bathroom, either. If you have to piss, sorry, you have to piss yourself."  
Amy and Rose snicker, despite the tension.

Jack continued. "Everyone grab a chair and sit in a circle. That way, we can all keep an eye on each other."  
Clara grabbed a chair and sat next to Jack, just as a few people separated from the crowd and tried to get out the door.Jack wasted no time. He shot the doorknob, then immediately aimed his gun at the crowd.

"Jack!" Rose yelled, seeing him point his gun at the people. "No!"

"Back inside! Everyone!" He instructed the crowd, ignoring Rose's protests.

Rose darted over to Jack and put a hand on his gun, trying to force him to lower it. "You will not shoot anyone if we don't know they are guilty!" She yelled at him, using direct eye contact.

"Fine," he lowered his gun.  
A random guy separated himself from the crowd. "Who made YOU in charge?"

Jack took out his badge. "Captain Jack Harkness, Torchwood. Now sit your ass down." The man looked surprised, but sat down in the circle.  
Once everyone had taken their seat, Jack spoke up. "Okay, now lets get down to business."

Amy leaned over Jack from behind.  
"Now what?" She whispered.  
He crossed his arms. "We wait."  
Amy looked confused. "What for?"  
The lights flickered out.

"That," he sighed.  
More screams echoed the crowd.

"Oh god," Clara cringed and closed her eyes

The lights immediately came back on. Clara slowly opened her eyes.  
The woman next to her was dead.  
She screamed, triggering more fear in the crowd.

Amy backed away. "Okay... Now I'm scared."

Jack glared at the crowd, displaying his gun in his hand. They quieted.  
He nodded. "Now, I've noticed a slight pattern. Both people were young and good looking, and they both worked here..."

"Jack." Rose didn't let him finish.

"You knew that would happen."

He looked at her. "I did.

"I needed to see if there was a pattern, and-"

"But you knew!" She stood up, looking down at him. "Can't you stop it?" She waved her hand at the dead woman, voice cracking.

"Rose, calm down." He stood up, looking her in the eye. "We don't have time for this, we need to find out who did it."

She sat down slowly, exasperated. "I know."

Amy stood up instead, wanting to do  
something. "Okay, clues. gimme." She scanned the faces of the crowd, who remained silent. "Fine, fine." She sat down, frustrated.

Clara spoke up quickly and  
frantically. "Jack... Rose... Amy..." Her eyes filled with tears. "What if... What if we die here?" Her voice cracked.

"We won't." He became serious.

"How.. How do... How do you know?" Clara's voice began to shake.

"I promise." Jack raised the volume of his voice. "No one else will."

"We're not in the pattern." Amy said slowly. "We don't work here."

"I don't... I don't want to die." Clara covered her face with her hands and remained silent.

Amy bent down next to Jack. "Jack," she hissed. "That... That guy that you... Um... 'Had fun with', are you sure he's human?"

Jack didn't answer her. The guy he was with earlier had begun to walk over to them. He smiled cutely. "You aren't to let me die, now, are you?"  
Jack smiled at him.

"May I?" The guy pulled up a chair next to Jack.

Clara looked defensive. "No, I'm sitting here," she said strongly.

Amy hissed into Jack's ear. "Answer me."

"What, Amy?"

"Are. You. Sure. He. Is. Human?" She whispered so the other guy couldn't hear.

Jack smiled at him again. "Cover me," he said to Amy under his breath.  
"Why don't you sit on my lap, huh?" He called to the guy.

"Jack... Wait. The slime... It's... On his arm..." Clara stammered.

Jack didn't hear her.

The guy came to sit on Jack's lap. He smiled, but it didn't last long.  
Jack pulled out his gun and pointed it at the guy's back.

Rose stood up quickly, stumbling back and causing the chair to screech. "Jack!"

The guy only smirks. "Oh, Jack..."

Jack scowled at him. "You can leave. You can go and I won't shoot your freaking back out,  
if you tell me why you are killing these people."

"Oh, but why would I do that?"  
The guy turned around to face jack.  
Long fangs protruded from his mouth, orange slime leaking from them.

Everyone watches in silence, too scared to make a sound.  
Jack takes his gun and presses it to the alien's forehead. "Tell. Me." He snarls through gritted teeth.  
The alien brings his face to Jack's ear.

"Because..." He smiled. "I feel like it."  
He uses his fangs to trace along Jack's throat slowly, scratching it.

"NO!" Rose runs at the alien.  
She grabs jack's gun swiftly, and lunges at the creature. She lands on top of him, shoving him to the ground, and points the gun at his head.

Clara and Amy scream. "Rose!"

Jack gets up, looking at the alien with a hurt and angry look. "Shoot him."

Rose looks at the gun in her hand, shocked. Her finger trembles on the trigger.

"DO IT NOW, ROSE!"  
Clara buries her face in Jack's chest, not wanting to see.

Rose looked at Jack sadly, eyes wide, then at the gun. "I-I can't." A tear rolled down her face.

Jack grunted in frustration.  
He pushed Rose out of the way, knocking her to the floor. He grabbed the gun from her hands, pulling the trigger immediately.  
The alien stopped moving, its mouth still leaking orange slime.  
Clara screamed from the gunshot, surprised.

Rose sat on the floor after her fall, crying, not knowing what to do anymore.

"You can all go home now!" Jack's face crumpled as he took a swig from the whiskey bottle.

Amy packed up and leaves without a word to anyone, wanting to get home. Her and Rory left, talking gravely about the situation. Other people rushed out the door, Clara and Rose still motionless. Rose was leaning on her elbows, crying silently.

"Sorry, Rose, it had to be done. I didn't mean to push you so hard." He muttered and ran a shaky hand through his dark hair.

"I.... I almost killed him." Rose glared up at him through watery eyes. "How do you do it? How do you do that so easily?!"

"It wasn't easy, it never is. But it's my job to keep people safe and I will do whatever I have to in order to do that!" He yelled at her.

"I should go." Clara spoke up. "Although I haven't really anywhere to go."

"I'm not exactly sure where I'll be going either." Rose tried to stand up shakily.

"Well," Clara helped her up. "We could always figure that out together."

Rose smiled at her. "Yeah, we could."  
Jack ignored them, looking at the dead body of the alien he killed, and frowned.

"Well," he snapped back into reality. "If you ever need me, here's my card." He handed them cards.

Rose took it slowly. "Thanks." She muttered. "Although, I don't think I'll be able to handle something like that again."

Clara took the card and looked at it, frowning. Jack pulled out a phone, dialed a number, and put it to his ear.

"Hey, it's me," he said, shaken up. "Yeah, Owen, we have an alien body, meet me here to pick it up for examination." He spoke into his phone.

Clara went to sit on a chair, head between her knees. Rose followed her, wanting to comfort her.

Jack closed the phone and looked around the empty bar. "Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" He laughed, breaking the silence.

Rose didn't look at him, nor answer him. He took another swig of whiskey, wincing as the alcohol burned his throat.

Clara looked appalled. "FUN? I'd hardly call that fun! I saw two people killed, and you call that FUN?" Her eyes began to well up with tears.

Jack rolled his eyes. "This is my job every day, kid. You get used to it."

Rose glared at him. "It's... Sick."  
The Torchwood team suddenly came through the doors, looking around the empty bar. They gave Clara and Rose worried looks, but proceeded to work.

Clara stood up, walking to Jack. "Here," she said. "I don't want your stupid card." She shoved it back at him, and walked out of the bar.

Jack sighed and walked out after her. "Clara, what did you expect, huh?" The cold was biting, and the two of them could see their breath.  
"The same thing happens with the doctor."

"Not while I was with him!" She snapped.

"Not like that, it doesn't." Rose appeared in the doorway of the bar, looking at the two  
of them. She walked closer.

"Oh, it was bound to happen," he looked at her through drunken eyes.

"I mean, Rose, I died, remember? You honestly thought I was dead. And I was!"

She stammered, searching for an answer. "But I-"

"And what about Doomsday!" Jack yelled, interrupting her.

Rose went rigid. "You... You didn't... How could you..." She brought her hand to her mouth in horror, her eyes filling with tears.

Clara scolded him. "Jack, you're drunk. Go inside before you hurt yourself."

"Or someone else!" Rose cried out, shoving him back.

"Not like it matters, right!?" Jack barely stumbled back. "Not like I can die anyway!" His eyes were red and teary.

Clara walked up to Jack angrily. She slapped him straight across the face. "That's enough!" She shouted at him.

He looked into her eyes. "Sorry." He spat, turning to go inside.

He stormed back into the bar, knocking over a chair in anger, causing his team to jump. He darted into the bathroom and locked himself inside.

Rose walked in after him, giving apologetic looks to Gwen, Tosh, Owen, and Ianto.

Jack banged on the bathroom wall with his fist. He trashed the bathroom in a blind rage, yelling and cursing, tears streaming down his face. He collapsed onto the ground, muttering. "Stupid alien," he murmured.

Rose hesitated to knock on the door, but sighed and did it anyway. "Jack..."

He covered his face with his hands, crying.

"Jack," Rose said louder. "I-I'm sorry." She leaned back against the door.

The Torchwood team stood awkwardly, too afraid to say anything.

"Don't mind him..." Rose said to the team, giving an unconvincing laugh.

"Who are you?" Owen questioned.

"A friend, no one important." Rose  
sputtered. She shut her eyes tight.

"Jack," she calls again, sternly.  
Owen raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and went back to work.  
Clara walked back inside.

"You okay?" She said to her.

"Yeah," Clara smiled, voice hoarse, eyes watery.

The bathroom door suddenly swung open, tossing Rose forward, who was leaning against it. She whirled around. Jack walked out with a serious look on his face, showing nothing of his previous broken state.

"Owen, what are we dealing with here?" Jack asked. The crew looked at him with jaws dropped.

"Jack... Are you alright, there?" Gwen asked cautiously.

"Yes, of course!" He faked a smile, then sighed, feeling the awkwardness.

Tosh cleared her throat. "It looks to be a convict from the planet Venus II. He's been wanted across the galaxy for years."

Clara walked up to Jack slowly.  
He smiled at her. "What up, kid?"  
She scoffed, then slapped him again.

"That's for being mean."  
Jack sighed and turned back to her crew, ignoring Clara. "Okay, lets get the body back to HQ."

"Wait!" Clara snapped. "I wasn't done." She turned Jack back around to face her. Smiling, she planted a kiss on his lips. "That's for saving me. For saving all of us."

Jack looked at Clara with a shocked expression, but then smirks. "No problem, it's my job."

Clara blushed. "Sorry," she mutters.  
Jack laughed and put his arm around her. "That's okay. I kinda liked it."  
Clara blushed harder, smiling. He grinned at her, despite his heart ache. The Torchwood team finished, and began to pack up their work.

We're heading out, Jack. Are you coming or staying?" Ianto asked.  
Jack sighed, looking at Rose and Clara. "You guys want to come to HQ? We could order pizza and Ianto could make us coffee."

"We've got no where else to go," Clara sighed.

"Okay," Rose nodded weakly.

"Alright then!" Jack dashed to the door, and held it open for the crew and the girls. He shut it after everyone left. They all walked on the sidewalk, the crisp weather nipping their skin, not sure what the future would hold.


	2. Wedding crashers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two enjoy

Doctor who/ Torchwood fanfiction #2  
Role play scene two: wedding crashers

  
The stars seemed to have shined extra bright on that special night. Up on a roof top in Cardiff the prime minister Harriet Jones was to be married. The Press and famous faces all started to take their seats for the exciting event.

The roof top was decorated with lavender and white beautifully. The TORCHWOOD team were dressed as staff patrolling the area. Joined with them was Clara Oswald, Rose Tyler, and Amy Pond who by mow were considered part of TORCHWOOD. They had received information that the silents had a mole at the wedding. They wanted the prime minister and the team was here to stop them.

Captain Jack Harkness, dressed as a waiter eyed the crowd carefully, looking for any suspicious people. He held a tray with champagne carefully. Rose walked up to Jack wearing the same outfit as he was but for a woman, holding a tray of sandwiches.

"Why are we here again? I didn't exactly get your giant explanation at TORCHWOOD." She asked looking around the area acting casual.

Amy dressed in a plain blue dress, having met Harriet a few years ago, toke her seat. She was dateless but came anyway with the team.

"The silence have a goon here disguised as a guest. They want the bride" Jack hissed under his breath to Rose. Clara walked up to Jack wearing a simple black and red dress. Jack nodded to her. "You know the plan right?"

"Explain it again? I missed half of it" she said. Jack groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Does ANY ONE listen to me?!" He asked exasperated.

"I did." Amy rolled her eyes, speaking into her ear phone, from her seat across the room.

Jack spoke into his ear piece in reply to Amy. "Amy, any one look suspicious yet?"

"Well you explained it fast!" Clara protested.

Rose shrugged cautiously, being careful not to drop the tray. "Yes, it was really fast."

"Ha! You probably got that from the doctor. And no not yet." Amy replied via ear piece.

"You guys need to keep up!" Jack talked to Clara and Rose.

Clara crossed her arms. "Not my fault you talk fast."

"It's the doctor's!" Amy joked, whispering into ear piece and laughing.

Hearing this over her ear piece Rose laughed "I know right?" She rolled her eyes.   
  
Jack shook his head and spoke orders into his ear piece to his team.

"Urgh. Should I get close to the prime minister?" Clara asked frustrated.

"Let Amy do that. She has met her before." Jack replied taking a deep breath.

"What do I do then?" She replied.

"Scope the scene. Look for people who look antsy or nervous" Jack said still looking at the people.

"Gotcha!" Rose smiled and began to walk around.

  
"Harriet!" Amy exclaimed upon seeing Harriet back by her seat, walking up to her.

Just to make Amy laugh she held up her ID card "Harriet Jones prime minister." She says in a professional tone cracking a smile.

"I know who you are," Amy laughed in her Scottish accent and gave Harriet hug.

  
Rose walks around the roof top offering people sandwiches and drinks.

 

"Alright," Clara nodded to Jack and walked around talking to people.

A good looking young woman by the name of Mary walked up to Jack. She was tall and model thin wearing a form fitting red dress. Her blonde hair styled onto the side of her head and her blue eyes looked Jack up and down and smirked. Jack did the same.

"Hey there handsome, can I take a glass?" She purred.

"No Jack don't think about it." Clara warns via ear piece.

  
Toward the front of the room Amy still talked to Harriet.

"I better get back to my seat." Amy said as she was about to walk to the front.

"Why would you do that?" Harriet questioned.

"I tho-" Amy stammered, when Harriet holds out a long lavender dress that matched the bride's maid dresses.

"Go put it on." Harriet said with a smile, handing Amy the gorgeous dress.

Amy grinned. "It would be an honor."

Back to where Jack stands with this beautiful woman, she drinks her drinks and talks to him casually.

  
"Oh come on she is stunning!" Jack grumbled into his ear piece to Clara.

"Jack. No." Clara talked back with a serious tone.

Rose over hears conversation from her ear piece. "Really? Haven't we learned that people who flirt with you tend to be MORE suspicious?"

Clara coughs awkwardly, "The bar dude..." She mutters under her breath. Jack's face hardens.

"Hey! I am good looking enough to get normal people!" He protested.

  
Amy walks out of the dressing room in the brides maids dress looking gorgeous.

"Clara is right, Jack" Rose rolls her eyes.

"What do you think?" Amy says into her ear piece.

Rose looks over at Amy from her spot in the room and smiles. "Beautiful!"

"Thanks!" Amy beamed.

"Tell Amy I think she looks beautiful. And that I am jealous." Clara joked.

Jack noticed Amy in her dress and smiles. "Amy... You look stunning!" She blushed.

Jack look back at Mary and engaged himself in the conversation.

"So, how many weddings have you worked at?" She asked trailing her red painted nails down his arm.

Clara eyes the two from her position in the room. "Keep an eye on her. She makes me a little uneasy."

"Not many" Jack smiled at Mary and spoke under his breath to Clara in his ear piece, "will do."

  
"I heard that." Amy laughed, talking to Clara via ear piece about her remark about Her dress. "Oh shut it Jack" she eyes him from her spot with the bride's maids.

Rose and Amy make eye contact and Rose mouths "good luck" to her.

  
Mary winked at Jack and left. Rose walked subtly behind Jack pretending to grab another try listening on on their conversation.   
Clara walked around casually talking to random guests and keeping an eye on Mary. Amy stood with other bride's maids. Clara circled back and stood once again by Jack all the while looking at the suspect Mary.

Rose circled the roof waiting politely and holding her tray. The priest began speaking to Harriet up front with her fiancée.

"What did Mary say to you?" Clara asked, whispering to Jack.

"Just flirting," He whispered back.

"Did she seem nervous?" Clara questioned, still whispering.

"No, over confident actually." Jack replied maintaining the hushed mode.

Clara groaned becoming impatient. "How long is this wedding? "

Rose walks back over to Clara and Jack. "Hey, see anything?" The couple finishes their vows.   
  
"I don't know, maybe they chickened out." Clara suggested. Jack's eyes were trained on the alter. He sees the priest's eyes flash a eery green, an alien looking green. Jack's eyes widen.

"Jack, can we leave now?" Clara complained, impatient.

"It's the priest." Jack said in a serious tone.

"What?!" Rose asked. Puzzled.   
Amy hear this over her ear piece and a shocked expression came onto her face. The priest looked right at Jack and smirked.

"Jack?" Clara asked looking at the priest.

"His eyes," Jack said, his eyes not leaving the priest. "They flashed an alien color. It's a genius plan really, surprised I didn't think of that. It's the closeted they could have gotten."

"You're ... You're sure?" Rose questioned looking skeptical.

"I thought it was Mary." Clara said.   
Jack looks at then priest and notices he is wearing gloves.

"Yes. It's him." Jack confirmed. Rose places her tray on a table, knowing things are about to get very messy. Jack speaks into mouth piece. "Owen, Gwen, Ianto, Tosh, it's the priest. " Jack smirks. "Let's get this party started.

Rose smiled nervously, "Whatever you say..."

"Let's do this. " Clara said standing tall.

The priest places his hands on the couples shoulders and his nails inject themselves into their shoulders and they collapse to the floor. Jack's eyes widened . People started to scream and run for the exit. Jack drops his tray letting all the glasses crash onto the floor and charges pew with gun in hand.

"No!" Rose called out to him, "what do we do?!"

"HARRIET!" Amy yelled rushed to her side. The priest pushed her back into a column and shakes his head.

Clara ran over to the prime minister and had the same happen to her, her head hits the column hard. Rose runs over to Gwen.

"Do you... Um have another gun handy?" She asked Gwen bashfully.

  
Gwen nods taking out another gun. "Yeah." Her thick accent showing. She hands it to Rose cautiously.

"Thanks!" Rose replied.

Owen shot the priest's in the head from behind. In return the priest growled angrily and turned to slash Owen's throat. Jack looked at the alter in shock.

"CLARA! AMY! OWEN!" He shouted. Rose shrieked, backing away while tightly gripping her gun. Seeing Owen, Tosh breaks down in tears. Jack stood at the bottom of the alter staring the priest down while he held his gun pointed at him.

"Jack, wait" Clara muttered getting up with her hair in her face. Rose ran next to Jack with gun pointed at the priest as well. The priest just smirked and let out a ear piercing screech.   
Every one cover their ears. Rose dropped her gun and screamed in pain.

A Swarm of silents dropped from the ceiling. Rose picked up her gun.

"Jack!" Clara shouted. The priest stopped screeching. Rose ran next to TORCHWOOD team, hoping to be safe. The silents started wrecking havoc and killing people that were still on the roof, which was a good fourth.

"KILL THEM!" Jack hollered over the screams. Rose looks away from the silents to look at Jack.

" Kill what?" She asked, completely clueless.

"DON'T TAK YOUR EYES OFF THEM. DON'T TURN AWAY UNTIL YOU HAVE KILLED THEM!" Jack ordered.

"Jack?!" Clara yelled.

Rose looks at gun in hand and turn around. "What ARE those?!"

  
Amy tried to stand and falls again.   
"Ugh." She breathed. She pushed herself up "that's not fun..." She tripped on her dress and falls and the priest eyes her.

"Amy!" Clara cried. Jack keep one eye on the silents and the other on the priest.

"Rose," Jack shouted to her. "Those are silents. You look away you forget. " Clara took her eyes off the silents and ran to Amy.

Rose stood next to Jack again. "Okay, got it."

Amy turned to see the priest right next to her. "Ah!" Jack shot the priest multiple time and it backed away from Amy, unfazed by the shots. Next to Jack, Rose cringed as she shot a few silents.

"Rose! Kill it!" Clara shouted from Amy's side.

"Jack! I have never loved you more!" Amy said in a thankful tone. Jack smirked in reply.

Rose and the TORCHWOOD team, or what's left of it, continued to shoot and kill the silents.

"Why can't I have a gun?" Clara complained, standing now. "What can I do?"

Ignored her and looked at Amy "run." Amy got up. Rose continued to shoot oncoming silents. The priest eyed Jack before picking up Harriet and running.

"STOP IT!" Jack shouted after it.

"NO!" Rose yelled, aimlessly shooting.

"No!" Clara shouted and ran after the priest. Jack followed pulling out a dagger.

"CLARA. Take this!" Jack handed Clara a knife. "ROSE. Keep shooting!" Clara took the knife and continued to shot rapidly. Clara and Jack corner the priest.

"Drop her." Clara commanded.

The priest smiled. "Sorry. I need her." In the the background gunshots continued and Rose and the TORCHWOOD team stood back to back shooting silents.

"Look. We don't want any harm. Just give her back." Jack tried to reason with it.

"Put. Her. Down. "Clara said louder and stronger.

The priest drops Harriet. "Okay." He lunged at Clara. She screamed.

"NO!" Jack shouted. He used his dagger to dismember the priest head, killing it. Green blood splattered everywhere. All over Jack, and all over Clara. The head fell onto Clara's face.

Amy ran over. "I have to help her." Amy went past the priest to Harriet. "Cmon, cmon, it's okay. "

"Get it off me!" Clara cried. Breathing heavily, Jack pushed the priest's carcass off of Clara. Crying, she moves away from the body.

"Harriet get up!" Amy tried to lift up the unconscious Harriet. She looks down at her dress and sees that it's partially green and sighed.

"Amy you and Harriet find somewhere safe, and LISTEN this time. " Jack instructed Amy.   
Meanwhile the silents still advanced.

Amy narrows her eyes. "I will make sure SHE is safe. But I'm not leaving you. "

Rose is separated from the TORCHWOOD team now, but shoots on.

"Coming Rose!" Jack shouted to her.   
Clara faints from all the blood. Jacks sighs a drags Clara behind a barricade of tables. Amy brought Harriet inside and came back out.

"Someone pleas give me a weapon!" Amy complained. Jack threw her a gun and took out one of his own.

"Jack!" Rose called out frantically, still shooting. Jack ran over to Rose shooting down silences has he ran. All of them dropping dead. A group of silences circle around Rose. She tried her beat to run but she tripped and dropped her gun, it sliding across the floor. She cried out.   
  
Jack reaches Rose and threw her his gun, which she catches, while he grabs hers. She stumbled to her feet.

"Rose!" Amy calls from where she stands, shooting down silences.

"TEAM HOWARE WE DOING?" Jack yelled over the gun fire.

"Yeah Amy?" Rose asked

"Oh your alright? Good. Neve mind." Amy replied quickly while shooting a silent in the face.

"Gwen is injured and Tosh is tending to her wounds. " Ianto called back, shooting away himself.

Jack sighed. "Okay." He shot another silence in the balls. A silence drew near where Clara was lying.

"No!" Amy yelled jumping and shooting it in the head. Rose turned her back on a silent.

"ROSE NO!" Jack shouted frantically. Rose stared at wall confused. A silents walks behind Rose "ROSE. Turn around!"  
  
"Rose!" Amy yelled shooting another oncoming silent. Rose hears Jack's voice and slides to face the scene, while Clara started to wake up. Rose realized why she has a gun in her hand and yells holding it out. Amy turns and shoots the silent dead.

Jack looks over at Tosh as she had her back turned. His eyes widened. Before he could manage to say anything a silents came up from behind her and kills her. She fell down onto the ground next to a bewildered and injured Gwen. Jack's face crumbles.

Amy ran up to Jack, "you can't give up now. Come one. " she shoots surrounding silences.

Jack's face grows hard and he grips his gun tight. He goes commando and went a killing rampage, killing every silent he can. Rose tries to amp her killing as well, only a few remaining.

"Remember me?" Amy said sweetly to an approaching silent. She shoots it in the face. " NOT ANY MORE BIATCH! " she smiled, satisfied with her gun abilities. Clara, now awake held onto Jack's arm for support.   
  
He saw Ianto shoot a silent and get backed into a corner, surrounded. He automatically shrugs Clara off and runs over to Ianto. He can't lose anymore team members. Just as they are about to kill Ianto Jack shoots them all one by one dead.

"Jack! What happened?!" Clara asked, fear written on her face.

Jack looked at Clara, breathing heavily "Nothing," he shoots the last silent in the face and puts away his gun.

"Really?" Amy asked looking a bit green. She faints. Clara looks at all the dead bodies and collapses as well. Jack sighed. He picked up both Amy and Clara and places them next to Gwen on alter.

"Ianto, take care of these ladies. I will be right back" Jack instructed Ianto and turned to drag Owen's and Tosh's dead limp bodies to the exit and walks back. Rose sat at bottom of alter with group eyeing sea of dead bodies. Jack sat next to her. "Today was fun, wasn't it?" Jack said sarcastically on the awkward silence.

Ianto and Gwen sigh, crying. Amy gasps and woke up hugging the nearest life form. Which happened to be Ianto. She realizes what she is doing and gasps. "Sorry," she mutters looking at her feet and standing up.

Jack looks up. "Amy where is Harriet?"

"It's okay" Ianto smiled at Amy. The groom woke up.

"U-uh inside sorry," Amy replied. Right. On cue Harriet comes running onto the roof to her groom.

"Wh-what happened?!" The groom, Jeff, exclaimed, looking around with wide eyes.

Amy looks at Ianto, ignoring Jeff, "Okay, you actually need a hug" she wraps her arms around Ianto, he hugged her back.

Once Gwen is patched up she starts to cry. Rose did her signature comforting and hug to Gwen as she cried into her shoulder. Jack looked at the still passed out Clara and shook her shoulder.

"Clara. Wake up. " he spoke in a hushed tone. She gasped and sat up straight. Amy and Ianto continued to embrace each other, both crying now. Rose acknowledged Clara and looked at her worriedly, still hugging Gwen.

"You alright?" Rose asked.

Clara looked at Rose, eyes wide and confused. "I think so.... Where's Owen?"

Jacks looks at everyones sad faces and back at her. "Oh Clara..."  
Rose remains silents and Gwen lets out a pained groan.

"Wh-what happened?" Clara looks frantically at everyone, tearing up. "Where- where is he?" She stammered.

"...I should notify the police to clear the bodies. They won't ask questions" Jack said absentmindedly and looked back at Clara. "I am so so sorry."

Gwen Put her head in her hands and sobbed rather loudly. A single tear rolled down Rose's cheek from witnessing everyone's condition.

"No...No your lying" Clara looked at Jack, tears spilling from her eyes.

  
"Hey, it's okay" Amy says to no one in particular as she looks at Ianto. "It's okay."

Jack stood and cleared his throat, looking at Clara. "I wish I was," his gaze shifts to everyone else. "Ianto help with our fallen. Ladies wait here. When got the bodies in the van we can load up. "

Clara stood and pushed Jack away looking for Owen. "Owen! Where is e  
He?!"

Gwen pried herself from Rose and stood up. "HE'S DEAD!" She shouted, her accent strong.

Jack looks sympathetically at Clara. "Clara..."

"NO! HE'S NOT DEAD!" Clara shouted back, crying really hard now.

"Gwen!" Rose intervened and stood up next her. She sobbed uncontrollably.

Ianto stood up as well. "Come on Jack. " With that, Ianto and Jack jog over to Owen's and Tosh's bodies. They hoist them up and take them out to the TORCHWOOD van, covering them up.

The girls stayed in the room, no sound but crying. Clara fell to the floor screaming once she saw the dead Owen. Jack and Ianto reentered with grim looks on their faces.

"Clara!" Rose cried and ran to her side. Harriet an Jeff watched the scene in horror.

Ianto cleared his throat. "We are ready to go. "  
  
Rose is the the only one of the crying ladies to stand. "Okay" she says weakly. Clara remains sitting on the floor crying.

"Come on, you can cry on the ride back. " Jack joked earning a chuckle from Amy.

Rose sat next to Clara placing a hand on her back. "Cmon,"

"No... No... He's not dead... He's not dead. " Clara sputtered and denial.

"I'm sorry Clara," Rose apologized helping her up.

"Thank, that helps" Amy said to Jack cracking a smile and turned to Harriet. She got up and tried to stifle her laughter. "What do I do with the dress?" She sniffled acknowledging the stained dress.

Harriet hugs her, "don't mind it. It's yours. " Harriet and Jeff walk hand in hand to Jack.

"Thank you. " Jeff said nodding to Jack, " for saving us. "

"I couldn't save everyone" Jack replied stiffly.

"He's.... Not dead... Owen.... He's not dead." Clara whispered between sobs. "We need to find him... He isn't dead... We can't leave without him."

Jack is fed up with Clara and whirls around to face her. "CLARA. HE. IS. DEAD. NO SHUT UP , STOP BEING AND IDIOT, AND LET'S GO. " he hollered at her angrily, his face getting red. He turned and stormed out.

"What the hell? That was harsh!" Amy yelled after him, sniffing.

Rose looked after Jack shocked. "Jack?" Clara stayed glued to her spot.

"It's okay. He is just upset. " Ianto reassured them.

"Clara, it's okay..." Rose tried smiling, but failed. "He didn't mean it." She hugged Clara.

Ianto walked over to them an picked up Clara bridal style gently. "Let's go. "

"Be gentle, Ianto." Rose warned, standing up.

Ianto nodded. "I will. " he replies in a soft, kind tone. Clara didn't fight anymore and just silently cried.

Jack hadn't cried this whole. He had kept strong for everyone else's sake. But as he slammed the door of the drivers seat closed he broke down.

Amy reached to the front seat from the back to touch Jack's shoulder. Not realizing, he had been followed he jumped and looked at her.

"I had been hiding in the back!" She exclaimed. Then her face grew serious as she began to awkwardly run his back. "It's okay. "

Jack looked at Amy and covered his face with his hands and silently cried.

Rose jumps into the shotgun seat before anyone else can. "Jack. "

Amy reached forward and hugged him from her spot in the back.   
"Hey, I know it hard. We can get through it together. "

Jack wiped his eyes taking a deep breath, getting his cool. His gripped the steering while until his knuckles turned white. Ianto and Clara sat in the back along with Gwen and Amy.   
Clara remained silent, not talking to anyone the whole time. Jack turned on the van and drove to TORCHWOOD a little faster than he should.

Rose sat in silence not wanting to provoke him. Amy , from her seat in the back , looked at her feet and watched her tears fall onto them.

Jack screeches to a stop infront of TORCHWOOD and turned to the back. "Ianto help me with the bodies. Ladies go inside. " he ordered in a tone that shouldn't he reckoned with.   
Amy quickly gets out with Gwen. Clara crosses her arms and doesn't move.

Jack eyed Clara, clearly steaming. "Clara. Get. Out. Now. " he said dangerously through gritted teeth.   
Clara looked at Jack, eyes filled with tears and continues to sit there. Jack's face is red from anger. "If you are not gonna go inside at least help with the bodies. "

Rose walked closer to the van, scared for Clara. She beckons her to get out.

"Jack," Ianto says from the trunk. "Come on. " Jack looked at Ianto and his face softened. He got out and got the bodies with the TORCHWOOD logo on them and they headed inside. They go in alone.

  
Rose took this opportunity to get out of the van and jog to catch up with Amy.

"Hi," Amy muttered , looking at her feet.

"How.... How are you?" Rose asked tears still brimming her eyes.

"Fine I guess. Didn't know anyone personally. " Amy replied.   
They can hear Clara still in the van crying.

"I've meet them once. I knew Gwen. I knew her grandmother actually. " Rose smiled at the memory of 1869.   
Jack and Ianto enter the room were the bodies are kept.

 

Jack opened up two slots, face red from anger. Ianto watched with concern.

"Jack, stop." Ianto said watching Jack from the other side of the room

"Stop what I am not doing anything?" Jack replied ,  
his movements got more and more shaky, he dropped the key and cursed.

"Jack..." Ianto repeated.

"Ianto, I am fine." Jack said, voice quivering

"Ja-" Ianto started to say again but Jack interrupted him by turning around to face him, Jack's face red.

"I AM OKAY ALRIGHT Jack yelled and he started to sob. He angrily kicked the wall. Ianto jogged over to him and wrapped his arms around him. Jack held onto Ianto for dear life and let out a stiffled scream

Ianto rubbed circles into Jack's back. Jack pulls away and looked into Ianto's eyes, their faces very close to each other.

"Why does everyone die?" Jack whispered "No matter how hard I try to save them. They die" More tears rolls down the captains cheeks, wetting Ianto's suit. Ianto's hand caressed Jack's face and wiped away a tear with his thumb.

"It's not your fault Jack" Ianto whispered, his accent strong. He kissed jack's forehead. Jack's hand caressed Ianto face as well.

"Then why does it hurt so bad?" Jack questioned, his voice hardly a whisper.

Ianto looked into Jack's eyes and smiled sadly. " I don't have an answer to that."

Jack closed his eyes and nodded. Ianto closed the little space between them and lightly pressed his lips against Jack's. Jack inhaled and pulled Ianto closer to him, kissing him back.

Ianto's hand finds it's way to jack's hair, gripping it tight.

Jack arms wrapped themselves tightly around Ianto as the kiss intensifies. Both of them felt heat radiate from each others bodies. Each can tasted their salty sweet tears.

Jack hungrily swiped his tongue across Ianto's soft lips, causing him to moan. He allowed Jack's tongue to slide inside. Their tongues wrestled each other bringing satisfying moans out of both men. They pulled away for a moment to take a breath. Ianto chuckled spite himself.

"Well. That escalated quickly." Ianto said, looking admiringly into Jack's eyes. Jack laughed as well and pressed their foreheads together.

"Yeah, it did" He replied. The two laughed together for a while. Enjoying being in each others arms. Glad that they still had each other. Jack gave Ianto a few quick pecks on his slightly swollen lips before speaking again.

"We should take care of these bodies and resume this later. "

Ianto sighed and nods. Reluctantly, he pried himself from Jack.

  
Clara stepped out of the van and walked inside. Rose meets Clara at the entrance.

"How... Um how are you?" Rose asked hesitantly.

"Don't ask. " Clara snapped. "Where's Ianto. " Gwen slowly lowered herself onto the couch, her side stinging. Rose left Clara side and sat next to Gwen.

"Where's Ianto?!" Clara asked louder this time, getting angry.

Rose comforted Gwen. "Come on Clara" she patted the seat next to her.

Amy took a seat on the couch and patted Gwen's back. "It's okay" she comforted.

"Never mind. I will find Ianto myself. Clara stored out and walked to fin Ianto. Clara walked down a hallway looking through doors

Jack and Ianto had finished taking care of the bodies and made out roughly in the body room. Jack slammed Ianto into the metal wall. Ianto let out an involuntary moan.

Jack fiddled with Ianto's belt buckle as Ianto fumbled to unbutton Jack's shirt. Jack's hand rubbed Ianto's member through his pants. Ianto broke away from the hot intense kiss to moan rather loudly. He rested his   
Head on Jack's shoulder and bit his lip.

"Ianto I-" Clara walked into the body room to find the two men. Her jaw dropped. "Oh god. I'm sorry" she muttered and turned the corner.

Ianto jumped and hit his head on the wall, cheeks turning bright red. Jack smirked.

"Clara? What is it?" Rose asked, hearing her.

Amy got up. "What's up?"

"Nothing! Just-stay with Gwen. " Clara called back. Rose pulled Amy back down onto the couch.

Amy turned to Gwen. "How you holding up?" Gwen shrugged in reply and rested her elbows and her knees. The three sat in silence.

  
"I-I need to talk to Ianto, if you two are finished that is. " Clara stammered awkwardly.

Jack smiled and began to button up his shirt. "Yeah, go ahead." He walked past Clara, winking at her.

"Ianto?" She asked stepping the room.

Ianto cleared his throat, his face stil bright read as he tried to compose himself. "Yeah?"

"I...I want to see him" she spoke softly.

"Are you sure?" Ianto asked as his face darkened.

"Yes.... Please... Let me see him." Clara said speaking more confidently.

Ianto sighed and opened Owen's slot.   
He uncovered Owen's deceased body. His skin is ghostly pale and clamy. His throat is slashed deeply and blood caked his neck.

Clara gasps silently and stroked Owen's brown hair. "Oh Owen... Please forgive me. I'm so sorry."

"Clara it wasn't your fault. " Ianto reassured her.

She bent down to kiss his cold lips. "I am so sorry. So sorry." Get stood up and walked out of the room slowly.

Rose sees Clara's broken expression. "What happened?"

"Nothing Rose. " Clara replied "Just- It's nothing. Umm where's Jack?" She said in effort to get the attention of her.

Jack walked into the room eating a sandwich. "Right here. "

"Jack... About earlier...." Clara trailed off looking at her feet.

Jack smiled. "It's alright kid. " he toke a bite of his sandwich and held out his sandwich to her. "Do you want one? I could order pizza."

Amy stood up. "Okay, I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom. " she made her way to the bathroom.

Clara looked at Amy and nodded. "I think I'll just poke it up..." Jack nodded understandingly.

Once Amy closes the bathroom door behind her she saw a silent. "Oh no. No. No. No. We got rid of you." The silent got closer. "No. No. No." It touched Amy and she shrieked.

Everyone hears her. "AMY?!" Clara shouted.

"Amy...?" Rose asked upon hearing the scream.

Jack drops his sandwich and ran to the bathroom. Clara and Rose followed. Jack opened the door and cursed.

"Amy?!" Clara yelled, seeing the empty bathroom.

"Amy?! Amy, where are you?!" Rose asked.

Gwen limped over to them. "What happened?"

Jack looked at her gravely. "They took her. "

Rose whirled around and looked at Jack frantically. "Who?! What took her?"

"The silence" Jack replied.

"But we got rid of them!" Rose retorted

"No. How did they get here?" Clara questioned.

Jack turned and walked expecting them follow as he talked. "The silence are strange aliens," he slips on his coat. "They most likely want to trade Amy for Harriet. "

Clara runs back over to Ianto. "Ianto!"

"Yeah?" Ianto replied, following Jack's lead by putting on his coat.

"Amy is missing! Come on!" Clara cried. "Dammit! Where could they have taken her?"

Rose holds her head in her hands and sinks to the floor. "No....no more people..."

"Jack. Come on. We have to find Amy. We are not gonna lose anymore people. " Clara said firmly.

Jack looked at her like she was dumb. "Why do you think I am putting my coat on?" He rolled his eyes.

"Rose. Come on. Get up. "Clara tugged on Rose's arm, "get up. We have to find Amy. "

"You're... You're right. " Rose gets up, "no giving up now. "She put on a weak smile.

  
Amy wakes up in silence HQ. "Where am I?" She rubbed her head. "I'm not having another baby am I?" She panicked and looked at her stomach and relaxed.

Her voice echo's throughout TORCHWOOD. "I'm fine. I think. I have no idea where I am. "

"Ianto, Gwen, come on" Clara ordered.

"No. " Jack over ridded Clara's order. "Gwen you stay here in case she shows up. Your hurt anyway. "  
He loads up his belt with guns and tosses some to Clara, Ianto, and Rose.

"Finally. I've been dying to use a gun." Clara smiled.

Jack pulled out a tracker. "She is..." A confused looks comes on Jack's face " In here?"

"What?" Clara questioned.

Rose looks at him confused. "Jack?"

Jack looks at all of them with a grim expression on his face. "In the basement. "He recalled last time he was there when Ianto had kept his cyberwoman girlfriend down there. "Follow me!" Jack ordered.   
He ran holding out his gun.

 

Silences slowly walked in. Amy backs into a wall. "Don't touch me!" She warned holding up a piece of scrap metal.

Silence walked in front of Amy and took her, taking her metal scrap piece. She screams as the silence reaches forward to touch her, knowing it's how they kill. "No no no! Please don't!" She ducked her head in her arms.

Jack ran down the stairs and kicked open the rusty unused door and shot the silent about to kill Amy. Rose gasped holding her gun.

Amy gasped. "Jack!"

"Amy!" Clara held her gun.

Ianto stood in the doorway frozen. He held his gun at his side.

Amy backed slowly into Jack's chest. "Sorry. "

Jack chuckled "It's okay. "

"Ianto! Don't just stand there! Do something!" Clara exclaimed, shooting silences.

Ianto didn't speak. His mouth moved as he tried to say something. His hand started to shake and he dropped his gun.

Rose turned around. "Ianto?"

"Ianto? What's wrong?" Clara asked him.

"D-doct - never mind. Can I have a gun please?" Amy asked Jack, holding out her hand. She noticed Ianto. "Ianto?"

Tears brimmed Ianto's eyes and he back away from the room. Jack looked at him understandingly and looked back at the girls. "Leave him alone. Kill the silences" he tosses Amy a gun.

She caught it. "Thanks. " she turned and shot a silence in the head.

Clara shot a silence and called back to Ianto. "Ianto what is wrong?!"

"Leave him. It's okay. " Amy called back, her expression softening.

Rose turned back and recovered from the shock of forgetting. Had there been not nearly as much silences than at the wedding, they shot the remaining.

Amy sniffed. "Ok. Let's go upstairs.

Jack walked up to Ianto and pulled him into a tight embrace and kissed his forehead. "Come on. Let's go" Whispered softly and started to lead Ianto upstairs.

Clara pulled Ianto back. "Ianto? What was wrong back there?"

Jack shot Clara a warning glare. "It's not important. "

Rose followed Jack upstairs, knowing not to provoke them.

"I just wanted to know." Clara said, her eyes getting watery.

She pushed past everyone and ran up the stairs. She ran into a random room. She found herself in the room where Owen's and the rest of the bodies were kept. Clara took Owen out and cried on his dead body.

"I'm sorry Owen. I should have tried to help you. I'm so sorry. " Clara talked to the corpse. "Oh god owen. I'm so sorry!" She caressed his cold face.

"Clara!" Rose called, but she was out of ear shot. She sighed and walked upstairs, not knowing where Clara went. Amy checked her surroundings before going upstairs.

 

Ianto remained frozen to his spot. He looked at Jack with wide eyes, haunted from the memories of being in that basement. "Ja-ack," Jack nodded, knowing exactly why Ianto was acting the way he was and offered him his hand. Ianto took a deep breath and took his hand. They walked up the stairs together.

Rose sat on the couch not knowing what to do. Amy sat next to her. "Hi."Gwen sat silently next to them.

"How are you holding up?" Rose asked Gwen.

Gwen looked over at her. "Okay I guess. It just gets so hard sometimes. You never really get used to it. "

Rose nodded. "I know. "

  
Jack and Ianto are in Jack's office hugging. Jack backs away. "You stay in here until you're ready okay?" Jack spoke softly and caressed Ianto's face. Jack kissed his forehead once more. "I will check on the girls and be right back. "

Clara, who still remained in the body room,cried over Owen's dead body.

  
Jack sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. "You guys okay?"

Rose see's Jack and speaks to him. "Jack, what's wrong with Ianto?" She asked gently.

Jack sighed louder this time and looked into Gwen's knowing eyes. "It's a long story. "

Rose straightens. "I'd be happy to listen. "

  
Jack looked back at his office window and saw Ianto looking at them with tears in his eyes. "It's not my story to tell" he said not removing his gaze from Ianto. Rose remains quiet and Amy hasn't moved.

"Where's Clara?" Jack asked, looking back the girls.

Rose shrugs. "I don't really know. " she replied. "Should I try to find her?" Jack nodded. Rose nodded back and stood up.

Clara still was with Owen crying. "I'm sorry. So sorry. " she whispered.

Rose walked down the hall checking doors and calling Clara's name. Clara ignored Rose once she heard name being called and petted Owen's hair softly.

Rose finds a room at the end of the hall and opens it slowly. "Clara?" She says softly.

"Rose please..." Clara said not looking up from Owen. "Please. Just leave me be. "

Rose looked at her, surprised. "Clara... What are you...?"

"What do you mean? I'm human. I just want to be alone. " Clara said quickly a little of her rocker.

" But...... But why..?" Rose stammered and left the room, shutting the door behind and breathing heavily.

"Owen, does she think I am?" Clara asked the corpse. He doesn't reply because he is dead.

Rose walked back into the main room. "Jack could I.... Um have a word?" She smiled nervously.

Jack looked up and smiled. "Yeah?"  
She waits for him to approach her.

Rose nodded to where she has just come from. "It's Clara..... You should go check on her. She's in the body room. "

Jack walked into the room Clara was in. "Hey, Clara?" She turned to look at him. "Clara please put him away. Your just torturing your self. "

"No..... No I'm not. "She retorted.

Jack nodded and sighed. "Yeah you are." He walked next to her and placed a hand on Owen. "You know he wouldn't want you to do this. " Rose walked up to the door, listening.

  
"Jack.... Just.... Please..." Clara cried looking onto Owen's body.

"Actually he would scold you for being soft." Jack smiled at his memory. "He would rather you let him rest. "

"I... I don't ... I can't let him go." She whispered.

Jack began to re zip the body bag. "He already let you go. You have to do the same. "

Clara tried to open it the bag again. "No..." Jack held the zipper shut firmly.

Rose walked fully into the room. "How are you doing, guys?" She said speaking to both Clara and Jack.

"Jack.... Please. "Clara begged.

"No. "Jack replied firmly.

"I'll just go." Rose nodded to herself and left.

Clara cried and stormed out of the room and grabbed Rose. "Why'd you go and tell Jack!" She yelled and stormed off.

"I.... I'm sorry!" Rose called after her. Clara walked past Amy and Gwen and outside TORCHWOOD. "Jack, what do we do now? What about Clara?"

Jack sighed. "Leave her. Let her cool off. "

Rose nodded sadly. "Okay. " she walked into the main room.

Outside Clara kicked the van in blind rage and tears accidentally setting the alarm. She gasped and ran down the street. Jack heard the alarm and cursed under his breath and ran out to turn it off. Clara stopped at a street and corner. She sat by a sign and cried silently.

Rose sat in the main room confused when Jack reentered. Slowly Clara made her way back into the main room of TORCHWOOD, her eyes and face red from crying. Jack nodded to her and slowly made his way back to his office.

"Clara..." Rose said standing up.

"Rose... Just don't." Clara replied cooly walking past her.

"Sorry.." Rose muttered sitting back down.

 

Jack entered his office to see Ianto sitting in a chair fiddling with his thumbs. "Hey, how are ya feeling?" Jack said kindly bending down to kiss Ianto's cheek and wrapping his arms around him from behind.

  
Clara sat down in the middle of the TORCHWOOD base and let out and ear piercing scream. Gwen winced and covered her ears. Rose shot up from her seat automatically assuming something was wrong. Jack snapped away from Ianto and ran to the window to see what all the commotion was. Ianto stood next to him.

Amy burst out of her room in which she was napping in. "CLARA?!"

Clara cocked her head and smiled. "Hmmm? Oh I'm fine. "

"And the scream?" Amy asked panting.

Jack stumbled out onto the railing. "What?!"

"I don't know. I just needed to. I'm fine. "Clara said simply shrugging.

Jack sighed loudly and went back into his office. Rose looked and Clara with a baffled expression and shrugged sitting onto the floor with a lot of things on hear mind.

Amy gave Clara a similar expression and plopped onto the couch, making Gwen bounce slightly. "Okay," she breathed.

Gwen stood after being silent. "I am going to go home. " she announced. The girls glanced at her with solemn expressions and nodded, waving and she left.

Clara knocked on Jack's office door. "Jack?"

Jack and Ianto stood in the office holding eachother in their arms, noses nuzzling. "Yeah?" Jack called running a hand through Ianto's hair.

"Jack? Can we talk?" Clara asked through the closed door, rubbing her arm awkwardly.

Jack sighed and let go of Ianto. Ianto sat down into a chair, fave blushed. Jack opened up the door.

"Jack. I'm sorry. About eariler you were right. About Owen.... And..." Clara started to tear up. "Me needing to let him go... And I'm sorry." She turned to leave.

Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. "Shhh," he cooed. "It's okay. "

She hugged him back and saw Ianto behind him. "I see you were busy?"

Jack chuckled and gave her a platonic, friendly kiss on the forehead.

"Yeah, a little bit" Ianto smirked.

Clara laughed a little. "Okay I will leave you two alone. "

Jack smirked and released her. "Thanks.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This originated from a roleplay hope you liked it! Please comment and say what you think!


	3. Crazy train

 

  
After a rough night of nightmares, Amy walked into the main Torchwood room. Her orange hair disheveled. "Good morning! What's for breakfast I'm starving! What are we doing today?" She very enthusiastically took a random apple off a desk and bit into it.

Clara slumped out of her room with bags under her eyes from another night of no sleep and looked at Amy. "Good is not the right word Amy. "

Her smile faded. "Sorry. " she looked down remembering all they've been through.

Rose walked out of her room with hair messy and not wanting to make anyone sadder than they already were. "Hello. "

Jack and Ianto walked out of Jack's bedroom. Jack had on his just-got-laid grin on. "Morning ladies!" Jack said happily. Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Hi. " Amy grumbled.

"Uh-oh Jack's got that 'I just had sex' look. Have fun last night?" Clara snickered.

Jack's grin grew and Ianto blushed a deep shade of red. "Oh yeah. " Jack replied.

"Oh Ianto stop blushing. It's no secret. " Clara teased.

"Okay, what's planned for today?" Amy asked, ignoring their conversation.

"I don't know" Clara replied sadly.   
"Rose, Jack, Ianto, what are we up for doing?" Rose yawned and shrugged.

Amy took another bite of her apple and went off to make bacon. "Alright, as a friend once told me, 'your Scottish. Fry something!'" She said imitating the doctor. "I am gonna cook some bacon!"

"I want some!" Clara called to Amy.

Jack sat at the computer and tried to log on. It fails. "Hmm weird. I can't get on." He sighed sadly when he saw that its locked on Owen's account.

Ianto looked over Jack's shoulder. "Owen knew the password..." He said gravely.

Clara walked over to Jack and rested her chin on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" Rose curiously walked over to them.

"Um.." Jack looked over at Ianto and he shrugged. Jack sighed. "We are locked out of the computer and Owen is the only one who knew the password...."

Clara's eyes watered at the mention of Owen's name. Especially when said in past tense. Meaning he was really gone.

"Well we could..."Ianto said suggestively.

"Could do what?" Rose asked, sitting on the floor.

"Bacon anyone?" Amy said excitingly holding out a pan. "Could what?" She asked wanting to know what Rose did.

"Yes please. " Clara said taking a piece of bacon. "Could what?" Clara took a bite of bacon.

"We could do nothing. " Jack said sternly.

Ianto scolded him. "We could use the resurrection glove to bring Owen back for at the most two minutes to ask for the password. "

Clara smiled for the first time in three days. "He can't stay longer?!"

"No." Jack said, slightly angry that Ianto told them about it.

"Why not?!" Clara protested.

"That's not how it works. " Ianto said politely.

"If it was Ianto you'd let him stay longer Jack!" Clara flailed her arms Angrily and stomped away.

"Clara!" Amy ran after her.

"Amy..." Clara went into Amy's arms.

Amy hugged her back. "Shh. I know the feeling. "She starts to cry. "It's not their fault. "

"You know it's true Amy." Clara said resting her head on Amy's shoulder.

"They don't control it. I know he'd want to but he couldn't. The glove does it's own thing. " Amy explained, having talked to Ianto about it the night before.

Rose stood up. "Well if you need to bring him back, even for a few minutes, I suggest you do it. "She walked over to the other girls.

Jack sighed rather loudly looked over Ianto. "Why did you tell them?!"

Ianto shrugged. "They asked."

Jack sighed and got up grumbling to himself. "Not my fault if you're only gonna get sadder. " He started walking towards the body room. "Ianto get the glove. "

Clara separated herself from Amy's embrace and walked over to Jack. "Jack?!" She nearly yelled at him.

Jack didn't even flinch as he wiled her spit from his face. "Yes?"

"If you do, do this. I want to see him." She said at a normal tone.

Amy walked over and put her hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure?"

Jack rolled his eyes and sighed. "Okay. But if you become more defiant than you already are I won't have it. "Amy took her hand off.

"Alright!" Clara jumped and hugged Jack. Jack reluctantly hugged her back, already regretting his decision

He pried Clara off him. "Come on ladies, we got a person to bring back to life. " Ianto followed Jack with a metal box containing the glove.

Clara runs to catch up to Jack. Rose followed behind Ianto curiously, wanting to know the procedure. Amy's phone started ringing.

She picked it up. "Hello?" She covered the speaker. "Sorry guys I have to take this. "She called to them.   
A smile grew onto her face.

"Uh-oh I think Rory called. "Clara smirked.

"Hi baby..." Amy said walking away from the rest of the group on the phone.

Once in the body room Jack unlocked the slot that had Owen's body. He pulled out the three day old corpse. Clara stood in the doorway with her hands on her face as tears started to form. Jack and Ianto placed Owen's body on the cold metal table.

Amy popped back. "Okay," she sighed and put her arms around Clara.

Rose watched the guys work, standing next to the girls. Ianto took the large metal glove out of the box. Jack nodded to Ianto and took the glove from him and put it on.

Jack took a deep breath and placed the glove on Owen's forehead. It lit up on contact. Jack gasped and but his lip. Owen's eyes shot open as he sucked in air. He screamed.

"Owen!" Clara shouted. Rose cringed and grabbed for Clara's hand. Amy squeezed Clara's shoulders.

Ianto placed one hand on Owen's shoulder to keep him down as the other held the stop watch.

"I'm alive! Oh god I am alive! Where's Clara?!" Owen gasped.

"Owen listen we don't have time. What's the password for the computer?" Jack said urgently as the seconds ticked by.

"Oh my god. Owen. " A single tear rolled Clara's cheek.

"A-are you alright?" Amy asked Clara with worry in her eyes.

She looked at Amy and wiped her tear. "I'm fine Amy. " Amy nodded slowly.

Owen thought for a moment and a sad excuse for a blush creeped onto his half dead cheeks. "It's Owen loves cupcakes. " he said shamefully, "all lower case one word. " Ianto stifled his laugher.

Spite her sadness, Clara giggled. Rose snickered as Amy fought to contain her laughter.

"Now I guess we know why he didn't tell you," Rose said between giggles.   
Jack grinned and nodded.

"Jack....?" Clara said weakly.

Jack looked to Ianto. "How much time do we have left?"

"10 seconds. " Ianto replied not looking away from the stopwatch.

"No...." Clara trailed off. Owen breathed out peacefully and closed his eyes.

Jack looked at the girls and sighed. "Well I guess that's it. "

Owen chuckled. Jack whipped around to look at him. "I am not dead you know. Just," he yawned. "resting my eyes."

"Oh my.." Amy trailed off.

"Owen!" Clara gasped.

The glove caught fire. "Shit!" Jack shouted dropping it onto the ground and looking at Owen in shock.

"W-what?" Amy sputtered.

"I thought...." Clara started, confused. .

"Yeah..." Amy finished Clara's semi-thought with another.

Owen opened his eyes and sat up, all eyes on him. "Yeah I feel great!" He hopped off the table. "But I starving!" He felt his neck and yelped at the feel of a deep slash in his throat. "I should wrap this though..."

Jack cracked a smile.

Clara fell to the ground in tears. "Oh my god!" Her voice shook.

Jack patted Owen's back. "Welcome back buddy. " Rose laughed, shocked.

Owen looked directly at Clara. "Good to be back. "

Amy helped Clara up. "Go on, go to him. " she smiled.

"Oh my... Owen. "Clara breathed.

Owen smirked. "Hey Clara. " She ran and jumped into Owen's arms.

He caught her and tried to spin her around because of his neck. "Ouch, watch the neck. "

"Sorry... Oh god. I can't believe this!" Clara gaped. "Someone pinch me. "  
Owen pinched her playfully.

"Aw," Amy cooed. "Now where is my centurion?" She walked off dialing her phone. Rose smiled and Clara and Owen, although standing awkwardly.

Jack cleared his throat. "So how about breakfast. "

"Agreed" Rose said walking next to Jack.

"Jack? How... How did this.... How did this happen?" Clara asked standing next to Owen, who is beginning to get color back in his face.

Jack shrugged and started to walk to this kitchen area. "No clue. "

Clara held onto Owen's hand as they all walked to breakfast.

Amy stood in the kitchen. "Hello?... Will you just come here already?..... I don't care who you are saving! .... Why don't you save me?! Roooorrrrrryyyy!..... Please? Thanks!" She hung up with a smile on her face. Amy looked at them and groaned. "Do I have to make MORE bacon?!"

Clara grinned and shrugged. "Maybe."

"Oh alright, only for you." Amy poked her playfully with a spatula. Amy turned on the stove and began to cook bacon. The aroma wafted around the room as everyone filed into the kitchen area. "Here!" She said once finished, placing the plate on the table piled high with bacon.   
Owen digs in.

"Thank you Amy!" Clara smiled.

Amy mocked her and stuck her tongue out playfully. "Where's Jack?" She wondered.

"Jack? He is probably off with Ianto again. "Clara giggled. Owen rolled his eyes.

"Ugh! How will I get Rory in?" Amy exclaimed. "I will be right back. " she walked out, grabbing her jacket.

Jack and Ianto walked into the eating area after disposing of the burnt glove. Jack rubbed his hands together. "Ooo, bacon!" He take a piece of bacon from Rose's hand as she brought it up to her mouth.

"But..." She rolled her eyes. "Fine. "

Ianto shook his head and took the seat next to her and gave her an apologetic look.

"Get your own next time. " She laughed taking another piece from the plate.

  
Amy walked out side into the chilly morning. She shivered. Her eyes lit up when she saw Rory waiting. "There you are!" She said smiling. She planted a happy kiss on his lips. He grinned at her. "Come on," she lead him into the Torchwood base.

The couple walked into the kitchen. "Hello everyone." She squeezed Rory's hand. "Ever heard of the last centurion?"

Jack smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"And you," Rory smiled.

Ianto stood and held out his hand. "Ianto Jones," he introduced himself as professionally one could in pajama pants and a tee-shirt. Rory smiled and shook his hand. "Hello." Ianto said politely.

Clara reached for Rory's hand, "hi I'm Clara. "

Rory shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Jack started to make coffee. "Anyone want any?"

"I do!" Clara perked up.

"Yes!" Amy smiled. "I love coffeeeeeeee."

"Okay calm down" Rory held down his wife.

Rose stood up and shook Rory's hand. "You must be the man Amy talks about all the time. "She smiled.

"Oh. Yes I am. "Rory smiled and looked at Amy as she blushed. "She does?"

Jack chuckled and leaned on the counter waiting for coffee.

Owen scarves down bacon. "Holy shit I have never been more hungry in my life!"

"Did y-" Rory started to ask but got cut off by Amy.

"Yep. "She smiled. Rory looked at the people eating bacon and smiled.

"You are so Scottish. "He chuckled.

Jack chuckled as well, pulling out some mugs to pour coffee in. "Come get em while their hot. "

"Ooo gimme!" Amy ran over to Jack and took a warm mug.

Ianto got up and put the coffee condiments on the table. "Wow Jack this is the first time I have seem you make coffee. "

Jack smirks. "Yeah it's a change from you making it all the time. " Jack winked at Ianto recalling the memories. "Don't get used to it." Ianto rolled his eyes.

Rose looked from pair to pair of people, Jack and Ianto, Amy and Rory and now Clara and Owen. She traced the word "doctor" on the table subconsciously as the others talked around her.

"Rose, everything alright?" Clara asked noticing Rose's glum mood.

She looked up dazed. "Hmm? Oh yes," she smiled.

"You sure?" Clara asked again.

Rose nodded still smiling. "Yeah,   
yeah. Don't worry. "

"So, what are we doing today?" Owen asked finishing up his bacon.

"Why don't we go somewhere?" Clara suggested. Owen raised his eyebrow.

Amy looked up from her coffee. "Like where?"

"I don't know... Some nice... And warm. " Clara replied.

"We could take a holiday," Owen suggested. "To 'celebrate life' considering that just came back to life." He joked.

"Oh I'd like that. " Amy said smiling.

Rose set down her mug," that sounds nice." She smiled. Owen chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows. Clara squeezed Owen's hand.

Jack looked skeptical. "Although that sounds lovely, we have work to do here. "

"Like?" Clara questioned.

"I'm sure your work can take a vacation, too. I think we all need one." Rose said.

"He has a point," Ianto pipped up. "We don't know if the silences are really gone, and something could come up. "Jack smiled and put his arm around Ianto.

Clara glared at Ianto. He shrugged and sipped his coffee. Clara stuck her tongue out at Ianto," don't be such a buzzkill Ianto. " he smirked in response.

"Okay, FINE. " Jack caved in, secretly wanting to go on vacation. "BUT, if something comes up here we come right back. And if something happens where ever we go we get to the bottom of it. Clear?"

"Okay, okay" Rose laughed.

"Yay! Beach? Pleeeeeeease?" Amy begged.

"Beach sounds good." Clara nodded.

Jack rolled his eyes,"okay." Rose cheered jumping up.

"Yay!" Clara exclaimed, drinking her coffee and becoming more hyper.

"Yay, again!" Amy said, starting to get hyper as well. Owen smirked, shaking his head and sipping his coffee.

Jack put down his coffee cup and removed his arm from Ianto's shoulder, much to Ianto's dismay, and clapped his hands." Alright. " he rubbed his hands together, " let's get packing!"

Amy shakes. "I'm so excited!" She couldn't seem to stop smiling.

Owen took Clara's mug from her. "I think you had enough of that. "

"No. Owen. Give it back!" She whined.

"No. You are way to hyper." Owen scolded. "Go pack." Clara ran out giggling and gave Owen a kiss.   
Owen rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna go pack!" Amy exclaimed, she ran to her room and dragged Rory with her.

"I'll go too!" Rose ran excitedly to her room.

Jack finished his coffee and walked to his room to pack. Ianto walked over his room that recently, he hasn't been sleeping in.

Owen stood up and sighed. "I am gonna go to my apartment to pack, see you later." He shouted so everyone could hear.

  
Amy burst out her room minutes later with luggage. "I'm ready!"

"Reeeeaaaaaaddddyyy!" Clara shouted doing the same.

Jack walked out of his room with his suitcase looking shocked. "Wow, for girls you pack fast!"

Rose dashed out her room with a duffle bag. "Ugh! You guys beat me to it!"

"Ha! I feel great! I could live 2,000 years in the pandorica!" Amy jumped around.

"Owen? Where'd Owen go?" Clara asked slinging her duffle bag over her shoulder.

"Went to his apartment to pack!" Jack called from his bedroom, getting his sunglasses. Clara nodded, "why don't you guys load up the van while I give him a call?" Jack pulled out his cellphone.

"When can we go! I want to go!" Amy jumped excitedly.

"Come on! We're going soon!" Clara replied.

"I can't go. I have to save people in gamma Forest's" Rory sighed and have Amy a quick kiss before walking out.

"Aw. Ok. " Amy sighed. "I have you guys. "

Rose and Ianto walked out to the van. Clara ran after Rose excitedly.

"Isn't this exciting!" Clara giggled happily.

"Very exciting!" Rose called to Clara as she loaded up her bag.

Amy walked to Rose to help pack. "We can be lonely together." She smirked humorously, nudging her.

She laughed almost sadly. "Yep."

Jack dialed Owen and held the phone to his ear.

Owen picked up. "Hey."

"Owen we are going to pick you up at your place." Jack replied.

"Uh, okay. Shit. I have to clean up. "

Jack chuckled, "okay, see you then."

Owen cursed and hung up.

They all climbed into the van. Ianto, Rose, and Clara in the back and Amy in the front seat. Jack walked out, taking his time and put on his shades. He sighed and climbed into the driver's seat. He closed the door behind him.

Rose smiled. "Ready guys?"

Amy and Clara nodded like bobble heads while Ianto scoffed.

"Oh come on Jack lighten up!" Clara chastised Jack's attitude.

"Yeah," Amy put on a pouty face. "Cmon."

Jack snorted and turned the key in ignition. "I am as light as a feather." He cracked a smile.

"Haha! Off we go!" Amy yelled as the van started up.

Rose laughed. "Alright then." She smiled and sat next to Clara.

"Whoo hoo!" Clara yelled excitedly and smiled back at Rose.

Ianto sat in the seat across from Rose. He shook his head at the girls enthusiasm, sighing as a smile grew onto his face.

Amy looked back at Ianto. "Sorry Ianto! Stole your seat!" She laughed.

Rose laughed. "Come on Ianto. You gotta be more excited than that!"

"Yeah, you gotta!" Clara said. Ianto rolled his eyes. "Come on!" She reached over and pinched his cheeks.

Jack pulled into the road. He looked in the rearview mirror and smiled and Ianto.

Amy caught sight of this. "AWW!" She cooed.

Ianto whined and lightly whacked Clara's hand away.

Clara continued to pinch Ianto's cheeks. "He has such cute cheeks!" She squealed.

Ianto pouted. "Jaaaaaack!"

"He does, doesn't he?" Jack said with smirk as he stopped the van at a red light. Rose and Amy giggled at the guys.

Clara giggled. "Aww Ianto. Stop whining I'm not hurting you. "  
Ianto huffed. He crossed his arms and gave her a grumpy look.

"Oh my god!" Clara squealed. "That is so cute Ianto!"

He quickly moved his arms to his sides and his ears reddened with frustration . "Stop it!" He complained.

Jack chuckled and pulled into Owen's apartment complex.

"But it is!" Clara giggled, pinching his cheeks tighter and making faces at him.

Jack parked the van in front of the apartment complex. He pulled out his phone and texted Owen that they have arrived.

"Owen! My Owen!" Clara let go of Ianto's cheeks and bounced in her seat. Owen walked out of the nice building. "Owen!" She squirmed in her seat.

"Sorry!" He panted with a smile and sat next to Clara.

"Aw," Amy cooed.

Clara rested her head on Owen's shoulder.

Jack smirked. "Wow Owen, I have never seen you so, monogamous." Jack's smirked turned into a grin. "She must be special then."

"Aw, you two." Rose cooed.

Owen scoffed and rolled his eyes, but he left Clara's head on his shoulder.

"Owen?" Clara whispered.

"Ya?"

"Owen?" She whispered so no one could hear her. "Do you love me?" She played with his hand.

Owen stiffened "Clara, I-I"  
Clara's face hardened at his hesitation and she sat up. Owen sighed. "You didn't let me finish," he whispered.

"What were you gonna say?" She looked up at him.

He sighed. "I usually don't have serious relationships, nor do I tell people that I love them, but I really really like you." Owen whisper so only she could hear. Clara beamed at him and smiled. Her regretting telling her it already.

Jack drove to the station. Rose twiddled her thumbs completely unaware of the conversation Owen and Clara were having.

"Where are we Jack?" Rose pipped up.

"Yeah," Amy looked at Jack.

"Going to the train station. " he said turning the steering wheel.

Clara reached over and pinched Ianto's cheeks again. "Ianto?! Ianto?!" She said in a baby voice, a grin crawling onto her face.

Ianto sighed loudly. "Claraaaaa"  
Owen snickered.

She shrugged and continued to play with his cheeks. "It's not my fault you have adorable baby cheeks."

Ianto blushed furiously.

Rose laughed. "Awwww, Ianto!"

"Jack! They are bullying me!" Ianto complained.

Clara giggled. "You blush to much Ianto!"

Ianto blushed harder and grumbled to himself.

"Haha, see?" Clara smiled.

Jack laughed. "We are taking a train to Camden beach."

Rose clapped. "Awesome!"

"Yay! Owen!" Clara exclaimed.

"You sure do say my name a lot," Owen smirked.

"Well I like your name and I like you." Clara blushed after she realized what she had said.   
  
The van halted to a stop. "We are here!" Jack exclaimed, parking the van in long-term parking.

"Yeah! Ianto, Owen, Amy, Rose! We are here!" Clara shouted happily.

Ianto let out a sigh of relief and jumped out first to avoid Clara's cheek pinching.

Clara jumped out dragging Owen's arm to make him get out. "Come on!" Owen groaned but can't help but smirk.

"Aah, young love." Jack sighed and got out of the van.

Rose ran to catch up with Jack and Ianto, beaming. "Excited?"  
Ianto rubbed his sore cheek and pouted.

"Come on Owen! Stop being so slow!" Clara shouted.

"Coming!" Owen said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and chuckling.

Clara ran up to Ianto and kissed the cheek she kept pinching. "I'm sorry Ianto. " Ianto grumbles and started to get bags. "Oh Ianto, Don't be such a sour puss. Come on Rose let's go get our bags."

Rose and followed her. "Okay!"

Clara grabbed Rose's bag and handed it to her. "Here."

She took it. "Thanks!"

Jack grabbed his bag from the trunk "Everyone got their bags?"

Clara grabbed her bag. "Yep!"  
She held Owen's hand. "Can we go now?!"

Rose jumped. "Yes!"

Once everyone had their bags they all walked up to the ticket counter.   
Jack walked up to the booth and flashed the old woman behind the counter his sparklingly smile.   
"Six tickets please." The woman seemed unamused and handed Jack the tickets. Jack, still smiling, paid.

  
"Jaaaaaaaaaccckk! Let's go!" Clara jumped in anticipation. Rose did the same.

"Okay! Our train is in..." He looked at the tickets, "terminal eight."

Rose nodded. "Cool."

"Okay let's go!" Clara jumped around Ianto and Owen in excitement.

Jack looked over head at the terminal signs. "It's this way." He pointed. Jack started to walk towards their train. They group followed.

Clara skipped around. "Exciting, isn't it Rose?"

"Oh, very!" She exclaimed, skipping along side Clara and Amy.

"Next time, we shouldn't give Clara coffee." Ianto muttered to Owen. He looked over at Rose, "or Rose." Owen snickered and nodded, a smirk on his face.

Clara giggled and turned to the guys. "Come on slow pokes!"

Rose laughed. "Let's go!"

Jack lead the way oblivious to what is going on behind him stopped in front of a train. "Here we are!"

"Yes! Finally!" Clara grabbed Rose's hand and ran to catch up with Jack. Rose ran along side Clara and laughed. Amy ran after them, laughing as well. Owen and Ianto closed up the rear, shaking their heads and chuckling at the girls'giddy moods.

Jack turned giving the girls a serious look. "Now girls. I know you are excited, but plead don't annoy other passengers.

Rose rolled her eyes, "okay." She walked onto the train.

"Come on Ianto! Owen!" Clara shouted and got on followed after Rose and Jack.

Ianto sighed and got on the train.   
Owen did the same.

Jack handed out the tickets. "We are seated in the two rows of seats next to each other, thank god."

"What? Not like me and Rose will go wandering." Clara said.

Jack looked incredulously at the guys then back at the girls and chuckled.

"I am going to pretend that, that wasn't a lie." Owen said, smirking. Ianto chuckled.

Jack sighed at Clara's excited mood. He found their assigned seat. "Three to a seat!" Rose cheered and sat down.

Ianto looked at Clara with a scared expression. "I am not sitting with her."

Clara sat next to Rose in the middle seat. "Rose I'm excited," she whispered to her.

Rose giggled, "I know." She whispered back.

Amy flipped through a magazine. "How long till we are relaxing on the beach again?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know, maybe two, three hours?"

"Two hours? Oh the joys." Clara sighed.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Oh fun."

"Yeah," Amy looked back down at her magazine.

Clara shrugged. "Well I guess that we could bug Owen, Ianto, and Jack for two hours."

Ianto's eyes widened. "Oh no."

Rose laughed. "You bet."

Owen reclined in his seat. "Well I am going to take a nap. I am nackered."

"Ianto first, or Jack?" Clara asked rubbing her chin deviously.

"I don't want HER," Ianto pointed to Clara, "to pinch her cheeks again."

Rose twisted her lips in thought. "Jack. We should give Ianto a rest." Ianto sighed in relief.

"I guess," Clara said, a little disappointed she couldn't play with Ianto's cheek again.

Jack looked at them and frowned.

"Oh Jack," Clara turned in her seat and poked his stomach. "Lighten up!"

Rose grinned at Jack. "Oh come on."

He slaps Clara's hand away lightly.  
"Just be thankful I said yes." He grumbled. "I am regretting this already."

Clara sighed and turned to Owen. "Owen? How are you tired? You have been dead the past three days." She poked his nose.

Owen opened one eye and smirked, "side effects from being DEAD for three days."

Clara rolled her eyes and looked over at Rose. Rose looked out the window, watching the scenery wiz by. "Rose? Why did you tell Jack? When I was there with Owen after he had died..." She whispered so only Rose could hear.

Rose looked at her feet, frozen. "I-I'm sorry... I thought you needed, um help." Rose lifted her head and looked at Clara apologetically.

Jack crossed his arms. Ianto leaned and rested his head on Jack's shoulder. Clara looked away from Rose and looked at the train floor, for once, staying quiet.

"I'm sorry Clara," Rose mumbled. "I just wanted to help." She met Clara's gaze on the floor.

"It's okay Rose, maybe I had gone... Crazy," Clara sighed looking up. "I don't know. I just... Didn't want accept that Owen was dead."

Rumbling noise came from the back of the train. Amy look's from her magazine. "What was that?"

Jack looked up. He cocked an eyebrow and checked his alien life tracker. "Shit." He muttered.

Everyone looked at Jack with confused expressions. Ianto rested his chin on Jack's shoulder.

"What is it?" He asked. The girls looked at Jack worriedly.

"It looks to be that there is an alien portal on this train. I potentially dangerous one at that." Jack sighed. "It seems that we can never get a break."

Clara placed her hand on Owen's shoulder and tried to shake him awake. "Wakey wakey, Owen get up!"

Owen grumbled and slowly opened his eyes. "What!" He responded aggravated. Rose nodded her head at Jack, scared.

"Alien portal. On train. Now. Get up!" Clara replied urgently.

Owen sat up. "Ah, the action never sleeps does it? Well I do."

"Owen! Get up! Don't go back to sleep!" Clara shook his shoulder as his eyes lids began to droop.

"Fine! I won't!" Owen said in response. He sighed

"We need to find this thing and deactivate it as soon as possible. It could unleash aliens that could bring harms way to innocent people." Jack stated in his serious work tone. Ianto sighed and moved his head from   
Jack's shoulder.

Amy got up from her seat. "Gimme a gun. Just in case." Jack nodded and handed a gun to Amy discretely.

"Why does Amy get one?" Clara whined.

" I asked for one stupid!" Amy retorted.

"Sorry." Clara muttered and looked at her feet.

Ianto snickered. Clara's ear got red   
and her face looked hurt.

Rose glared at Amy. "Amy!"

"Sorry." Amy grumbled.

Jack rolled his eyes. "I swear you all are so damn emotional." Jack handed Clara a gun so no other passenger could see. Ianto nodded.

Owen lifted a hand. "I second that."

Clara shook her head and gave the gun back in the same manner. "No. Forget it. I don't need it." Owen yawned and started to doze off.   
Clara looks at him and hits Owen upside the head. "Owen?! This is no time for sleep!"

Jack shrugged, taking the gun back and turned to Rose, offering her the gun, "Rose?"

"Yes?" She asked unsure to do in the predicament.

"Want a gun?"

She nodded. "Sure, Jack."

Owen jumped and rubbed his head. "Oi!"

"Try to stay awake this time!" Amy chastised.

He held out his hands and gave her an exasperated expression. "Hey! Don't you think I am trying!"

"Owen, just try okay?" Clara asked placing her hand on his.

He sat up, moving his hand from under hers. He glared at her. "If I had known that I would have been bloody brought back to live I would have taken a nap in advance, sorry."

Clara looked at him with a hurt expression. She looked at the ground and crossed her arms over her chest. Ianto smirked at Owen's sarcastic remark.

Owen's face softened. "Oh come on, I'm back aren't I?" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Clara sighed and didn't respond. Amy rubbed Clara's back. "Cmon guys it's okay."

"Cmon," Rose stood. "We have to hurry now, don't we?"

Jack stood as well and looked at his tracker/phone. "Yes we do, thank you Rose."

Rose nodded seriously in response.

Amy stood and nodded as well, "let's go."

Ianto stood professionally and nodded as well. Owen's eyes started to droop again.

Rose shook Owen's shoulder. "Owen, please."

"Leave him. He's fine." Jack ordered.

Rose straightened. "Okay. Let's get going."

Jack looked at the tracker. "It doesn't say exactly on the train it's located but it's here. I want everyone to patrol a couple cars and keep your eyepieces on." Jack order turning the earpiece he already had in, on. "If you see anything suspicious let everyone know."

Rose took a ear piece from her bag that was in the front pocket and put it in her ear. She nodded. Clara sighed and took out her ear piece, looking at it. Ianto politely his ear piece from his suit pocket and   
fastened it in his ear.

Amy put her ear piece in. "Okay,"

Clara put her ear piece in with out looking up from the floor. "Should one of us stay..?" She looked up. "Just in case Owen wakes up?"

Rose stood in the aisle, not volunteering.

"Good idea Clara, are you volunteering?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Clara hung her head and   
looked back at the floor.

Amy pat her back, "Be careful."  
Rose smiled lightly.

"Jack, sorry. I just think someone should stay here... Just in case." Clara looked up at Jack and smiled sadly. Jack nodded understandingly.

Rose smiled and patted Clara's back encouragingly, "we know."

"You guys should go, before somebody gets hurt." Clara said. She sighed and sat down next to Owen. She played absentmindedly with his hands.

Rose nodded in agreement. "Okay. Let's split up?" She asked.

Jack nodded. "Alright, move out!" He ordered and jogged to the next car.

Amy walked out to further cars. Rose walked the opposite direction of Jack, through the door and into the other car. Ianto followed Jack through the crowded train. They scouted the car for people holding a bag of some sort suspiciously. Rose walked the aisle cautiously, gun in pocket.

Amy walked with gun in hand, freaking out some passengers, but she ignored them and continued walking. Rose kept her hand on her hidden gun, looking up and down the aisle. She walked into the next car after not seeing anything. She is welcomed with an unusual blast of cold.

"Anyone? Anything?" Amy asked into her ear piece.

Rose stood in surprise and slowly put her hand to her ear piece. "I-I think."

Clara hears this from her earpiece and becomes alert. "Rose? Are you okay?"

Rose shook it off. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just..." She shivered. "Drastic change of temperature here."

"I'm on my way Rose," Amy told her via ear piece.

Clara stiffened and talked via her ear piece. "Tell Jack. I think that's where the portal is. Somewhere in that area."

Rose nodded slowly. "You sure?"

"I think so." Clara gripped Owen's sleeping hand.

"Jack?" Rose spoke uncertainly through her ear piece. Rose walked up the aisle looking at the the people. She shivered as it got colder as she walked.

Amy walked up next to Rose, shivering from the cold. "You okay?" Rose nodded.

Jack and Ianto turned and walked towards the car Rose and Amy were. "Rose? Anyone look suspicious?"

"Not that I s-" Rose's gaze lands on a woman looking around frantically with a bag clutched in her grasp.

Ianto and Jack walk to then at a slow pace through the crowded train.

"Hey J-Jack..?" Clara stuttered scared.

"Yeah?" Jack replied to Clara via ear piece walking around a child.

Ianto bent down, giving the little girl a lollipop and smiling kindly at her. "Why don't you go back to you seat?"

"Thank you mister!" The little giggled and went back to her seat." Jack smiled at how good Ianto was with children.

"I-I-I think the portal, is leaking..." She said shakily.

Rose listened in ear piece carefully. "Clara?"

"Well Clara I am trying to get there as soon as I can," Jack spoke to Clara via earpiece.

Clara screams.

"CLARA!" Rose shouted getting funny looks.

Clara's heart beat heavily in her chest. People in the car were screaming and running at the sight of the alien. It was nearly seven feet tall, reptilian like and baring large teeth and claws. It stood in front of Clara's seat facing her down. Owen still slept beside her like nothing as happening. Clara slowly took out a dagger she kept hidden in her boot. She shakily pointed it at the alien.

"Damn it!" Jack muttered running with Ianto to their car.

Rose stood shocked in the freezing cold car a little ways away. "Jack, should I go with you?"

"No!" Jack said frustrated, "investigate! Amy say with Rose."

Clara tried to wake Owen with no avail.

"O-ok" Amy stammered.

Rose turned to see Amy, "hey." She said weakly.

Jack and Ianto finally burst through the door to the car Clara and the alien was. The car was a chaos of screaming people trying to move to the next car and hiding in their seats.

Clara looked over and Jack and gasped. "Jack!" The alien whipped to face Jack it hissed baring snake like fangs. He responded by pulling out his gun and shooting the alien three times in the head. The reptilian creature crumpled to the floor in a heap.

Clara and the passengers gaped at Jack. He smirked heroically. "You called?"

Ianto rolled his eyes and smiled at the frighten wide eyed passengers. "It's alright now people," he showed his hands showing that they meant no harm. "It's all okay now. We will take take of everything."

"Yea thanks," Clara said shaking slightly. She wiped tears she hadn't noticed she hand shed. She turned to Owen who had slept through the entire thing. "Owen! Wake up!" She yelled in his ear.

Owen jumped, trying to look alert but failing as his eye lids drooped. "Yep!"

"Come on," Clara said to Owen. "It's not safe for you to sleep anymore."

He yawned and stood, wiping his eyes. They widened when he catches a glimpse of the alien that loomed over him moments ago. "Oi, when did that get here?"

"When you were asleep!" Clara replied standing as well.

Owen nodded. "Right,"

Rose and Amy stood in their separate cart a little ways down, shivering. "Jack?" Rose spoke into her ear piece. "What do Amy and I do?" Her voice cracked.

"Look for the portal," Jack replied via ear piece, starting to walk towards the car the were in. Ianto followed. "We will be there a.s.a.p."

"Owen," Clara took his hand. "Come on." She dragged him along and followed Ianto and Jack.

"We are coming Rose, it's a little difficult because the train is crowded." Jack spoke to her through his ear piece, trudging along.

Rose sighed. "Fair enough." She turned to Amy, "okay. Amy, do you see her?" She pointed to the woman she noticed earlier. The younger woman clutched a luggage close to her chest.

Amy nodded slowly, understanding, "Mmhmm."

Clara walked along dragging Owen, she noticed him slowing. She turned to him. "Owen? Are you okay?"

Owen looked up from the floor. He looked clammy and pale. Small beads of sweat rested on his brow. He struggled to take another slow step. "Yeah, I am fine." He grunted, nodding slowly.

"Oh my god Owen!" Clara exclaimed sitting him in an empty seat. She felt a pit of worry in her stomach. "Jack!"

Rose and Amy stood awkwardly still not quite knowing what to do next. "Come Jack, please." Rose spoke into her ear piece.

Jack looked between Owen and the door to the next car. He let out an exasperated sigh. "Every fucking time," he mumbled. He straightened. "Okay," he spoke in a louder serious tone. "Clara stay with Owen and try to figure out what's wrong. Call me of you need anything. Rose we are coming."

"Thank you," Rose sighed replying to Jack. She rubbed her numb arms.

Amy keep her gaze on the woman rubbing her hands together. "What do we do?"

Jack and Ianto. began to trudge through the crowded train.

Clara sighed swallowing a lump in her throat. "Owen, what's wrong? Are you feeling okay?"

Owen nodded lazily. He body was lethargic and sluggish. "Yeaaaah." He slurred.

"No. No you're not." Her panicked. "Is anyone a doctor?! Anyone?!" She yelled at the people. The commotion of the train not much people heard her. Those who did looked at her like she was mad.

Owen shook his head letting his heavy eyelids droop. Clara slapped his cheeks lightly. "Owen no. Stay awake. Stay awake okay?"

"Oh shush I am tired" Owen lifted a heavy arm and put a finger to her lips, then it dropped.

"Ok..." Clara spoke into her ear piece, "I need help.. What's happening to Owen?"

Ianto sighed. "Side effects of the resurrection." He spoke into his ear piece to Clara. "He is supposed to be dead. His body is suffering from being kicked started suddenly." Ianto and Jack finally arrive to the car Rose and Amy are in. It has hardly any people. They felt the cold.

"Will be okay?!" Clara asked frantically. Her heart thumped on her chest and her pit in her stomach grew.

Ianto shrugged. "Eeeh, I think."

Clara's ear reddened from anger and frustration. "Think?!" She clenched her shaking fist. "You think?! Dammit Ianto?! He looks like he os dying." Clara couldn't stand the thought. She lost him on losing him again would kill her.

Ianto shrugged. "He could be."

"No! Dammit! I am not gonna lose him again! You have to fix him! Make him better, do something!"

Ianto sighed in frustration. "I don't know what to do?! Find a doctor, a stewardess?!"

Rose hugged Jack once he entered. "Thank you" she took up his warmth.

Jack pried her off. "No time for intimacy Rose. We can get as comfortable as we want after we close this portal before anything else gets out." He winked at Rose and walked past her. Rose narrowed her eyes at him as he passed by. Jack turned, rubbing his hands. "So, where is our man?"

Clara let out an exasperated sound of frustration. "What the hell do you think I have been trying to do dumbass?!"

Ianto looked taken aback, "hey!"

Clara looked down and traced Owen's clammy hand. "I'm sorry Ianto..." She was getting all worked up. She sighed, "I'm just sorry."

  
Rose tugged Jack by his trench coat sleeve. She brought him the coldest part of the aisle pointing to the woman who clutched the luggage so tight her knuckles were white.

Jack eyed the woman. "This won't be easy, will it?"Rose shook her head.

Jack let out a deep breath and plastered on his signature sparkling smile and walked over to the young woman. "Hey there," he said seductively.

The woman looked at Jack in a sort of lunatic, paranoid way. "Y-yes?"

He took a seat. "Where are you traveling?" He asked kindly and charmingly.

Amy's face turned into a weirded out frown. The only other person, an average looking male, looked at her weird. "Um... He is looking at me strange..."

Ianto saw Jack flirting with the woman. His eyes widened. Jealousy boiled through him, which took him by surprise.

"Um..." The young woman spoke looking around frantically.

Amy looked at Rose then back at the man. "Why is he still staring at me..."

Rose shrugged, backing away from the scene.

Jack held his hand out to the young woman. "Well my name is Jack, what is your name beautiful?"

"J-Janelle," The young woman stuttered, quickly brushing a strand of curly brown hair out of her face. She looked at Jack with wide eyes.

Jack smiled. "That's a pretty name for a pretty girl."

Clara held Owen's sweaty hand. He keep muttering incoherent words in his sleep. "Ianto?" She asked thro her ear piece. "What do I do?" She sounded as if she was about to cry.

Ianto clenched and unclenched his fists. His cheeks reddened. He didn't want to be jealous but he was.

Rose next to Ianto. "Hey, you okay there?" She nudged him.

Ianto took at deep breath and adverted his eyes from Jack. He spoke into his ear piece to Clara. "If he is running a fever then put cool towels on his forehead or something."

Clara straightened. "Someone get me towels!" She barked at the people in her car. They gave her strange looks. "NOW!" She shouted. They scrambled to get her towels. She was nearly crying when, A man gave her a damp cool towel and she pressed it to Owen's forehead. "Thank you... So much." She said breathlessly.

Owen was slipping in and out of consciousness. "Cl-clara?"

"Owen.... Stay awake. Please. Stay awake. " She said choking up. She tried to calm the overwhelming panic she felt.

Owen smirked and patted her lap. "Hi Clara." He spoke breathless.

"Ok... Will that help him Ianto?" Clara asked voice quavering.

"It should. I am no doctor."

"Owen... Owen, stay here. I am gonna find some help. Stay awake." Clara said to Owen softly petting his hair.

Owen mumbled something else and nodded slowly. "Okay. I-I can try."

"Okay." Clara kissed his hot clammy forehead and went to find Ianto.

Amy nudged Rose. "There is a weirdo staring at me." The man stood slowly from his seat. His strange honey colored eyes stared Amy down.

The man walked up to her and smirked. "What pretty hair you have."

"Uh, thanks?" Amy replied brushing back her orange hair.

"Can you help me with something?" The man asked. Before she could answer he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the bathroom.

"What the heck are you doing?" She tried to tug away from his iron grip. Ianto and Rose didn't see Amy leave.   
Ianto was to distracted by his jealousy and what he had to do to turn off the portal.

"Hang in there." Rose spoke to Ianto understanding his jealousy.

Ianto snapped out of his jealously and looked at Rose curiously. "Hang onto what?"

Rose looked at him questionably. "Um, nothing. But it'll be okay." She patted his back.

  
The man locked the door behind him. Amy gave him a questioning look. He quickly smashed his lips against hers.   
He grabbed her body forcing her to stay. He slipped his warm tongue through the crack in her lips. Amy's began to panic. This was against her will. She didn't want this.

This was rape.

She tried to move but he kept her where she was. Amy jumped when he tried to grab her ass. She felt a pit of fear form in the bottom of her stomach. She tries to scream but it's muffled by his lips. She managed to break away for a few seconds.

"You said you liked my hair!" Amy spoke, her voice quivering. Tears brimmed her eyes

He smirked deviously and slipped his hand onto her boob. "I like all of you."  
She goes to slap him but her hands are under her. She can't break free.

The man pulled away for a second. "If you don't like it," he smirked at his eyes lit up and a ghostly gas oozed out of his mouth. He brought his lips to Amy's ear she shuttered. "I will make you like it."

He went back to normal and she nodded slowly, frightened. She gulped. He brought his lips back to hers and ran his hands through her hair. She was forced to do the same.   
As held onto her head, he knocked off Amy's earpiece so no one could hear her.

Clara ran into the car where Ianto and Rose were. She instantly felt the cold but ignored it. "IANTO!"

Ianto whirled around. "What?!"

Clara pulled his hand and pulled him. "I could care less if you are not a doctor, Owen needs help!"

After a couple more exchanges between Jack and Janelle, he led her to the bathroom. Jack nodded to Ianto professionally.

"Clara!" Ianto pulled his hand back. "Owen has to wait. I have to get to the portal NOW."

"Have Rose do it!" Clara pulled on Ianto's arm but he didn't budge.

"Where would it be?" Rose asked.

Ianto looked at Rose. "Do you even know how?" She shook her head.

Ianto sighed. "Sorry Clara."

"Ianto!" She called after him.

Ianto ignored her walked off to the Janelle's suitcase. He ignored the jealousy raging through him.

Ianto steadily worked on closing the freezing portal. He started to shake from the cold as the portal swirled about in the suitcase.

Clara ran back to Owen. "Owen?!" She stood by the seat she had left him in, panting. Owen was about to nod off. She slapped him awake.

Owen perked up and looked at Clara with semi open eye lids. "Whaaa...?"

"Owen... Come on... Stay awake." Clara stroked his hair frantically.

He looked at Clara through heavy eyes and giggled. "Your pretty." He slurred in his delusions.

Clara blushed. "Thank you" she smiled. "I don't think you are gonna remember any of this."

Rose walked over to Ianto, shivering. "H-how are you doing."

Ianto's eyebrow creased in concentration, teeth shattering. "A-almost t-there."

Clara perked up, hearing the exchange. "Rose?!" She spoke urgently into her ear piece. "Come here."

Rose stood. "Why?"

"Rose now!" Clara begged. Owen hopelessly outstretched his heavy arm to touch Clara's face but it fell to his side.

Rose ran out of the car. She entered another car felt suddenly warm. She entered the car Clara and Owen sat. "Yeah?"

"Help me with Owen. We need to help him." Clara held Owen's sweaty hand in her thin one.

Rose knelt down. "Um..."

"Rose...please" Clara begged with tears in her eyes.

"What do I do?!" Rose panicked. She hadn't seen Owen yet. She had only heard about it. She couldn't lie, he looked pretty bad.

"I-I don't know what to do..." Clara sobbed. She had tried to keep in the tears but she let it out.

Rose looked at her with sad eyes. "Clara... It'll be okay."

  
Ianto smiled as the purple portal shut down to a regular suitcase. "Guys! I di-" he began to talk via ear piece, but heard Jack and Janelle's moans from his earpiece. He froze. He angrily ripped his ear piece from his ear and threw it on the ground. He stood.

  
The man, who was possessed by a sex addicted ghost alien, grabbed Amy's breast in the bathroom and ripped off her shirt. She gasped as his large sweaty hands rolled of her cami. He messed up her hair and continued to kiss her sloppily. His tongue gagged her and she wanted to puke. Amy kept trying to push him away, but he wouldn't let her go. She have one last push and fell out the door, her cami rolled all the way up and her zipper and pants were hanging down a little. She screamed as she fell to the ground, triggering attention.

Ianto's jaw dropped as he saw Amy fall out of the bathroom door into the aisle, in her . He ran to her. "Amy!"  
The ghost man who had been keeping her captive smirked at Ianto. Ianto came to conclusions and pointed his gun at the man's head.

Amy started to cry. "No no no no..."

Ianto looked at Amy beyond pissed off. "Do you want me to shoot him?"

Amy put a hand on Ianto's gun. "No,"

"Then what do I with this scumbag?" Ianto says curling his lips in disgust.

She shook her head crying. "I-I don't know."

  
"Jack?!" Clara spoke into her ear piece.

Jacks breathing was rigid from sex. "Yeah?"

"I thought I heard Amy scream. And Jack, why are you screaming?" Clara asked. She wasn't crying and sounded firm.

Jack finished having sex. He walked out of the bathroom across the one Amy had been to see her crying and Ianto pointing a gun at a man.   
Jack smirked when he saw Amy was only in her bra.

Rose's eyebrows creased. "Amy? What's wrong with Amy?" She questioned Clara.

Clara ignored her. "Jack?! Is Amy okay?"

Rose spoked into her ear piece. "Everyone! What's going on?"

Jack was just has confused as Ianto, who by the way seemed pretty angry. "Well no... She is crying."

Rose got a feeling mixed with fear and anger. "Find out what's wrong!"

"Amy. What happened? Why are you like this?" Jack asked. Amy was crying to much to respond.

Ianto looked at Jack anger teaming within him. Jack's hair and clothes were disheveled. "This asshole tried to rape her."

Rose overheard from her earpiece. "What?!"

"I-I. Can't" Amy continued crying.   
  
Jack's face darkened. Janelle ran to her suitcase and screamed when she saw that the portal was gone.

Clara gasped hearing the conversation from Jack's ear piece. "What?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Shoot the bastard!"

"I was about to!" Ianto growled.

"Shoot him." Rose said with a terrifying amount of serenity.

Amy nodded slowly. "Do it." She whispered softly, tears still streaming down her face.

Ianto took a deep breath and pulled the trigger. Amy flinched and put in her ear piece slowly.

Rose heard the gun shot. "Good"

Clara cringed at the gun shot and  
Looks back to Owen. "Owen?!" She shook him.

"Is O-Owen alright?" Amy asked, voice still shaking as she rolled down her cami and stood. Ianto silently handed her her shirt a

"I hope so..." Clara replied almost o herself.

Janelle frantically looked through her now normal suitcase. She rapidly pressed a small button to reactivate it with no prevail. She whipped her head to face them. "MY PORTAL!" She screeched. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PORTAL?!"

Ianto was beyond pissed at this point. He had no time for this hag. "I destroyed like it should be."  
Amy tried to get up but fell against the wall. Janelle shrieked and walked slowly towards Ianto her nails growing until they were two inch claws. Her forked tongue flicked out of the side of her mouth and her warm brown eyes turned deep green and silted like a reptile's.

Ianto stared her down and pointed his gun at her forehead. Fueled with anger, he pulled the trigger and still once she fell to the ground he shot her a few more times for good measure.

Jack looked at Ianto, shocked. He wondered what the heck has gotten into him. Ianto stomped back to where he had left his ear piece from when he had threw it earlier an put in his suit pocket. He walked angrily back to his seat.

Amy walked back shakily and sits in a seat in tears. She sobs after thinking about it again.

Clara sees Ianto. "Ianto!" He ignored her and walked to the next car and sat in his seat.

"Ianto!" Rose called after him but he was out of ear shot.

Ianto sat in his seat. He crossed his arms angrily over his chest. He exhaled loudly and his face was slightly red.

  
Jack walked over to Rose and Clara were. He walked in to see Clara crying shaking Owen as Rose awkward stroked her back.

"What's gotten onto Ianto?" Jack asked.

"He's-he's jealous!" She looked at Jack, overwhelmed with emotions. "That's what's wrong! How could you be so stupid!"

Jack's had a confused expression on his face. "Wha...? But why would he feel?" Then he realized why Ianto felt jealous. He felt guilty and his face showed it.

"Maybe next time you should take your ear piece out!" Clara said bitterly, wiping her eyes. "Now help me with Owen!"

Jack looked down at Clara and sighed. He bent down to Owen. "I was afraid this would happen."

"What?" Clara asked not taking her gaze from Owen.

Jack shook his head and looked at her. "We have to wait it out. Hope that Owen can fight it off himself. It's out of our hands."

"What's going on?!" Clara grabbed Jack by the collar and shook him furiously. "WHAT IS GOING ON WITH OWEN?" She said choking on tears.

Jack pried her off. "His body is shutting down from shock. Owen is strong. Hopefully he can recover."

Rose sat down putting her face in her hand, and sighed, not crying.

Amy continued sobbing as she looked out the window. She whispered Rory's name over and over. Clara held Owen's hand and said "I love you" multiple times sweetly as she could. The train chugged on to its destination.

Jack walked over to Amy and sat with her. He felt Ianto's glare stab him in the back. Jack rubbed Amy's back. "Shh it's okay now." Amy felt dirty inside.

Tears rolled down her cheeks lighter. Her phone rang. She picked up. "Hello?" She sniffed.

Rory was on the other line. "Amy?"

Amy wiped her nose. "Yeah?"

"Are... You okay?" Rory asked, concerned.

"Yeah.. No." Amy wiped a tear.

"What' s wrong?!" Rory on the other line, his voice more urgent.

Amy shook her head. "I-I can't say." She held out her phone for someone else to tell him.

Jack took the phone. "Hey, Rory?"

Rory began to yell. "What is it?! Amy?"

"Ouch." Jack said wincing at the volume of Rory's voice. "Quiet down."

"Who is this? What happened to my wife?!" Rory asked sternly.

"It's Jack calm down." Jack looked over at Amy. "She was..." Jack gulped. "Nearly raped by ghost."

The other side of the line is silent for a while. Jack thought Rory had hung up. "...what?" Amy fought back more tears and bit her lip.

Rory grew extremely angry. Jack swore he could hear his anger boiling. "Jack." He said in a scary calm way. "EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT HAPPENED."

Jack winces, already feeling the guilty. "She was forced into a bath room..." Jack stole a glance at Amy's broken state. "Yeah.... Stuff happened." Jack spoke gravely.

Rory was breathing heavily now. "Jack."

Jack felt guilt gnawing at his insides. "I am so sorry Rory. But nothing happened. She escaped before anything could happen and Ianto shot him." Ianto looked up at the sound of his name and scowled Jack.

"Jack." Rory repeated himself strongly. "Tell my wife to pack her things, please." He said through gritted teeth.

"We are going to Camden, at least let her have her vacation. You can meet us there." Jack said running a hand through his dark hair.

Rory sighed angrily. "Fine. But if something else happens to her, so help you, I am holding YOU responsible!" The line went dead. Jack winced.

Amy looked up. "How did it go?"

Jack gulped and handed her phone back to her. "He said hi," he smirked weakly.

"Jack," Amy said, voice stern.

Jack looked at Amy gravely. "He said he would be coming for you at the train station. I'm sorry Amy her doesn't want you getting hurt."

Amy nodded slowly in response. "No it's fine. Great actually."

Jack reached out for her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "We will miss you Amy."

"I won't sex, or almost sex with a stranger again." He laughed bitterly and looked at the window. "I'll miss you guys too, but there will be more adventures."

Clara stood up. She grabbed Ianto's hand and pulled him. "Come on. We have to help Owen."

Ianto looked at Clara, still mad. "Clara we can't do anything. We have to hope he can fight it off."

Driven by emotions Clara slapped Ianto. "There has to be something you can do! You need to get over your stupid jealous rage Ianto! We have bigger problems than your self pity, Amy is in a state of shock and Owen is dying!" He huffed and blew some stray hair from her face. "Get over it."

Ianto looked at Clara appalled. He looked around and saw passengers looking them now. Ianto looked back at Clara and sighed. "Fine." He clenched and unclenched his fist. "Okay. I need cold towels for his fever, blanket for is chills, and s bucket for vomiting. That could happen." Owen started to look green. "Actually I could use the bucket now..."

Clara looked around and grabbed a bucket from the doorway between cars and handed it to Ianto. "Here."

Ianto quickly out in front of Owen's mouth and Owen jerked forward an vomited. Clara rubbed Owen's back trying not to vomit himself.

Owen's eyes shot open and he gasped for air. "Oh my god!"  
Owen looked at Clara wide eyed. "Yea-" he was caught off my more vomit. He held onto the edged of the bucket until his knuckles turned white. "

Ianto lightly tapped Owen's shoulder. "Owen I need you to stay with me."

Owen gritted his teeth, the taste of vomit burned in the back of his throat. "I'm trying."

Amy cried as Jack comforted her awkwardly. Ianto winced at the sound of Amy crying. "She isn't holding up well is she?" Ianto spoke to Rose.

Rose shook her head gravely. "No" she spoke quietly.

Owen slumped into his seat, looking better than he had, spite he just puked his breakfast. "I feel like shit."

Ianto smirked. "Glad to see your humor is still okay."

Clara walked over to Owen and smiled sadly. Owen closed his eyes and peacefully rolled his shoulders. "God I am tired."

Clara got worried and fear filled her. "No Owen. Don't sleep please."

Owen waved her off. "No, no I feel much better now." He folded his hands over his chest. "Being sick just tires me out." Owen replied sounding healthier.

Clara let out a sigh if relief and sat next to Owen. Ianto sat back into his seat. Jack stood awkwardly in the aisle, although he himself will admit that it was awkward when it was.   
Ianto looked at him angrily and ignored him.

Jack sighed and fell into the seat next to Ianto. "So much for a vacation right?" Rose sat next to Jack.

Amy laughed bitterly. "Better than nothing." Rose smiled appreciating Amy's positive attitude after what happened.

Ianto glared at Jack. He groaned. "Oh come on Ianto I had to get the lady away from the case!"

Ianto sighed in defeat. "I know. Doesn't mean I still didn't feel like dirt." Rose sat silently 'not' listening.

"Sorry you felt that way Ianto," Jack said sweetly with pleading eyes that had a glint of humor in them.

Jack smiled and kissed Ianto's head a bunch of times. Ianto cringed and laughed, pushing him off. "Stop it!"

Rose giggled at the two guys, but covers her mouth quickly not wanting to disrupt.

Jack looked at Ianto with a smile and stole a quick kiss on the lips. Ianto jumped and pushed him off, giving him a warning look, while cracking a smile. Jack sat there looking really happy with himself.

Clara got up silently and went to he nearest bathroom and cried for seemed like forever. She needed to let it out from all the stress. She didn't hesitant be loud, causing people to look at the bathroom door in wonder.

Amy walked over to the bathroom door feeling chills run down her spine from memories of the last time she near these bathroom. She knocked. "Are you alright?"

Clara sniffed and wiped her nose. "Yeah, just go away."

Amy looked hurt. "Okay."

  
The train finally came to a stop.

Rose smiled. "Finally."

Amy knocked again. "Cmon, it's time to go."

Clara walked out of the bathroom. People gave her weird looks. She pushed past Amy and walked to her seat, eyes red.

Jack jumped up and started to get his bag. Ianto rolled his eyes and did the same. Amy grabbed bag and felt a lump in her throat knowing she had to leave.   
  
Owen opened his eyes and stretched like a cat. He yawned. He stood up and grabbed his bag, still feeling tired. He used all his strength not to fall over. Rose held onto her duffel excited. Clara didn't talk and avoided eye contact.

Jack looked at the group and smirked. "Now who wants to go to the beach?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Possessions

 

The train doors opened with a swoosh. Jack was the first to step out, inhaling the ocean air. He looked back at everyone else, none of which were in the best moods. He smiled.

"You guys ready?"

Rose smiled back at him weakly. "Yep."

Clara didn't speak, but Amy sniffed and nodded her head.

Jack looked at Amy and gave her a reassuring smile. "Lets go, then!" He led the way out of the train station, cheerfully dragging his back behind him.

Rose and Clara followed close to him, holding their bags, while Owen and Ianto took up the rear of the group, silently.

Amy groaned. "Where's my husband?"

She could barely finish her sentence before a car sped up the road and pulled into a spot close to the group. They halted, waiting for the door to open. An angry looking Rory jumped out of the car and began making his way toward the group.

Everyone looked at Amy, and then Rory, sad expressions on their faces. Amy walked over to Rory. "Rory!" She smiled sadly. He pulled her into a tough, protective hug. He let go of her, looking her in the eyes. "Are you alright?"

She nodded slowly, then turned to the rest. "I guess this is goodbye for now."

Clara gave Amy a hug. "Have fun with Rory," she sniffed.

"I will." Amy proceeded to give hugs to Rose and Jack, while Rory stood impatiently. Rory motioned for her to get in the car, glaring at Jack all the while. Jack saw the way Rory was looking at him, and he grabbed Amy by the shoulder and pulled her aside. He looked at her with sad eyes. "I am so sorry."

Rory glared at him some more. "Jack," he growled.

Jack looked like a kicked puppy, guilt written all over his face.

Amy sighed, ignoring her husband. "It's okay, it's not your fault... Right?"

"I should've been there. I didn't see, I'm sorry." He apologized again.

"I-it's okay. Bye." Amy hugged him quickly and got in the car with Rory. The car sped away, leaving the group in a sad silence.

Clara walked over to Jack and put a hand on his shoulder. "Jack..." She spoke up. "It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault."

She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek softly. "Okay?"

Jack sighed and nodded, just and Rose reassured him of the same thing, standing in place. "It's okay. It wasn't you."

Owen cleared his throat and put an arm around Clara. "Alright then, lets get to that resort."

Clara smiled and put wrapped her arms around Owen's waist.

Ianto hailed a taxi. It drove over, and he opened the door. "Ladies first."  
Rose got in, Clara sitting next to her. Owen sat next to Clara, and finally Ianto and Jack filed in.

"Camden Resort, please," Jack told the cabbie as he jumped in the passenger seat.

The cabbie turned to look at him with a larger-than-normal smile, his pupils dilated. "Alright then, sir."  
The cabbie drove off. He looked in the rear view mirror at the rest of the group. "So, is this your first time in Camden?" He chirped, very enthusiastically.

Rose spoke up for the group, as cheerfully as she could, wanting to ease the tension. "Yes!"

"Ah, Camden is such a beautiful place." He nodded and looked at the road. "You'll never want to leave..." His smile grew wider with enthusiasm.

  
No one seemed to notice this, so off they drove, until they got to the resort. "Here we are!" The cabbie shouted happily.

"Finally," Clara rolled her eyes and muttered as Rose opened the door quickly, not wanting to be cramped any longer.

Jack pulled out his wallet. "How much will it be?"

The cabbie merely smiled more. "Oh! The ride was free! It is enough satisfaction that we have more people in our beautiful Camden!"

Jack have the cabbie a strange look. "Thanks..." He put away his wallet.   
Rose and Clara stood outside the taxi, waited for the rest of the group to get out. Rose looked down at the ground patiently, pushing the blonde hair out of her face.

Clara nudged her. "Rose... Come on, we're on vacation! We have to be, ya know, happy."

Rose cracked a weak smile. "Yeah, you're right." She exhaled confidently as she could.

Clara reached over and tickled her a bit. "Come on, you've gotta smile more than that."

Rose began to laugh.Lightly at first, then harder as she dropped her duffel bag and tried to swat away Clara. "Stop!" She shouted in between giggles.

"Are you happier now?" Clara continued to giggle at Rose's laughter and still tickled her.

"Yes! Now stop!" Rose shrieked with laughter and backed away.

Clara stopped and hugged her. "Good."

Rose smiled and hugged Clara back. "Thanks."

Ianto and Owen smirked at them and turned to follow Jack into the resort. Clara walked up to Owen, and Owen kissed her on the forehead, taking her hand. "Lets have some fun now, yeah?"

Jack went up to the check-in person, who had just looked up from a book she was reading, a huge grin on her face. "Hello!" She looked up from the book. "How may I help you?"

Jack gave her a signature sparkling smile. "Two connecting rooms, please."

"Surely!" The check-in lady smiled and gave him the keys.

Jack nodded and took the keys, turning to he rest of the group.   
"Okay! Two rooms: one for the guys and the other for girls."  
Various reactions scattered the group.

Ianto nodded, Owen groaned and rolled his eyes, Clara looked disappointed, and Rose simply laughed at the reactions from all of the above.

Jack scolded Owen and Clara. "Hey! It's for changing purposes! No but's."

"Or so you can fuck Ianto..." Clara muttered under her breath.

Owen sighed. "Fine. But I swear, if you two decide to have sex in the middle of the night, I won't have it, I won't."

Ianto's face burned red. Jack only smirked at Owen. "You could always join in."

Ianto only continued to grow redder. Clara looked shocked. "No!"

Now it was Owen's turn to redden. Jack only chuckled and handed a laughing Rose the keys. She walked towards the elevator, still laughing.

Clara soon ran up to her. "Owen will not have sex with them. I won't have it."

Rose merely grinned, chuckling as she pushed the elevator button. "Gotcha."

"I'm serious, Rose." Clara crossed her arms.

"I know, I know," she smiled some more and walked inside the elevator as the doors opened. Everyone else filed inside,and the elevator went up to their floor. The doors opened again and everyone climbed out.

Jack stood in the middle of the hall. "Alright, lets get settled in and then we'll go to the restaurant to eat, okay?"

Everyone seemed to agree, from a range of smiles to groans.   
They got to the two room doors. Jack opened the door to the guys' room and they went inside, while the girls did the same once Rose opened the door.

Owen took a look around their room. "I have got to say, Jack, you really outdid yourself."

The room had a large bathroom, a small kitchen area - with a microwave, mini fridge, and stove - and two luxurious beds.  
Ianto saw the bedroom and stuttered. "Th-there are only two beds..."

Jack smirked and nodded. "I know," he said, placing his bag on a table by the window.

Owen grumbled. "I'm not sharing with anyone, if that's what you're suggesting."

A knock came from the door of the guys' room. "Excuse me?" A female voice called. Owen was the one to open the door, to see a pink-haired girl looking at him, dressed in a worker's uniform.

"May I help you?" Owen asked.

The worker girl looked at him shyly. "I was making sure th-the room was clean. I-I didn't know if someone had cleaned it before you came in."

Owen looked around the room sarcastically, then back at her. "Well, looks like we're fine here, thanks." He closed the door on her without anther word.

The girl outside the door had a surprised look on her face. "Oh... Kay." She walked away.

Jack saw Owen close the door on the girl. "That wasn't very nice," he scolded.

Clara walked through he rooms' connection before Owen could respond. She walked up to him and pulled him into a hug, burying her face in his chest.

He wrapped his arms around Clara. "Come on, lets go get some food. I'm starved."

Clara took his hand and walked out with him, meeting up with Rose in the hall, all three oblivious to the pink-haired girl, who was struggling to her feet.

"Yeah, I fell, in case you didn't notice..." She muttered to herself, although hoping no one heard her.

Jack walked out the door and had heard her none the less. He chuckled at her remark.  
He saw the rest of the group get onto the elevator, but he stayed behind.

"You weren't supposed to hear that..." The girl looked at him shyly.

"Nah, it's okay." He grinned at her with his signature smile. "Owen always has his head up his ass."

The girl laughed and covered her mouth quickly. She corrected herself. "Sorry, is there anything I can help you with?"

Rose's voice called to Jack as she held open the elevator doors. "Jack! Come on!"

Jack smiled. "Not at the moment, but I need your name, so I can request you when I need it." He winked.

Rose's voice called to Jack as she held open the elevator doors. "Jack! Come on!"

"Coming!" He sighed.

"I-I'm Eliza." She blushed. "Eliza Chanson."

"Great. Thanks. Got to go!"  
Jack ran to the elevator and got inside. "Sorry," he smiled.

Rose nudged him playfully. "Took you long enough," she laughed and rolled her eyes.

The elevator descended and the doors opened. Jack hopped out. "After the train ride, I'm starving!"

The group exclaimed their agreements, all except for Clara. "I... I'm not very hungry..." No one seemed to acknowledge her.

Jack walked up to the front desk of the restaurant. He smiled. "Table for five, please."

The woman smiled widely. "Of course..." She stood up and began walking to a table. "Follow me!"  
The woman stopped at a large rectangular table. "Here you are. The buffet is right there, for which you can pay for now." She held out her hand and Jack put money in it. She didn't cease to smile. "Do enjoy." The woman turned and left.

"Well, I'm going up immediately." Rose walked over to the buffet table, followed by Ianto.

Owen sat next to Clara. "You want me to get you some food?"

"No... You get something for yourself." Clara responded solemnly.

Owen nodded and went up to the buffet with Rose and Ianto, Clara laying her head on the table.   
Jack remained sitting at the table with Clara, until he saw a familiar pink-haired girl holding a broom and dustpan, sweeping the floor.

  
He smiled and got up, walking over to her. "Hey, nice to run into you again."

"Likewise." She didn't look up from her sweeping.

Jack chuckled, still next to her. "How come you aren't as happy to work here as everyone else?"

"I'm just... Not satisfied here." She replied as if she was trying to come up with the correct words to use

Jack nodded. "I see."

She went back to work. "I'm just not that happy here, that's all."

Jack nodded again and looked at all the other creepy, smiling faces of the other customers and workers. "Everyone else is, though..."

Ianto and Rose return to the table with lots of food on their plates. Ianto began eyeing Jack and the girl he was with. "What's with that girl? Jack seems to like her..." He seemed jealous slightly, although not as much as on the train.

"I don't know, Ianto." Clara didn't lift her head from the table.

"I don't know either, but she seems weird, with that pink hair..." He began to shovel food into his mouth.

"I like her hair," Clara stated, matter-of-factly.

"Me too," Rose looked at them skeptically. "I don't know what's up with you two."

Ianto ignores his food and continues to watch Jack. Owen continues to chow down.

"Owen!" Clara lifted her head from the table. "Take a breath!"

Owen looked up, some sauce on his upper lip. "Why, you want any?"

"No, thank you." She took a napkin and wiped his mouth.

Owen's cheeks pinked slightly. "Clara..." He complained.

Rose laughed at them and finished her food. She got up, curious herself as to who Jack was speaking with.  
She walked over to him slowly. "Hey, aren't you gonna eat?"

Jack looked at Rose and smiled. "In a moment, but let me introduce you to my new friend Eliza."

Rose smiled at her. "Hello!" She held out her hand.

Eliza shook her hand. "Hi... You look familiar, have we met?"

Rose shook her head, letting go of Eliza's hand. "No, I don't think so."

  
Jack looked curiously between them. "Well, it was nice talking to you again," he winked at Eliza. "But I gotta go eat."

Before he could sit down, Clara walked up to them. She turned to Rose. "Can I have the room key, Rose?"

  
Eliza went back to sweeping as Rose responded. "Yeah... Sure." She pulled the key out of her pocket and handed it to Clara.

Jack looked at Clara and crinkled his eyebrows. "You alright, Clara?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..." She took the key from Rose's hand. "I'm just not hungry, and I wanna take a shower."

Jack nodded at them both and went to get food as Clara walked to the elevator.

Back at the table, Ianto ate his food, looking at Eliza the whole time. What he didn't expect was for her to reach into her pocket. She pulled out an object - one that he recognized. She pushed a button on it and pointed it around the room, scanning it. Ianto's mouth hung open. She had a sonic screwdriver.

Eliza turned toward Ianto. She saw him looking at her. Her eyes widened and she put a finger to her lips. "Please," she mouthed, realizing he had saw her use the sonic  
Ianto opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again and nodded.  
Eliza mouthed back, "thank you."

Jack saw Ianto look shaken up, but he shrugged, choosing to ignore it. He stood up, after finishing his food. "Well, I'm tired. I'll be in the room"

Owen nods. "I'll go with you. It's been a long day." The two of them walk away from the table and into the elevator, leaving Ianto and Rose at the table.

Rose glances at Ianto occasionally, almost awkwardly. He notices this, but doesn't really say much to her. The thought of Eliza's sonic screwdriver clouded his head. He couldn't contain himself.

"She has a sonic!" Ianto blurted, and quickly covered his mouth.

Rose looked up at him quizzically. "What are you talking about?"

Ianto slid his hand off of his mouth, sighing. "One of those sonic screwdriver things that Jack told me about. She has one."

Rose sat in silence. She looked down and realized that she had gripped the table, her knuckles turning white. "That's... That's impossible."

He shook his head. "It's obviously not impossible. That girl does have one."

Eliza listened carefully to Rose's conversation with Ianto and her face reddens with anger. She walked out slowly pretending to be arranging tables.

Rose looked over to Ianto wide eyed. "S-She can't! T-that is impossible!" She shouted angrily.

"Rose!" Ianto hushed the emotional blonde. "Keep it down!"

Angry boiled within Eliza. Storming over to Ianto, she yelled at him. "You said you wouldn't!" She backed him into table.

Rose looked at Eliza with wide eyes. "How...?"

Eliza snapped her head towards Rose. "None of your business." She narrowed her eyes and walked briskly back to the kitchen.

Rose looked to Ianto, teary-eyed and confused. "Ianto..." Her breathing was rugged. "How..? So she could know the doctor?!" She nodded waiting for an answer.

Ianto shrugged. "I guess."

Rose leaned back in her chair realizing how crazy she must sound. "I'm sorry. It's just.. Why her?" She glared the direction Eliza went.

Ianto shrugged again and sighed. "I don't know."

Rose put her head on the table and Ianto took a worried sip of his water.

"I don't get it." Rose mumbled into the table.

A silent tear falls down Eliza's cheek as she hears the conversation but she wipes it away quickly. She emerges from the kitchen. "I can't tell you why." She swallows tears and fights of the memories that threat to rise to the surface of her mind. She can almost hear the desperate, devastating sounds of warfare again. "Just now its important." She walks out of the buffet room briskly to the next room so she can still hear.

"Wait!" Rose jumped up from her chair, suddenly realizing that she was tearing up. "Please!" She called after her again. Her voice felt drowned out from the noise of the dining hall. She stumbled to find her.   
Ianto ran after Rose and Eliza. Rose looked at Ianto. "What do I do?" Rose breath almost inaudibly.

Rose sighed in exasperation and continued to follow where Eliza went.

Eliza sank to the floor in the closet she was hiding in. Her eyes squeezed shut. Her past hurt her.

Rose searched the next room, calling Eliza's name kindly at first, then angrily, and soon in tears exiting the room quickly.

Ianto caught Rose into a hug. "Shh it's okay." She in response clutched his clothing and sobbed into his chest

She let go of Ianto in shock. "I-I am sorry." She wiped her eyes quickly.

Ianto put his hands on Rose's shoulders and smiled. "It's okay."

Rose looked apologetically at Ianto and pulled him into another hug.

 

 

Clara turned on the shower. The warm water pelted her back softly. She closed her eyes and ran her hands through her brown hair. She felt a tight feeling in her stomach; she rubbed her stomach and sighed seeing that she gained a few pounds.

The shower, like the rest of the hotel room was very luxurious. She scrubbed her skin a little too hard trying to keep herself together. All that had happened today was intense. Everything lately has been really intense actually and has been messing with her emotions.

Once she finished washing out her hair she stepped out of the shower and slipped into one of Owen's old shirts and a pair of sweatpants and walked to the door that divided the two rooms.

She knocked on it lightly.

Owen sluggishly gets out of bed as Jack continues to snore away. He opened the door. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Clara spoke softly not wanting to wake Jack from his slumber. Owen nodded sleepily. He leans in the door way crossing his arms. "No I mean are YOU okay," she reached up and tapped the side of his head. "Are you okay up there?"

Owen looked at her weirdly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Clara crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't know. Just wanted to make sure." She looked down at her feet.

"Are YOU okay?" Owen asked the same question, "'up there'?" He poked her forehead lightly with his pinkie.

Clara sighed, her stomach feeling heavy in her body, "Really, I don't know anymore." She looked him straight in the eyes and teared up a little.

Owen looked at Clara and sighed. "Look, if this torchwood thing os too much for you just say the word..."

"No..." Clara shakes her head foggily. "It's just the after shock that gets me..."

Owen nodded. "I see, you get used to it."

"I hope so.. But not today. I thought I was gonna lose you again.." Clara trailed off.

Owen nodded. "I know. I will try my best." He chuckled and kissed her on the forehead.

Clara sniffled and nodded. "Ok." She hugged Owen tightly inhaling his scent making sure he was really still here. He stiffened, then loosened into embrace. "Goodnight Owen."

"Night" Owen replied. He closed the door between the two rooms silently and went back into the room to see Jack sitting up in his bed looking at his phone/tracker with a concerned face.

He looked up at Owen. "Owen. We have a problem." Owen smirked at Jack's mission control reference that he hadn't realized he made.

"Th-there is an extremely high count of aliens at this resort. By the looks of it," He spoke as professionally as one could with a drowsy voice, shaking his head in disbelief. "basically everyone in this place is an alien."

Owen gave Jack a wary look. Jack cocked an eyebrow as he analyzed the device closer.

"There is one alien though that is..." Jack's eyes widened in shock. "A time lord."

Clara had been over hearing the conversation and swung open the door. "What?!" She panted and felt her stomach tighten. "Is the Doctor... Here?!" She looked at both men frantically. "Oh my god.. The Doctor... We have to find him." She ripped the covers off Jack. "Come on!"

Jack being only in his boxer's smirked at Clara. "Clara if you want to sleep with me now is not the time."

"Oi!" Owen protested.

"Oh god..." Clara turns and bumps into Owen. "Sorry... Put more clothing on Jack."

Jack winked and opened his arms. "You know you want it."  
Clara blushed.

Owen gave Jack a warning glare. "Jack," he spoke dangerously. "You are walking on dangerous territory."

Jack rolled his eyes and brushed off Owen's weak threat.

 

Rose's breathing became less rigid and she pulled away from him. "Should we go up and check on the others?" She cracked a smile.   
"Cmon," she walked over to the elevator and pressed the button to go up.

Rose and Ianto step into the elevator. She squeezes his hand, grateful, and then let's go, pushing the button and ascending. Cheesy tropical elevator music played. The elevator halts at their floor an the doors slide slowly open and they step out. Walking over to their door, Rose knocks on it.

Jack got up from his position on the bed. His boxer hugged his bottom nicely and his dark hair was ruffle from sleep. He opened the door and leaned in the doorway and gave Rose and Ianto a I-am-sexy-and-I-know-it smile.

"Hey guys-" Rose begins to speak but stops as she takes in the fact wears only boxers. "JACK?! Really?!"

Ianto looked Jack up and down his face heated up. He smirked playfully in response. Rose covered her eyes and walked in the room, pushing past Jack.

Ianto started to walk inside as well but was stopped by Jack placing a hand on his chest. He leaned in to Ianto's ear. "It's okay to stare Ianto." He whispered seductively.

Ianto hitched in breath as Jack licked his ear. Ianto wiped his ear violently with a grumpy red-faced expression. Jack chuckled and let Ianto through.

Clara who stands next to Owen secretly looks at Jack's arse.

Owen saw this and nudged Clara's arm. "Oi! Stop that!"

Clara sighs and shakes her head as if to say 'poor naive Owen.' "Oh Owen, it's not my fault Jack's got an ass on him." She chastised a little too loud.

Jack turned to them and closed the door. "Thanks Clara," he winked at her as Owen on the other hand looked appalled. Rose laughed and sat on the floor.

Ianto looked at Jack and tried not to blush at his absence of clothing. "Um..." He adverted his eyes from Jack's bum and looked at his face instead which was decorated with a silly smirk. "That girl with the pink hair had a sonic screwdriver."Rose nodded solemnly.

  
"No. Thats impossible." Clara clenched her fist. "That means she'd have to be a... Time lord..."

Jack nodded as professionally as one could being half naked with bed head. "Oh I see. So our friend the doctor is here."

Ianto nodded in agreement. Rose stood. "What? Jack what so you mean?"

Clara sighed. "I thought the doctor was here. My stupid mistake." Her face reddened as she crossed her arms over chest. "Sorry." She mumbled and sat on Owen's bed.   
"Urgh how could I be so stupid... The doctor isn't coming back..." She feels an overwhelming amount of emotions in the pit of her stomach and she tears up.

Clara's mind races and she starts crying. "What if I did something wrong? Maybe that's why he left. Oh god... It's all my fault!" She hiccups as tears fall from her face.

Owen watched Clara and didn't a move to calm her down. He rose an eyebrow and wondered why she acting like this.

"No. Stop that." Rose pats Clara's back and brings Clara in for a hug. "It's not your fault at all."

Ianto and Owen stood awkwardly. Jack cleared his throat. "Although I am sorry Clara, we have a large issue on our hands. Everyone in this hotel besides us are aliens. Guests and workers alike." Jack explained.

Ianto's eyebrows creased. "You sure Jack?"

Jack nodded. "Yes. I woke up and my phone to see the alien life radar going nuts."

Clara sniffed and looked up. "Jack,. What do we do?"

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "We need to get to the bottom of this and find out their intentions. But for now we should go to bed. "

Owen straightened. "What about that Eliza chick?"

Jack shrugged and yawned. "That I don't know. Eliza is most likely a time lord. I doubt she has bad intentions."

Looking as if she wasnt sobbing earlier, Clara perked up. "I hope not. Maybe she knows where the doctor is?"

Rose felt her heart flutter in her chest. "Do you think she does?!"

"Maybe," Jack replied stretching. "But let's not worry about it tonight"

Rose slipped out of the guys' room into the girls' room, getting changed and climbing into bed, head full of thoughts.

Owen yawned and plopped on his bed. Clara crawled into Owen's bed and cuddled up to him like a cat.

"Owen? Are you getting jealous?" She teased.

Owen rolled his eyes and huffed. "No."

"Uh-huh sure, then why'd you get mad when I looked at Jack's very nice ass?" Clara smirked.

Owen rolled his eyes. "Because," he mirrored her expression. "It should be my ass your looking at."

"Who says I haven't?" Clara grinned, her eyes had a mischievous glint to them.

Owen raised and eyebrow then kissed her nose. "Go to bed Clara."

Jack looked at the couple and cleared his throat. "Ms. Clara, although you too are very adorable, you need to go your room."

She rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Why can't I stay with you?"She gave Jack and Owen a convincing puppy dog face. "What if I get scared?" She pouted cutely.

"Then you can come in here then." Jack stated in reply. Clara tried the puppy dog face again. "Clara. Out now." He said sternly.

She scoffed. "Why?" She questioned, crossing her arms. "You guys gonna have a three way?"

Jack smirked. "Maybe," Ianto choked as he was taking a sip from his water bottle.

Owen on the other hand looked appalled as if the thought if that was reality was horrifying. "No!"

Jack chuckled and wanted to say "Don't act like you wouldn't enjoy it." But decided against it.

He instead said, "Rose could be lonely."

Clara sighed. "Fine." She dragged her feet out the room into her shared one. "Rose?"

"Yeah?" Rose spoke from laying down.

"Just making sure you were still breathing I guess." She sighs and plops onto her bed. She pulled her brown hair into a messy bun.

"Thanks." Rose mumbled and shut her eyes tight. Clara hugged her bloated stomach. She got up from her bed and sat against the the door that divided the rooms.

  
Ianto excused himself to the bathroom and came back in a tee and pajama pants.

Owen lay in his be already snoring away. Jack looked at Ianto from his sitting position on the bed and smiled. Ianto looked at Jack's bare chest and bit his lip.

Jack chuckled. "You liking what you see?" Ianto reddened. Jack patted the spot in the bed next to him. "Come sit," Ianto sat next to Jack slowly as the sexual tension grew.

"Don't even THINK about it." Owen snapped from his bed.

Clara had her ear pressed against the door and giggled.

Ianto face was scarlet red and Jack laughed and went under the blanket. "Night guys," Jack turned off the lamp and fell asleep.

Clara, with some effort, got up from the floor and into the plush bed. "Night Rose."

Rose sighed, "night."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ianto was the first of the boys to wake up. He looked Jack sleep from his position sitting on the bed. Jack face didn't seem relaxed. His face was scrunched up and concentrated, as if he wasn't having pleasant dreams. Ianto decided to ignore it.

Rose stood in the bathroom in the girls' room, getting dressed. She looked in the mirror and sees slight bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. She cringed an went back to getting ready.

Clara stirred in her sleep and lifted her head. He rubbed her tight feeling belly. She swung her legs to the side of the side and stood up stretching.

She walked over the the dividing door the rooms for the respected genders. Opening it quietly she saw Ianto already awake. "Good morning Ianto." She stepped inside the room.

Rose poked her head in the doorway. "Hello!"

Ianto nodded to them. "Morning ladies."

"Sleep well?" Clara asked.

Ianto nodded again, even though it took him a while to fall asleep with Jack spooning him the majority of the night. "Yeah."

"Lucky, Clara replied, sighing. "At least someone got some sleep."  
She frowned as Jack stirred in his sleep.

Rose nodded in agreement, grimacing at the visions she had all night of seeing the doctor, keeping her wide awake.

Before Ianto could say anything Jack lifted his head. His eyes were barely opened and he was half asleep. "Mmm" he hummed as he rested his head on Ianto's shoulder. "You smell nice Ianto." He trailed off sleepily and kissed his neck. Ianto blushed.

Rose cooed from her spot in the doorway. Clara giggled and walked over to Owen's bed and sat next to him. He exhaled and clutched his pillow.

"Owen come on wake up." Clara said softly. Owen huffed in response. She pecked his lips. "Wake up Owen," he smiled and sighed but still didn't wake up. Clara rolled her eyes and hit him with a pillow hard. "Owen wake up!"

Owen bolted up rubbing his head. "Oi, I'm up!"

Ianto nudged Jack. "Noooooo." Jack whined still half asleep and kissed Ianto's cheek. Ianto reddened and grumbled, pushing Jack off. He fell sleepily onto the floor and yelped. Ianto smirked.

"Good morning star shines!" Clara exclaimed pinching Jack and Owen's cheeks. They whined ad she smiled.

Jack huffed.

Clara giggled and skipped out of their room into hers kissing Owen on the way out. The guys got ready slowly. Once she was done getting dressed, Clara re entered the room in search of Owen.

Owen sat on the edge of the bed tying his shoes while Jack was putting on his suspenders and Ianto adjusted his tie.

"You guys look dashing this morning." Clara piped up sitting next to Owen.   
  
Jack winked. "Thanks."

Ianto smiled. "Thanks Clara." Rose entered the room.

"So who wants breakfast?" Jack suggested.

Clara sighed. She fought off the urge to hold her bloated stretched out stomach. She didn't really feels that hungry. The thought of food made her nauseas. "Meh.... I'm not hungry..."

Rose yawned and rose an eyebrow. "Again?"

"You should eat Clara." Ianto said.

"Im fine," Clara insisted smiling. "Just not hungry."

Jack looked at Clara with a concerned expression. "At least eat some fruit or toast. You'll need the energy."

"Seriously Clara." Rose added.

"No... I'm just not hungry okay?" Clara said exasperated. Jack sighed and dropped it. "Let's go."

Rose trudged out the door into the hall. Owen and Jack followed. Ianto grabbed the room key and closed the door behind them. Clara holds Owen's hand more for emotional support than anything. He holds her frail hand loosely not really noticing that it's there. He pressed the down button of the elevator. Clara looked up at Owen and gave him a small smile that he hardly returns except for a small twitching of his lips.

The elevator opened and they all stepped in.

"Hey Rose?" Clara asked.

Rose turned he head to look at her. "Yeah?"

"Do... Do you think Eliza knows where the doctor is?" Clara said like her mind was in a different place.

Rose hitched her breath. "I'm not sure."

"I think so..." Clara looked at the elevator floor and squeezed Owen's hand to double check if he was there. "Maybe I am wrong. Shouldn't be to quick to judge right?"

"True" Rose sighed.

The elevator arrived at its destination and Jack and Ianto shuffled out to avoid the awkwardness. Clara followed them. Owen trailed behind. Rose walks out behind them slowly.

Clara noticed Rose's spirits drop durning the conversation so she turned to her. "Rose... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have brought it up."

Rose looked up from her feet and smiled weakly. "No, it's okay."

Ianto looked around the packed lobby of tourist. "I would have never thought all these people were aliens..."

Clara diverted her attention from Rose to Ianto. "All of them?" The group started towards the restaurant.

Jack shrugged walking into the busy buffet. "Now that I know I can see it." He said referring to all the wide smiles and dilated eyes.

Eliza saw through the kitchen window the gang enter the buffet. She was cooking today.

Rose glanced at all the people as they walked by. "It IS awfully weird."

Owen nodded curling his lip in disgust. "Yeah, creepy actually..."

Clara tightened her grip on Owen's hand to compensate for the mild pain felt in her stomach. "But Jack? All of them?"

Jack nodded and looked back at Clara. He saw the pain in her face. "Are you okay?"

Owen rose an eyebrow, silently knowing what is most likely the cause of her actions. "Clara?"

Clara sucked in a breath and tried her best to look composed. "Im fine."

Rose looked at her. "You sure?"

Jack smiled at the hostess who was smiling abnormally wide in return. "Table for five please."

The lady smiled even wider.

Clara tugged Rose's sleeve. "Rose? Can we talk? When we get back to the room."

"What do you need Clara?" Rose asked.

"Oh, just need to talk to you. Girl stuff." Clara winked at the guys.

Rose laughed lightheartedly. "Okay then."

Jack a sarcastic grossed out face then cracked a smile.

Clara saw a pink haired girl watching the while trying to not he noticed but failing to do so. "Is that Eliza?" She pointed her out.

Ianto nodded. "Yup."

"Let's go talk to her..." Clara suggested.

Jack shook his head and pulled out a chair at a table. "Not now. Not here. We are surrounded."

Clara took a seat, on arm clutching her stomach under the table, and nodded. Jack made his way to the buffet.

When Jack approached she didn't realize it. "Hi there would you like som-" she looked up from her serving station and paused when she saw his face.

Jack smirked. "Hello there stranger."

"Long time now see," Eliza joked, she felt nervous sweat run down her back.

Clara walked over to the two with her hand on her hip . "Is this Eliza Jack?"

Jack nodded not removing his faze from the pink haired girl. "Yup."

"H-hi," Eliza stuttered and put her hand out.

"Hi." Clara replied and shook the offered hand with her free one.

"I seem to be famous," Eliza chuckled wondering why he had told Clara that he knew her. Ianto and Owen shuffled down the buffet line listening in.

"Oh yes," Clara laughed, her eyes drilling into Eliza. "Jack never stops talking about you."

Jack smiled contributing to the heavy awkwardness. "I guess you could say that."

Eliza gulped. She had a hunch this had to do something with the guy who wears the suit seeing her sonic. They were still human though, the other guy with their group frowns too much.

She fought to keep cool and smirked. "Really?"

Jack nodded, grinning. "Why don't we all talk in our room later?"

Eliza's hearts kicked into high gear. She felt like he was sentencing her to death. "O-okay."

Jack smiled warmly. "Great! After breakfast?"

Before she could respond he continued down the line and met up with everyone else in mid conversation back at the table. He sat next to Rose and Ianto took the seat next to him.

Clara and Owen proceeded down the line back to the table.

"Tell me what's wrong." Owen said plainly.

Clara faked a surprised look. "I'm fine Owen..."

Owen plopped some strawberries on his plate. "I really, truthfully don't believe that. But what ever."

Clara looked slightly offended. "Why not?"

Owen starts making his way towards the table and Clara struggles to keep up."Because," he doesnt look at her. "You have been clutching your stomach."

Clara looked down at her hand and removed it. "I-"

Owen cut her off and continued. "You have 'no appetite', and you look ill. I'm a doctor it's not like I don't see these things."

"Bu-but"

"Clara you can tell what's wrong."

She gave him a look of confusion. "I-I don't know what you are talking about." He rolled his eyes and sighed. "If I knew I would tell you!"

Owen sat down. "Okay okay." He started to eat and ended the conversation.

Clara laid her head on the table.   
Rose eats in a sort of sleepy daze. Eliza walks around the dining hall cleaning tables trying not keep calm and make some sort of game plan. While looking around the room Ianto sees some non-alien faces.

"Not everyone here is an alien." Ianto thought aloud.

"Really? Then they are being converted?" Clara asked.

"But you said everyone Jack," Rose objected.

"So they are being converted right?" Clara asked feeling slightly fearful of how exactly they would be doing that.

Rose looked at Clara skeptically. "That's a quick conclusion."

"Its just an idea." Clara mumbled.

Eliza wiped the table next to theirs and rolled her eyes at something she already knew. Rose nodded shrugging it off.  
  
Clara turned to Jack who looked to be thinking. "So what exactly are we dealing with?"

Rose shrugged again finishing her food.

"I don't know exactly..." Jack trailed off. "But I think you right. We are mist likely dealing with aliens that need a host and need to possess other life forms. Make sense why they are all smiley all the time, they don't know how to act."

Clara hummed. "So why are they possessing people?"

Owen looked at an old lady with dilated eyes and a creepy smile, curling his lip in disgust. "What ever it is we better hurry up and stop them."

Rose looked down at her now empty plate as Eliza took from her. "I'll take that."

Jack smiled at Eliza. "Remember, after breakfast," he winked.

Eliza blushed and nodded. "Okay."   
  
Clara wiped her sweaty palms in her pant leg. "Rose can I have the room key?"

"Sure," Rose passed the key to Clara. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"Yeah." Clara nodded. "I'd like you too."

Rose smiled in a warm friendly manner. "Okay."

The guys gave eachother questionable looks about what the girls could he wanting to talk about.

"Watch them gossip about Jack's ass." Owen said bluntly chomping on his food.

Jack smirked and Ianto rolled his eyes and set down his glass.

She and Clara exited the dining area to the elevator. After waiting for it they step inside. Clara sighed, resting her head on the wall and closing her eye. She gulped.

"Are okay?" Rose asked meekly.

"Yeah." Clara nodded slowly. "I think so," the elevator doors swung open.   
She exited quickly as she could manage and walked into the room.

Rose sat on a bed upon entering the room.

Clara takes a deep breath and feels her heart beat panically. "Rose.... My period was supposed to come last week... I think I am pregant."

Rose stood back up. "It might be something irregular, I wouldn't jump to conclusions."

"Rose look..." Clara licked her lips nervously and she pushed her shirt halfway up. "I'm gaining weight and I am not eating much."

Rose rose her eyebrows. "Wow. You sure?"

"Yes Rose. I think I am pregnant..." Clara felt panic build up inside for finally stating the possibility out loud. "And if I am... What do I do?"

Rose sat back down in shock. "I-I don't know."

"Oh god." Clara breathed and sat next to Rose.

"I mean... Congratulations and all..." Rose gave a small smile.

Clara smiled slightly in return. "What am I going to do?"

 

Once the guys finished breakfast they entered the elevator.

The elevator opened on their floor and they exited it. They walked into their shared room, Ianto closing the door.

Clara stood up and walked into the guys room. "Ianto can we.. Um, can we talk?"

Ianto looked at Clara, "um, sure I guess." Owen gave the two a wary look.

"Oh Owen cool it." She scolded and grabbed Ianto's hand, dragging him into the girl's room.

"What is it?" Ianto asked.

"Ianto I-" Clara's voice shook. Admitting it once to Rose was hard but this wasn't any easier. "I... I think I am pregnant."

Ianto's eyes widened. "A-are you sure?"

"Yeah.... I think I am." Clara lifted her shirt up half way to reveal her bloated stretched stomach that looked about a month pregnant, instead of her usual flat tummy.

Ianto looked at her with a shocked expression. "Oh wow. Is Owen the father?"

"Yes," Clara blushed and shifted her weight.

"Does he know?" Ianto asked.

"No... Not yet.... You can't tell him okay?" Clara said slowly so he understood.

Ianto looked at her gravely. "He has the right to know."

"I know..." Clara sighed and lowered her shirt. "But I don't think I should tell him just yet.. Just please don't tell him Ianto."

Ianto sighed. "Fine."

"Thank you Ianto." Clara replied.

There was a knock at the door.   
Jack opened it to Eliza and smiled. "Hey, come in."

"Thanks," Eliza strained to smile and entered.

Jack smiled at Eliza. "Okay, lets get right to the point." He said seriously. "Tell us everything you know about this resort and the people here."

Her smile faded and was replaced by shock. "I-I don't know anything."

Rose walked into the guy's room seeing Jack and Eliza talking.

Jack smiled wider. "We know that you something. We are from Torchwood. We deal with aliens and such for a living, its okay." Jack didn't know why he trusted Eliza but he did.

"Look. If I knew anything I would tell you," Eliza snapped. "But why would I?" She faked a questioned look.

Jack went with his gut when he said this. "Because you are a time lord. And based off the time lord we know, they don't work at resorts for no reason. You are investigating."

Eliza face looked baffled. She thought she was alone. "Who?!" She felt slightly excited to know a fellow

  
Clara walked in after her and down next to her on a bed. "What did I miss?"

Ianto sighed and walked into the room everyone else was in.

"Well that's none of your business." Owen said, arms crossed.

"Yeah, it kinda is." Eliza put her hands on her hips.

Jack smirked. "Fine. We know a guy who calls himself the doctor."

Taken aback, Eliza sits in a chair. The sound of his alias name brought back awful memories of the time war. She can hear the shrill voice of the dalek screeching exterminate and the destruction of Gallifrey the back of her eyes. "The d-doctor?" She couldn't help but despite of the painful memories smile at the sound of the name she loved.

Rose looked down sadly ignoring the conversation.

Owen smirked at Eliza reaction. "Yeah. So tell us what you know."

Clara got up from the bed and stood next to Owen.

Eliza sighed, "okay. I have reason to believe they may be from Raxicoricofallapatorious' sister planet."

Jack hummed and nods. "Our assumptions were correct. They are taking over people's bodies."

"In a way yes." Eliza replied.

Ianto piped up. "What do you mean?"

Eliza rose an eyebrow then put it back down. "They scan humans and take take their form. Like the slitheen, but in this case they are living inside and controlling the bodies mentally. So they aren't really here but they are. They must be connected by some portal to keep them linked." She finishes and her expression said 'duh'.

Clara played with Owen's hand not listening to the conversation.

"But wait. That means the actual humans are still alive."

"Yes" Jack and Eliza said at the same time. Eliza blushed and Jack smirked at her.

Rose nodded in shock. Ianti nods as well, understanding. Owen sighed because when will ever be something normal? Never. Clara in the other hand wasn't paying attention. Her mind was somewhere else.

"Okay great for the info Ms. Encyclopedia, now what do they want from us?" Owen sassed.

"Just like any other aliens. Take over the world. Maybe something of value like money. Rule the human race, the norm." Eliza replied ignoring Owen's sass.

  
"Wow they are alike..." Rose trailed comparing Eliza to the doctor.

Eliza smiled. "You think?"

Rose winces slightly that you have to be watching closely to notice, then she smiled. "Yeah."

Eliza nodded understandingly, having lost him as well.

Clara spoke up. "Do you know where the doctor is?"

Eliza's expression turned grave. "I wish."   
  
Clara sighed. "Oh."

Sighing, Rose walked over to the door and opened it for Eliza. She motions for her to leave. "Thanks for coming."

"Yeah," Eliza sighed and looked at Jack one last time before she leaves.

Clara walks into the girl's room and clutched her stomach. Owen looked at Clara with a worried expression. Ianto did as well.

"Clara," Rose went after her.

"Rose... I'm fine." Clara insisted, laying down on the bed.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked very nervously.

Clara shook her head. "Im fine."

Rose sat on the bed and she wiped her sweating palms on her pant leg. "Okay." She nodded.

"What am I going to tell Owen?" Clara thought aloud.

Rose shrugs in resignation. "I don't know."  
  
Jack was looking through a brochure for the resort. A main attraction was a light shore in the theater. He rose an eyebrow. It looked to be a place the aliens could take over the humans. He opened up his bag which was 10% clothing 90% tech. He pulled out stun guns and ear pieces that were alien resistant and put them in his trench coat.

Ianto's hands were shaking with the burden of knowing the truth about Clara but in the back of his mind he was grinning like a fool because he knew that Owen and Clara did the dirty deed. But he couldn't hide it anymore. Owen needs to know. "I know what is wrong with Clara." He blurted.

Jack looks up from his bag and Owen give him and curious look. "What would that be?" Owen asked.

Ianto stood and took and deep breath. "She's pregnant!"

"Well that makes sense," Jack stated bluntly.

Owen looked pale. He suspected secretly but automatically she was on her period or something. This was the opposite. "Shit. I-I assumed so, but hoped I was wrong." He sat in a chair and wiped his fave with his hands. "Why didn't she tell me?" Owen asked Ianto looking slightly phurt. "Why did she trust you over me?"  
  
Clara walked back into the guys room. Rose followed hurriedly feeling anxious.

"Why didn't you tell me." Owen said softly.

"What?" Clara questioned feeling panicked.

"Why did you trust Ianto over me? The father? That really hurts Clara." Owen said. "Or if I even am the father. You could have lied about that as well."

"Of course you are the father!" Clara cried. "Owen... I was gonna tell you... I-I was just scared. I didn't know what you would have said...." Clara stuttered on the brink of tears.

Owen sighed shakily. "I wouldn't have been mad if that what you were so worried about. Maybe we should take a break. For now."

Ianto looked at his feet. Jack awkwardly randomly shuffled through his bag not wanting to get involved.

A tear rolled down Clara's cheek. "I'm sorry. I was afraid of your reaction." She hugged him and cried. Owen didn't push her off but he didn't make a move to hug her back either.

Owen sighed and patted her back. "Regardless of how bloody annoying you can be, I really couldn't be mad at you."

Clara let go and went over to Ianto, slapping him. "I told you not to tell. I was going to tell him. I was going to tell him tonight once we were alone."

Ianto rubbed his cheek. "I can hardly keep a secret. Not my fault you people keep telling me things..."

Jack chuckled. "Its true." He closed his bag. "I think we should go see a light show."

Rose looked at Jack skeptically. "What?"

Clara wiped her eyes, suddenly curious. "A light show?"

Jack nodded. "I have a theory that t takes part in possessing the peoples bodies."

"Oh," Clara chirped. She held onto Owen's hand. He didn't respond.

Jack laid out special ear pieces and stun guns on the bed. "Everyone take one. The ear pieces are alien resistant so you cannot get possessed. And the stun to kill innocent people."

Rose picked up one of each and Ianto did the same. Clara pulled away from Owen to some for herself she handed an ear piece and stun hun to Owen. He nodded his thanks.

Clara walked over to Rose. "Let's go see a light show."

Jack smiled and made his way to the door, with a metal cutting knife in his pocket just in case. "Lets go. Next one is in five minutes."

Rose hurried out the door and down the hall, standing in front of the elevator door. Clara and Owen followed her. Ianto reached behind Rose and presses the down button and the doors slide open. Clara walked into the elevator standing next to Owen.

Jack pressed the lobby button and the elevator went down. When it opened he was the first to walk out.

  
Eliza was in her sleeping quarters, talking to herself. "If I want to get to the bottom of this I have to go. Right? Yeah. Okay I'll go today." She slipped her sonic screwdriver in her pocket and pulled her pink hair into a ponytail. Her side bangs fall out. She checked her watch. "Shit. Running out of time." She ran out of the room with a leather jacket on and finally reaches the theater.

She walked in not knowing anyone else in the room. She felt her sonic on her pocket. She felt her pocket to make it was there.

  
Jack lead them all into the theater and wasn't surprised that it was free. They wanted as much people as possible to be converted.

"Well come on then." Rose sat in a chair.

Clara sat next to Rose and Owen sat next to her. Owen tool her hand and kissed it. Jack and Ianto sat down hesitantly. Jack felt for the metal cutting blade in his pocket.   
  
Jack spotted Eliza. "Hey Eliza! Over here!" He patted the seat next to him.

She shook her head slowly. "I can't." Pretends to sit down next to some boy.

"So what now?" Clara asked curiously.

Jack looked around at the soon to be possessed faces. "We wait. When things start going down we try to find the source of the aliens coming here."

"Well I am not exactly sure what is supos-" Rose was cut off by the sounds of metal straps around the limp area of every seat.

Jack smirked. He had his metal cutting blade in his hand. Clara gasped and struggled against the metal straps. Rose yelped in surprise, clenching her fist to try to get out.

"Ah!" Eliza sighed in frustration, jumping when her limps were caught with metal. She wished she hadn't left her sonic in her pocket.

Clara tried to get free herself only to have the metal begin to break skin.   
Jack cut his straps like they were made of butter. He pretended to be bonded as the show began.

"Bloody hell!" Owen grunted trying to get free

Eliza slams her hip against the side causing her sonic to active, releasing her arms. She takes it out of her pocket and uses it on her legs.

The show began. Colorful lights streaked across the room. The panicked people calmed, smiling and laughing.

Eliza looks at her bleeding wrist and cursed. She wiped them on the chair and continued to enjoy the light show.

Around them lights ricocheted around the room in a blinding brightness.

"Jack!" Rose screamed, voice cracking as she saw the lights.

Ianto eyes flitted around the room flowing the lights.

"Don't worry, our ear pieces will protect us." Jack stated. Then the lights started entering people. Their smiles widened and their eyes dilated. Ianto gasped.

  
Rose closed her eyes tight as she feels the metal pierce her skin and bites her lips, slightly scared.

Eliza rolled her eyes and started sonicing people next to her. "How thick can you get?"

The metal bands released them. A man turned to Jack. "How com you haven't turned friend?" The man'a smile widened. Every person in the room turned to face the six of them. "You should be like us."

Jack smirked. "Sorry my friend. I can't have that."

Eliza looks at all the staring, unblinking people. "Ugh." She walked cautiously over to the rest of the group, eyes following her movements. "How are you enjoying the show?"

Rose stared at Eliza distastefully, but turns back to look at the newly converted people. She felt nervous.

"Well my wrist are bleeding and I have no idea what the hell just happened." Clara rubbed her wrists.

Eliza raised her eyebrows. "Okay then,"oh that's the possession. The dodgy process. The host bodies now." She smiled.

Jack smiled back. "I know." He looked around at all the alien inhabited faces. "We should run now."

Clara grabbed Owen's arm feeling very scared. "Owen..." Owen stood protectively beside her.

Eliza stole someones popcorn. "Now? Okay." She gives the popcorn back not without taking a few pieces first.

A few mumbles of 'you should he like us' rang through the room.

"Like. Now." Jack said before taking off into a run. All the people followed and then it was chaos. The adrenaline of the gang was at a high.

Rose ran after Jack hopping over a few seats to get out of the theater, followed by Ianto. Clar gasps as she starts to run but falls to her knees in pain.

Eliza, running towards the exit turned to see Clara. "Oh my god are you alright?"

Owen helped her up, dragging her out of the theater, with people hot on their trail. Luckily the aliens were having a hard time getting used to walking and running so they had a head start. Doesn't mean they didn't figure it out quickly. Owen stunned a few people on the way.

"Don't hurt anyone!" Eliza called to Owen.

Now that she had regained her footing, Clara stunned a person in the gut and ran to the rest of the gang.

Rose stood outside the theater with everyone not knowing what do. People started to run out of the theater and try to grab for Rose. Ianto grabbed her hand and they ran towards the elevator. She gasped and ran along side him and hurriedly entered the just opening elevator doors.

People ran after them and Ianto frantically pressed the elevator close button. It closed just before anyone else could get in. They could hear the banging of bodies smacking against the door.

Rose hugs Ianto in the elevator, resting her head on his chest and trembling.

"Shh it's okay." Ianto comforted Rose. The elevator lights flickered then shut down.   
  
Rose let go of him and looked around frantically in the dim light. "Ianto...." Her voice shook. She took his hand firmly, staying close to him.

Ianto tried to steady his breathing.

Rose looked at him with frightened eyes. "What do we do?" She whispered. Ianto shrugged.

 

Jack looked to Eliza. "We have to hide."

Eliza rolled her eyes. "Duh."  
  
Jack grabbed Eliza's hand and ran for the janitors closet before anyone could get them.

  
"Jack?" Clara asked via ear piece.

"Yeah Clara?" Jack replied.

"Where are the aliens coming from? Owen and I can try to take care of the portal..." She says breathlessly into her piece.

Jack looked around the closet before speaking back into his ear piece. "I don't know Clara. I assume in the theater, but right now it's too dangerous; hide somewhere."

Eliza sighed. "Thanks, ow. "She rubbed her wrists and pulled out her sonic. "The portal type device is quite strong. They must likely would have not been able to close it on their own."

  
"Owen.. We have to find somewhere to hide. Jack said" Clara said looking around the lobby as people pounded on the elevator and closet door in which Jack and Eliza had just entered. Luckily they had not noticed Owen and Clara yet.

Owen nodded. "Yeah. Let's find some closet somewhere." He took Clara's hand and ran down a few hallways to a nearby maids quarters, locking the door encase they had been followed.

Sighing with relief, Clara sank to the floor.

Owen looked at Clara and sighed. "You okay?"

"Yeah... Fine. Just a bit shaken up. You okay?" Clara looked up at Owen.   
  
He looked at her and sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah."

 

Rose huffed in the small elevator she and Ianto had been stuck in. "I just don't know how we are going to get out here alive." Rose leaned against the elevator door and closed her eyes shut tight.

Ianto sighed. "I really want to reassure you that we will... But I can't."

She opened her eyes to look at him, now crying silently. "I know." She breathed. Ianto propped himself up against the tacky elevator walls.

Rose held out her hand trying to be reassuring. Ianto grabbed in and squeezed. She moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder, listening to the banging on the doors.

Rose turned to face him so that they were looking eachother in the eyes, even in the dark light. Ianto froze. Her face was really close to his. He could feel her shallow breaths against his nose.

Rose head pounded. Adrenaline coursed through he veins, her emotions scattered. She moved even closer to Ianto at a painstakingly slow pace. Ianto didn't move and let what was about to happen, happen. Once Rose was so close her lips just barely ghosted over his she kissed him.

Ianto, realizing what was actually happening, pushed her away softly. "Rose... I-I can't." He looked at her with wet eyes. "I- Jack- sorry."

Rose looked away infuriated with herself. Her hand was over her mouth, shocked from what she had just done. She cried harder than she intended. "No... I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean..."

Ianto sighed. "Its okay Rose."

Rose remained silent, still angry. She stood awkwardly shifting her feet not knowing what to do. Ianto looked at the ground and slid his hand over his face.

 

Back in the maid's quarter with Owen and Clara, Clara looked up at Owen with wide eyes. "Owen... What are we going to do..?"

Owen shrugged. "I don't know." On the other side of the some people must have seen them hide here because they were pounding on the door saying 'be like us'.

Clara jumped at the sound and moved closer to Owen, who sat next to her. Owen wrapped his arms around her. The small window above the door smashed open, hands came in. Owen flinched.

"Oh god." Clara pressed her face into his chest and cried silently.

Owen took out his stun gun, and stood, shaking Clara off and started to stun the people before they unlocked the door. One by one some fell, bodies twitching with electricity.

"We have to reblock the window." Clara said urgently.Owen nodded. He started to look around the maids quarters. Clara started to stand but fell back to the ground in pain. She whimpered.

Owen looked at her. "Oh god."

"No.. No.. I'm fine," Clara get back up. "See?"

Owen looked skeptical. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a piece of wood. He wedged it firmly in the window.

He turned around and Clara practically pounced on him. Pressing her lips desperately against him, craving closeness and protection.

At first he was shocked, but he melted into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, his back against the door.

Clara snaked her arms around his neck, pulling away slightly and breathing heavily.

Owen smirked. "What was that for?"

Clara merely shrugged. "I don't know." She pressed her lips against his again.

He was prepared this time and slid his tongue across her lip.Clara's lips parted and Owen stuck slide his tongue inside of her mouth. His hands explored the curves of her body. Their tongues wrestled each other hungrily. Clara moaned softly as Owen turned them around. Her back pressed against the door.

"Claraaa" Owen chuckled into her ear, his breath heavy. His hot breath sent chills down her spine. He kissed her jaw.

Owen hands grazed over her breast and he attacked her lips again. This time Clara's mouth was already open so his hot tongue slid in easily. Their tongues wrestled again. Clara tangled her fingers in his short hair, pulling him closer. Owen moaned.

Owen's hand trailed up her thigh and into her skirt. He massaged her crotch. Clara craned her neck back, breaking the kiss and gasped. Owen chuckled and left a trail of agonizingly slow kisses down her neck, nibbling the skin in a few places She craned her neck to the side as he continued massage her through her underwear. She moaned. Owen ghosted his lips back up her neck to her ear and kissed her ear lobe. At this point clara is hot and bothered.

"I think I have done my job" owen whispered breathlessly, he quickly removed himself from her leaving her standing there panting and head clouded with lust. Most of all, unsatisfied. "Break. Over."

Clara crossed her arms, face blushed. "Owen you are such a tease." She pouted.

 

In the janitors closet where Jack and Eliza resided, Eliza backed up into door of closet, sighing. They pounding on the other side acting as a massage.

Jack chuckled taking in his surroundings. "I guess we have to chill in here for a while... Hope you aren't claustrophobic."

Eliza shook her head. "Nope."

Jack turned to face but tripped over a broom. He fell, but propped himself up against the door. He face was inches away from hers.

She hitched her breath, not knowing what the do. She could feel his warm breath on her face. She couldn't decide to move out of the way or not. Jack looked into her eyes and gulped.

Eliza knew what was coming so tried to do it herself. She started leaning in very slowly, careful to make sure it was okay. Deep in her mind she knew it wasn't.

Jack leaned in as well, but as the last minutes before their lips touched her turned his head so that she kissed his cheek. Jack stood up straight. "Sorry, its not you, it's just- sorry."

Shakes head, mad at her self for even thinking about it. "No. I know. I know." She leaned against the door. "It wouldn't be the first time." She whispered.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

Eliza looked down, a small tear rolled down her cheek remembering when she had been rejected by the doctor back in the war. "Nothing. It's not important."

Jack pulled her into a hug and rested his chin on top of her head. He rubbed her back. "Its okay." He chuckled. "Relationships are strange. Trust me I know."

Eliza chuckled as well. "Of course you of all people.

He rolled his eyes and pried her off, holding her by the shoulders. He looked her in the eye. "Let's go take care of those aliens okay?" He smiled.

She nodded and grabbed her sonic. "Lets go."

Jack turned on his ear piece. "Where is everyone?"

  
Still panting, Clara spoke to Jack via piece. "Maids room."

Jack smirked. "Okay, I see you and Owen have been busy."

Owen chuckled darkly, heating this over his piece as Clara blushed.

"Rose? Ianto? What about you guys?" Jack spoke to the two using his ear piece.

Rose spoke up quickly. "Jack!?"

"Yeah?" Jack responded to her.

"Jack! We are in the elevator, it's broken down." She breathed heavily, not daring to look at Ianto again.   
Ianto looked down at his feet.

Clara gasped from her place in the maids room. "Rose! Are you okay?!"  
Owen smirked at Clara from his position sitting on a box.

"Yeah we're," Rose glanced at Ianto sadly, sighing. "Fine."

Jack looked worried. "Okay. We will   
turn the power back on. Hang tight."

Clara turned to Owen. "Come on we should help." She picked up her stun gun. "Ready?"

Jack spoke to Clara via ear piece. "You and Owen turn the power back on and meet us back in the theater."

Rose took her hand of her ear piece. "They're gonna try to get us out." She mumbled to Ianto.

  
"Come on." Clara smiled. "We gotta save Rose and Ianto from the elevator of doom."

Owen chuckled and got up. He removed the woods from the window. He looks in the eerily empty hall. "Coast is clear, but keep a look out."

"Yes sir." Clara saluted him with a grin.

Owen smirked and eased open the door. "You okay to run?"

"Yeah, I'm not that pregnant." Clara rolled her eyes.

Owen chuckled. "Alright then. Lets go."

"Ladies first," Clara stuck out here arm urging him to go.

Owen gave her a 'are fucking kidding me' look. "Love, last time I checked my dicks was the thing that got you pregnant so I am very much a man."

"Just go." She pushed Owen out the door.

He rolled his eyes and ran for the lift, keeping an eye out for aliens.

  
The awkward silence was suffocatingly heavy. Ianto groaned. He couldn't take it anymore. "Look Rose, its okay. I am not mad at you. I hate that its so awkward." Ianto said looking at Rose.

Rose face Ianto, eyes sad but she looked surprised. "Really?"

He nodded. "It's not your fault Rose. I still want to be friends."

Rose nodded quickly. "You're right. I do too." She smiled at him weakly.

  
The lobby that was once filled with people was empty. Clara ran the to elevator and banged her fist on the doors. "Rose! Ianto!"

Owen ran into the electrical room and turned on the power. The elevator lights flickered back on.

Rose laughed with relief and hugged Ianto out of joy. He returned the hug as the doors slid open. Rose walked quickly out the stuffy lift, running to Clara and hugging her too.

"Oh Rose! I am so glad you are okay!" Clara hugged Rose tighter.

Rose laughed. "Glad to see you ate okay too Clara."

Ianto walked out of the elevator. "Oh yeah thanks, I'm fine by the way."

"Oh Ianto," Clara walked over to him and hugged him as well.

Ianto rose an eyebrow at the purple mark on her neck. "You seemed to keep yourselves occupied."

Before she could say anything in reply Owen ran to the elevator, panting. His eyes wide. "Guys. We should run." A large mob of possessed people ran out from the halls.

Rose groaned began to run. Ianto followed and so did Owen, dragging Clara behind by the hand. She ran along side trying not to trip over her feet.

Rose ran towards the theater doors, people on their heals. "Cmon!"

Owen pulled Clara her to her feet he stunned a lady who tried to make a grab for her foot. He ran with he hand in hand.

Ianto opened the doors of the empty theater panting to see Jack, Eliza, and a baby unconscious on the ground. "Um..."

"Woah... There's a baby on the floor should I be worried?" Clara said trying to catch her breath. Owen was the last one in a closed the doors, locking themselves in.

Rose looked at it oddly. "Why...?"

Jack looked at them. "The leader possessed a baby." He smiled, "pretty funny actually." Eliza nodded

"Oh... Well then." Clara replied. She walked over to it and picked it up. "What are we going to do with it?"

Jack shrugged. "But for now we need to find this machine." He walked behind a curtain and smiled. He pulled it out of the way to reveal the elaborate machine. He rolled his eyes at the horrible hiding spot for the machine. "Now to shut this thing off.."  
  
They all could hear the loud banging of hands on the theater doors.

Eliza smiled. "Need," she pulled out her sonic. "This?" She bites her tongue and smirked. She pointed it at the machine and it made a loud creaking noise. Rose looked at the sonic, distracted.

Clara gasps and jump at the loud noise the machine made and dropped the baby.

Owen's eyes widened. "Clara!"

"Sorry! It was possessed anyways!" Clara huffed. She picked it back up and made sure it was not hurt.

"Yeah, but when it wakes up it could be dead!" Owen shouted.

"Jesus christ! Stop yelling at me Owen! There is no swelling the baby will be fine!" Clara cried.

"Sorry. I just hope you don't go and our kid like that." He spat. His eyes widened in guilt when he realized what he had just said.

Ianto looked at his feet not wanting to get involved. Eliza and Jack pretended to ignore and worked on the machine. Rose adverted her eyes awkwardly.

Clara looked appalled. She walked over the Owen crying and shoved the baby in his arms. "Here! You take the stupid baby then!"

Owen opened and closed his mouth like he wanted to say something but couldn't.

"Clara..." Rose walked to her but was ignored.

Clara walked briskly to a step of the stage and sat down.

Jack cleared his throat. "Eliza can you help me with this?"

Eliza nodded. "Yeah."

Owen looked down at the unconscious baby and wondered what it would he like to have one of his own.

Clara walked over to him. "I'm sorry."

Owen sighed, "its okay. I'm sorry too." Clara smiled slightly and rested her head on Owen's shoulder.

The machine made a loud huffing noise and shut down. Jack smiled. The baby opened his eye and started to cry as a light like the ones from the show exited its body. They banging on the doors stopped. Owen gasped not knowing what to do with the baby. Ianto smiled and looked up from his feet.

"Give it here," Clara opened her arms. Owen handed the baby to Clara. She rocked the baby in her arms shushing it. She calmed down the baby. Judging by its pink clothes it is a girl.

Jack let out a sigh of relief. "Finally." He jogged over to theater doors and opened them. He saw the lobby packed with confused people without dilated eyes and and wide smiles. Jack looked through the crowd and saw a woman sobbing. "Hey!" He called to her. "Are you looking for your baby?" The woman nodded and walked to Jack. He pointed to Clara and the woman ran to her.

Rose runs to Jack and he caught her in his arms. "You guys did it!" She laughed.

Rose let go of him smiling.   
Clara talked to the woman, "I believe she belongs to you?"

The woman nodded and looked the baby with love in her eyes. "Thank you?" He hurried off to find the rest of her family.

  
Jack turned to the rest of the group and smirked. "Now who wants to go to the beach?"

****************************************

  
Owen looked at Ianto swim suit and laughed. Ianto wore swim short, swim pant combo. "Ianto why are dressed like that?"

Ianto shrugged it off. "Cause I feel like it."

The sun was shining and the sand was soft. The beach was filled with happy families playing around. The five of them had their whole setup up. Owen was shirtless with green swimtrunks.

Clara giggles at Ianto was sitting next to Jack in a red bikini, her pregnancy showing slightly. Jack of course was in a blue speedo. Leave it to Jack to seize the opportunity to be half naked.

"Thats something someone with a dick would wear." Owen sneered.

Jack grinned but remained silent sitting under the umbrella.

"Owen..." Rose scolded

Ianto huffed. "Owen you wouldn't know my penis size based off what I wear."

Owen was on a roll now. "Oh I bet your dick is so small that you can hardly see it." He laughed. Ianto turned red from anger and embarrassment.

Rose sat in a chair in a pink bikini observing the conversation between Owen and Ianto. She stood up next to the only other two people in the group of five standing. "Owen..."

Owen rolled his eyes. "Look I can prove it." Owen reached over and pants Ianto, expecting to see a pathetic excuse for a penis but instead sees the opposite.

Rose gasped. "Owen!"

Jack gleamed like a proud mom Ianto gasped and tried to pull his pants up clumsily.

"Ianto," Jack chastised. "Why hide it? It's beautiful!" He stood and patted Ianto back.

Clara screams in laughter. Rose quickly averted her eyes snickering. Eliza's jaw dropped, who was walking towards them sporting a blue tankini.

"Owen..." She managed to say between laughter. "You shouldn't be talking about Ianto... He's bigger than you!"

Owen stood frozen in embarrassment, face getting redder. Poor Ianto finally managed to get his pants up.

Rose burst out laughing from Clara's remark. Owen only got more red. Ianto, who was still blushed smirked.

Jack hugged Ianto and kissed his cheek, smiling like a fool. "Thats my Ianto."   
  
Ianro looked at his feet.

Rose and Clara continued to laugh hysterically. Owen opened and closed his mouth like he wanted to say something but didn't any voice. He crossed his arms, huffing, and sat in a rented beach chair.

Clara stood and went to Owen still laughing. "Maybe next time you shouldn't judge, my god Owen."

He looked away and grumbled 'jerk and 'homo' as he usually did.

Clara kissed his forehead and sat in the seat next to him.

Jack kissed Ianto's cheek again. "Race ya to the water!" He took off into a sprint.

Ianto looked up smiling and running after him.

 


	5. The call of the timelords

  
The group had gotten back from their strange yet exciting, vacation a few months previous. Jack had, with his charm, convinced Eliza to join Torchwood.

He stood in his office shuffling through random papers.

Eliza walked up Jack, "Hey, can I do some research?" She asked touching his shoulder. She pointed to the computer.

 

Eliza laughed. "Okay!" She rolled her eyes. She sat down at the computer and pulls the chair in. She took out a pair of glasses an slid them onto her face.

Rose stood from the couch in the main room. "Clara?"

"Hmm?" Clara looked at Rose.

"Wanna go for a walk?" She smiled.

"Sure. Why not," Clara replied.

They walked down the busy streets. Rose shielded her eyes from the sunlight, walking down Cardiff plaza. "So how have you been feeling lately?"

"Fine I guess," Clara replied. By now her baby bump was visible.

Rose smiled. "Thats good to hear."

"Yeah..." Clara trailed off. The wheezing sound of the TARDIS. Her head snapped up. She thought it was her hormones and dismissed it but then she heard it again. "Rose... I might be going crazy but I swear I can hear the TARDIS sound..."

Rose freezes in her tracks and tries to listen to what Clara heard. "No... You're kiddding.." Rose looked at Clara wide eyed.

The TARDIS materialized in front of them.

Clara breath caught in her throat and she gasped. "Rose!"

Rose began breathing heavily, images of the doctor clouding her mind overwhelming her.

The door opens and a smoke comes from inside. The tenth doctor emerges, covered in soot and coughing. "Never do that one again." He dusted his suit off. "Note to self: it's a bad idea to go to Clum on Thursdays..."

Rose covered her hand in shock. Clara's heart sank. It wasn't her doctor. But the doctor was the doctor and she felt happy to see him.

"Oh my..." Clara whispered.

"Doctor..?" Rose whispered more to herself than to anyone else.

The doctor looked up. His eyes sparkled at the sight of them. "Rose!"

"Doctor!" Rose teared up and hugged him tightly as humanly possible. "It's you, it really is, isn't it?"

"Doctor... Wow..." Clara breathed. Rose let go of him, still shocked.

The doctor turned to Clara. "Clara! Nice you two have meet!" He hugged her.

She put on a confused expression. "How...? How do you know me?" Clara asked confused. The doctor she had knew was different.

He waved the question off like it was nothing. "Just timey wimey, wibbily, wobbly things."

She smiled and nodded. "Nice to see you again then doctor!"

"Doctor how are you here..?" Rose exhaled largely in disbelief.

"Well I was in the TARDIS, trying to decide where to go when I decided to orbit clum for a while. But then I forgot there was going to be a meteor shower near there. Never occurred to me that I would he hit by one. So I just came back to Earth to let the old girl cool down for a bit, so now I am here!" He explained. He seemed to be leaving out parts of it but Rose and Clara were to in shock to notice it.

"That's... That's amazing." Rose admired.

Clara smiled the gasped. "We need to tell Jack!"

"Yes! Cmon doctor. Time we took you to Torchwood." Rose said, grinning.

"Alright, allons-y!" The doctor grinned. Clara grabbed his hand and pulled him towards Torchwood. Rose sighed with happiness, reminiscing at the sentence.

"Alright! I'm coming I'm coming!" He smiled.

Rose followed them quickly.

Jack and Ianto sipped their warm coffee, now that they had to drink it secretly. They learned the hard way not to let Rose or Clara have any.

Clara bust through the doors with the doctor being dragged behind her. "Jack! Look who's here!"

Eliza continued to work while she sipped her coffee.

Jack and Ianto's eyes widened and they hid their coffee. "Who?" Jack asked. He walked out into the main area and saw the doctor. A smiled grew on his face. "Doctor!"

"Hello Jack!" The doctor smiled and hugged Jack. Rose beamed at the two.

"How have you been?" Jack asked.

"All fine, Jack how have you been?"

Ianto smiled at the doctor and nodded his greetings to him. Eliza turned in her chair to see what the commotion was about and her eyes widened. She felt has if her hearts stopped, then kick started into hight gear. The memories flooded back to her. She clenched her fists and tried to keep cool.

Jack sighed. "Nothing much, we actually just got back from a vacation not to long ago..."

"A very weird one..." Clara added.

Rose nodded in agreement. "Very weird..."  
The doctor noticed Eliza. Jack smiled. "How could I forget? On our vacation we met the lovely Eliza." He pointed towards Eliza, who was still trying to make sense of what was happening. The alias name "doctor" rang in her ears each time it was said.

She blushed and stood. "Hi." She offered her hand to him.

He shook it. "Hello Eliza I'm the doctor."   
  
Eliza nodded. "I've heard so much about you." She did her best to smile genuinely.

Clara stood next to Rose. "Should I tell him....?" Clara asked referring to her being pregnant. You couldn't tell that she was at least a month pregnant under her jacket.

"No," Rose whispered back. "Not yet." Clara nodded in response.

  
Jack looked between the doctor and Eliza, sensing the awkward.

"Really?" The doctor replied to Eliza. "Good things I hope." He laughed a little.

"Only the best doctor." Clara spoke louder.

Jack smirked. "Only good my friend."

Eliza laughed. "Quite."

"Oh wonderful!" He grinned, letting go of Eliza's hand. Eliza brought her hand to her side, balling it into a fist. She could still feel his touch tingling on her palm.   
  
"So doctor," Clara piped up. "Where have you been?" She said on the couch.

He leant on a desk. "Oh here and there, I visited Cleo yesterday. That was interesting. Didn't know she had someone over that day."

"Oh? Interesting." Clara replied. Jack out of habit, slung his arm around Ianto.

  
Owen waltzed I casually. "Oi, who is this bloke?"

Jack scolded Owen. "Owen, you're late."

"This is the doctor Owen." Clara said cautiously.

"Hello Owen." The doctor greeted.

Owen looked at the doctor and rolled his eyes. "Ello then."

Clara walked over to Owen and intertwined her fingers with his. "Be nice." She warned. Owen scoffed.

He rolled his eyes and walked over to his desk. "You know I am not the nicest to basically everyone."

Jack chuckled. "Leave him alone Clara. I don't the doctor would mind some sass."

"Anyway, Jack, we just going to be lazy today?"

"Seems like it huh?" Rose glanced occasionally at the doctor, making sure he was really there.

"Well since our friend-" Jack started to reply only to get cut off by Owen.

"Not my friend!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Is here, we should do something with him maybe."  
  
"Oh! Maybe we could go in the TARDIS?" Clara said excitedly.

"Yes! Anywhere you would like to go!" The doctor replied with the same enthusiasm. "Like old times!"

Rose spun around and looked at the doctor, eyes full of hope. "Really?"

"Really." He smiled.

"Brilliant." Rose beamed at the doctor.

"Sounds like fun!" Clara chirped. "And Owen can come with us!"

Owen scoffed. "Okay, like that will happen."

"Please..?" Clara kissed Owen's cheek. "For me?"

Owen looked at Clara's stomach worriedly. "I don't know if you should even go Clara." He said softly.

"But... I want to... I haven't seen the doctor in ages!" Clara whined.

Eliza was listening to the conversation and realized why it might not be a good idea for Clara to travel in the TARDIS. The baby could very end up like her mother River song, half time lord and half human. She stayed silent, unsure if they wanted the doctor to know.

Owen hesitated. "I don't want you getting hurt Clara."

"But Owen!" Clara complained.

"But.." Owen trailed off. Eliza looked at him worriedly. She shook her head signaling not to let Clara go.

Jack and Ianto stood awkwardly. Jack broght Ianto closer to him. They both knew that Clara's baby could be harmed.

"Owen... I'll be fine! Jack, Ianto and the doctor will be there." Clara pleaded.

Rose spoked up. "We'll be careful!"

"Thank you Rose!" Clara told her.

"Clara. No." Owen looked to Eliza whom he didnt really trust yet.

  
The doctor nodded. "Owen. I will do whatever I can to make sure she is okay."

Eliza nodded with a fake smiled on. "I wish I could go." She mumbled.

"Well you can come too," Clara said, convinced that she herself was going.   
  
"Of course she can! Not like there is no room in the TARDIS right?" The doctor smiled at Eliza.

Clara gave Owen a pleading look and he firmly shook his head. She sighed and walked over to the couch. "Guess I'm staying."

Owen felt really guilty. He cursed himself, knowing he would regret this later. "Fine! You can go! But you better not cry when I say I told you so."

Rose cheered. "Yes! Clara" the doctor smiled at Clara.

"Yay! Thank you!" Clara squealed. She skipped to Owen and kissed him quickly. He sighed, cursing himself again.

"Alright! Here we go then!" The doctor rushed out the door.

"Lighten up Owen!" Rose laughed and ran after the doctor.

Eliza pondered if it was a good idea if she went. "You know I better not... I have ... Work."

"Come with us Owen, Eliza you too. Clara said.

Owen shook his head. "I can't. I have a bad feeling about it with you."

Eliza turned in her chair. "I really shouldn't."

The doctor poked his head back into the doorway. "You'll never know unless you come along."

"Oh come on you being a-" Jack started but cut himself not sure whether or not Eliza wanted the doctor to know she was a timelord. "I just think you would have fun."

Eliza inhaled deeply and stood, nodding. "Okay."

"Good!" The doctor exclaimed walking towards the exit.

"Ianto you coming?" Jack asked, eyes bright with excitement. He really had missed this.

Ianto shrugged, smiling. "Alright."

"Great!" Jack replied enthusiastically, removing his arm from Ianto.

Owen looked at Clara. "Go, but be careful."

Clara smiled. "I will I promise." She kissed him on the cheek and ran to the doctor. Owen looked back at the computer screen with a pit in his stomach.

"Cmon!" Rose said excitedly waving them over. Eliza nodded and followed her out the door. Jack grabbed Ianto and dragged him along, grinning.

  
Rose hopped into the TARDIS after the doctor. "Where are we off to?"

Clara followed Rose into the police box that was larger on the inside. "Oh I sure do miss this."

Jack stepped into the TARDIS and absorbed his surroundings. "Great to back here doc!"

"Wow. I wish I had one of these." Eliza bit her lip. "I mean if a could..."

Ianto's eyes widened at the fact that it was larger on the inside. "I-It's... How..?"

Clara sat on the railing. The doctor pulled on various levers and flipped switches. "Everyone hold on!"

Eliza saw a small error and flipped a switch discretely. She giggled spit herself hoping no one saw. She felt alive in the TARDIS.

A few seconds later the TARDIS touched down. The doctor grabbed his coat and ran outside.

Rose ran after him. "Doctor? Where are we?"

Eliza rolled her eyes at the doctor leaving the brakes on. She flipped a switch and walked outside. Jack and Ianto followed. Clara stood next to Rose.

The doctor had a huge smile on his face. "Welcome to the planet Pulsar!"

Jack and Ianto looked around and took in their surroundings. They stood on a large pulsating planet. Thy skies were streaked with warm shades of red and orange swirling around. The ground was solid but looked gaseous at the same time. A white hazy fog floated up to their shins. Jack breathed in the warm air.

Eliza was the only one who hadn't seemed impressed.

"Doctor? What is that?" Clara pointed to a dalek in the distance.

Ianto clutched Jack's sleeve.

The doctor strained to see what was in the distance. He can't make out what it is in the fog. "I don't know! Lets find out!"

Rose raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Alright."

Jack grinned. "Lets go then!"

After walking Eliza saw what Clara had pointed it out and recognized it. Her neutral face turns to fear and anger morphed into one. She felt her hearts stop. Her voice caught in her throat.

Jack eyes widened. "Not again...."

Clara looked fearful. "What is it?"

After realizing what was now merely 20 feet ahead of them, the doctor's face fell. "Back to the TARDIS!"

Ianto looked at the Dalek in fear, remembering last time he encountered one. Eliza backed away slowly then ran towards the TARDIS. Jack and Ianto ran after the doctor and Eliza. Clara and Rose followed, not really sure what was happening.

"What is it?!" Clara panted as she jogged, hugging her stomach.

Eliza opened the TARDIS door, fearful of the daleks. "Everyone in!"

Jack and Ianto entered along with Rose and the doctor. Clara ran into the TARDIS last closing the door behind her. She sank to her knees panting.

Rose knelt next to Clara. "Are you alright?"  
  
Ianto turned to Clara. "Clara, are you sure you can do this?"

"Yeah... I'm fine... Don't tell Owen..." Clara said between breaths.

Rose nodded and helped her up.

Ianto frowned. "I have no idea why you people still trust me with secrets."

"Ianto... I will kill you if you tell Owen got that?" Clara said with a lethal town.

Ianto looked gravely at her. "I will try."

"They aren't supposed to be here..." The doctor trailed off, talking to more to himself. "They should be gone, so why are they here?"

Jack looked to the doctor. "How are they still here?"

Eliza stood by the controls, her face was worried and her eyes teary. Small tears rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly. He realized how hard it was for the doctor to defeat him and her apart. She had it bad back in the war days.

  
Clara walked over to the doctor. "What are they?"

"I don't know Jack. This planet is completely oblivious to technology. I only brought you here because of its scenery. So what do the Daleks want with it?" The doctor said.

"What are daleks?" Clara asked, being ignored the first time.

Jack looked at Clara grimly. "You are lucky you don't know."

Rose hitched he breath. "Daleks?! Why? Why here?!"

Rose sighed loudly becoming frustrated. "Will anyone tell me what Daleks are?!"

"Daleks and Timelords fought in the time war. They're the most deadly creature in the galaxy." Doctor said darkly.

Ianto walked to Eliza and placed a hand in her shoulder. "You okay?"

Eliza whimpered at the doctor's explanation. "Yeah. I'm fine." She wiped her eyes. "Fine." Ianto rubbed her back softly. Jack lookdd at her knowingly.

The doctor turned to Eliza. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Eliza sighed. "They sound awful. Just a little scared." She lied through her teeth. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

The doctor searched her face to see if she was really okay but her expression was unreadable. She backed away slowly.

"What are we going to do?" Clara asked, hands over her stomach.

"I don't know," the doctor noticed her baby bump. "I think we should take you back so you and the baby don't get hurt."

Ianto sighed and looked around the TARDIS that Jack had talked about so many times. He was still getting used to it, but now he can finally relate to him.

Jack looked at Clara and nodded. He still had felt bad about what had happened to Amy, and didn't want her to get hurt under his care as well.

When the attention was no longer focused on her, Eliza slipped away and hid herself slightly by the walls, trying her best not to cry. She failed.

The doctor noticed Eliza. "I think we should all just go back... I can come back later and deal with them myself."

Ianto's eyes drifted to Eliza and his face softened, not knowing what to do.

Eliza nodded, feeling eyes on her. "Yeah."

Rose sighed knowing they would never he safe while on "vacation". Clara walked over to Rose and smiled hooking her arm around Rose's to be supportive. While everyone else had their attention on Eliza, Daleks materialized into the TARDIS. They were larger than from far away.

Clara opened her mouth to scream, but before she could as soon as the Daleks came they left; taking Rose and Clara with them.

Jack turned casually to Rose and Clara just in time to see then beamed away with daleks. "Doctor!"

Eliza stood. "What was that?"

"They took Rose and Clara!" Jack said frantically.

The doctor whirled around. "What?!"

 

Rose screams as their bodies travel in the blinding transport beam to the Dalek ship. They land on the hard floor with a thud. Rose and Clara wobble on their feet to balance themselves. Hearts, pounding in their chests, they look around in the dark ship.

"Rose?! Where are we?!" Clara squeaked in fear.

Rose looked around, a terrified feeling ringing through her body. "I don't know...."

The dark ship room lit up. They were in a large warehouse sized room. Down a corridor daleks of many colors, about ten, entered.

Clara heart jumped into her throat. "Rose..." She whispered poking her arm.

Rose's eyes widened. "This isn't good."

"I suggest we run!" Clara screamed.

Rose turned with every intension to run, but sees more daleks closing in.

"TELL US THE LOCATION OF THE TIMELORD." A red dalek screeched. "IF YOU DO NOT YOU SHALL BE EXTERMINATED."

"Rose oh dear god wha do we do?!" Clara said, her voice cracking with emotion.

"Wh-what?" Rose stuttered. She didn't know what they were talking about. They wanted the doctor. Who else would they be talking about?

 

Ianto tapped his foot nervously. "We have to find them doctor."

Jack looked at the doctor wildly. "Do you have any idea where they could be?!" Inside his heart beat rapidly with the fear he could lose two more friends.

"No! I don't even know why they are here!" He doctor said frantically.Eliza had been flipping switches in the TARDIS, fixing the small error the doctor made. "Eliza! What are doing we need to find Rose and Clara!"

She sighed. "I'm helping you, 'big timelord'"

"But how can you operate the TARDIS so well?" The doctor questioned stepping closer. "How did you know what that does?"

"Just shut it!" Eliza said, exasperated.

  
"YOU SHALL FOLLOW US!" A blue dalek screeched in a slightly lower octave than the red one.

"I highly suggest not resisting." Rose whispered to Clara, voice shaking.

"Maybe if we follow them they won't hurt us." Clara suggested.

Rose nodded. "Cmon." She walked after the moving daleks.

"Yeah..." Clara followed the daleks silently.

The dalek lead them through the corridor in which they came into a slightly smaller sized room. It was dark with the main source of lighting was two yellow beams of light next to each other.

Clara walked into the room. The eery hues of the light contrasted on her now tear soaked face. "I-I, this doesn't look like we are gonna get out of here alive..." Her voice was soft. Like she had no hope left to speak louder.

"It'll be okay... We'll be okay..." Rose said as if she was reassuring herself more than Clara.

A yellow dalek came in between the girls, separated them. It took Clara towards a light beam and a green dalek took Rose to the other. "YOU WILL STAAAAAND" they screeched.

"Rose!" Clara reached out for her crying. Rose gave her a look that said 'cooperate'. Clara nodded.

"YOU WILL TELL US THE LOCATION OF THE TIMELORD." The daleks shout in their stimulated voices.   
  
They were shoved into the lights. Across the room a dalek flipped a switch turning on the electric cylinder, cages.

Rose looked at Clara then back the daleks. She inhaled deeply. "I don't know what you are talking about." She said with the must confidence she could muster.

"TELL US EVERYTHING YOU KNOW ABOUT THE TIMELORD." The red dalek yelled.

"What other timelord..." Clara trailed off.

Rose looked at the dalek skeptically. "What other time lord?"

"DONT LIE INFERIOR HUMANS!!" The red dalek screeched. The light beam cages that contained them flashed blindingly bright, sending shock of electricity through their bodies.

The electric shock jolted through their bodies. Clara screamed in pain. Not expecting this, Rose screamed bloody murder.

 

"Now, we have to pinpoint the exact coordinates. They are most likely near the gwatacalic cycle and in the katmik galaxy." Eliza rambled, back in the TARDIS. She quickly covered her mouth realizing she spoke her thoughts.

"How the hell do you know all of this?!" The doctor said, becoming frustrated. They weren't telling him something.

"I just do. I went to good space- school." Eliza smiled lying through her teeth.

Jack smirked and exchanged a glance with Ianto. "Just tell him Eliza."

She glared at Jack.

"I don't understand why he shouldn't know Eliza. He has the right to." Ianto chastised.

"Space what?" The doctor questioned. "Who are you exactly?"

Eliza shook her head. It was too hard. "I am just smart okay?" She said, voice shaking. Her lies were becoming less believable.

 

  
Rose breathed heavily and looked the red dalek, who was the leader, straight in the eyestalk. "You can't kill us. You need us. Don't you?"

"We don't know anything!" Clara sobbed.

The daleks shocked them again.

Rose sunk to the cold floor screaming. Clara fell to ground as well crying in pain. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She feared for her baby's safety.

"WE KNOW YOU HAVE INFORMATION ABOUT THE OTHER TIMELORD. COOPERATE OR DIE." The red dalek threatened.

The other daleks chanted uncoordinatedly "COOPERATE OR DIE"

Rose looked up from the ground at their capturers. Her blonde hair was disheveled and covered her sweaty, tears soaked face. "No." She said through gritted teeth.

"Really..." Clara pleaded, arms around her stomach in pain. "We don't know anything..." She closed her eyes and wished she was anywhere but here.

"WE ONLY NEED ONE OF YOU ALIVE!" The red dalek shouted. They girls felt fear coursing through their veins. They didn't want to die but didn't the other to die as well.

Clara's eyes widened and she looked over to Rose. "Rose..."

Thoughts rushed through Rose's head. She couldn't let Clara or her baby die.

 

"You're not telling me everything Eliza!" The doctor said becoming annoyed. He paced the TARDIS, becoming stressed. "If you want to get Clara and Rose back I need you to tell me!"

Jack looked to Eliza. "Tell him or I will."

"It's just hard!" Eliza shouted. She clenched her fist. She couldn't say it. Saying would bring back memories she tucked away a long time ago.

Ianto looked frantically at them. "Guys. You are wasting time. They could be dead soon."

Jack's eyes widened, knowing he couldn't let that happen.

Eliza crossed her arms and pouted. "Timelord."

"W-What?" The doctor stuttered. Total shock took over his face.

"J-just yeah.." Eliza looked up, eyes watery. She couldn't explain anymore with our breaking down.

Jack looked at the doctor. "Its complicated."

"You?" The doctor asked. She is supposed to be dead he killed all of Gallifrey, how is she alive? "How could you not tell me this?"

She shrugged. Looking down. "I dunno." Her heart was pounding. "Its hard. With the war..." She fought to keep disturbing memories at bay.

"Guys... I know this is an intimate moment and all with the 'I am not alone anymore' but Clara and Rose..." Ianto said in a worried tone.

Eliza turned to Ianto, tearing away from the doctor's powerful gaze. "Yeah." She started turning levers and flipping switches. She pulled one last lever that made the TARDIS go.

 

"Rose... We are not gonna die. Not here. Not now. Okay?" Clara said strongly.

In the dalek ship, daleks roamed the room, watching them intently. They wanted answers.

Their situation seemed doomed from the start. If they weren't rescued soon they would die. Clara couldn't get out of her head that Owen was right, but she wanted to live long enough to see him again.

A silent tear rolled down Rose's face. "No. We aren't."

"Jack would hate us if we did." Clara chuckled, the laughter hurting chest.   
  
Rose cracked a smile. "Yeah." There was a hint of hope in her voice even though there seemed to be none.

"Rose... Just wait... The doctor will come for us..." Clara said, panting. She twitched from their last electric shock.

"YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE!" The blue dalek yelled.

A loud buzzer went off and sirens on the ceiling went off. The girls looked frantically around.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" A yellow dalek screeched.

Rose looked at Clara, eyes wide. "That's them isn't it?" Hope filled her eyes.

The TARDIS materialized in the room where the girls were being held.

"WHO?" The red Dalek yelled.

"THE DOCTOR!" The yellow replied.

"Let's go!" The doctor said, running out the TARDIS' door. Jack ran after the doctor.

The daleks send another crippling shock to the girls. "YOU WILL CEASE ALL SOCIAL ACTIVITY!!"

At the sight of this the doctor stops dead in his tracks. Seeing them tortured brought tears to Jack's eyes. That and anger. Clara laid on the cold floor crying in pain.

Rose shrieked. She pounded on her encasement, wanting to escape. Ianto peaked out of the TARDIS door, eyes widening. Both Clara and Rose looked like thy have been through hell and back. Their hair was sticking up in all directions and were matted with sweat and tears. Clara slowly got up off the ground upon seeing her friends arrive.

Rose gritted her teeth in pain, tears streaming down her face. She sees the gang arrive and her heart swells with hope.

"HELLO DOCTOR! I SEE YOU JAVE COME TO SAVE THE HUMAN PESTS, AS EXPECTED!" The red dalek moved forward towards the confidently standing doctor and Jack Harkness.

Eliza stood just outside the TARDIS and felt as is her hearts stopped at the sight of the Daleks.

Rose no longer wanted to cooperate. She wanted to be with the rest of the team. She continued to pound on the glass, throwing her body weight at it, crying.

"SILENCE!" The blue dalek ordered, shocking them again.

Clara screamed pounding on the cylinder light cage and crying. She couldnt feel her baby anymore. She couldn't feel it kicking. It felt like dead weight. She hoped it was sleeping.

"No! Rose! Clara!" The doctor cried. He felt helpless.

Ianto stepped out of the TARDIS slowly, tears streaming down his face. Rose sobbed and screamed, throwing her body against the cylinder again. She was desperate to escape.

Jack stood strong, head held high, and beyond angry. He scanned the room for any type of switch to realize them.

"If you do that again, it'll be one of the last things you will ever do." The doctor said in a menacing tone.

"No... No more please.." Clara wheezed. Her back went slack and she fainted, sinking to the ground.

"Clara!" Eliza shouted at her unconsciousness. She ran to Clara chamber and pounded on the cylinder. She took our her sonic and scanned it frantically. The doctor ran to Rose's cylinder prison and did the same.

Rose fought to stay conscious. She looked at the doctor and sobbed. She started to feel claustrophobic. Becoming weak, she pounded the cylinder lamely, looking at the doctor with pleading eyes.

Jack's he felt as if he had failed Amy, and now Clara and Rose. He spotted a switch to the cages that held Rose and Clara on the other side of the room. He gathered himself and sprinted to it.

Ianto eyes widened. "Jack!"

The Daleks turned to Jack. "EXTERMINATE!"

The daleks scream exterminate and shoot at Jack rapidly. Jack sprinted faster, finally reaching the switch. He pulled it down and opened the cages. Jack was shot.

He collasped to the floor like dead weight and his pulse ceased. Just as soon as he died, Jack's eyes shot open. He sucked in air.

Rose, who leaning on the cylinder for support, fell into the doctor's arms. Clara's body laid on the floor. Eliza dragged Clara's body towards to TARDIS.

"Owen... Owen.." Clara mumbled in her unconscious state.

"Hey its okay," Eliza said softly, grunting as she dragged Clara along.

The doctor held Rose close to him and locked eyes with Eliza. He was still in shock. She was one of him. She was a timelord. He wasn't alone. He smiled at the thought.

Roses breathing was inconsistent and ragged. She was crying into chest. She twitched as an after shock to be shocked.

Jack stood cautiously. The dalek's backs were turned, since they thought he died, that's just something Jack can't do. He reached into his pocket and felt his trusty metal cutting blade in what's left of his pocket. His clothes were torn from when he was shot. There was black soot on his tone chest were he had been shot.

He smirked. He stealthily ran behind the green Dalek and chopped off its limbs.

The dalek screeched and flailed its whisk and plunger stubs. Oil ricocheted out of the stubs. Jack ran to the yellow dalek and did the same.

"EXTERMINATE! EX-EXTERMINAAAAAATTTEEE!!!" They shrilled. The other noticed Jack now and turned to him. The red dalek shot Jack again. Jack crumpled to the ground, knife clutched in his hand.

Eliza rolled her eyes, putting Clara out of harms way in the TARDIS. "Again?"

Jack's eyes burst open. "Again?!" He said, exasperated.

He ran to the dalek that shot him, that fucking blue one with the stupid face, and whilst using his metal cutting knife. He sliced right through it; he used all his strength, dismembering its top half. His thinly sweat covered," matted muscles tensed as he did so. At this point his shirt was barely existent. Ianto, who stood by the TARDIS door and watched over Clara, upon seeing this became very aroused.

Jack looked up, his shoulders heaving in his ripped clothing. He smirked.

The red dalek turned to Eliza focussing its eyes extremely on her while the other Daleks charged Jack after he had hulked out of his shirt. Jack dodged the daleks' attacks and sliced off whisks, plungers, and muscle rippling halves. While poor Ianto was orgasming all over the place from Jack's attractiveness internally. He felt the feels.

Rose becomes fulling awake and realizes she was in the doctor's arms.

"YOU SEEM ODDLY FAMILIAR!" The red dalek screeched at Eliza. "YOU ARE NOT HUMAN!"

"Yeah?" Eliza sat feeling confident. "Well neither are you?"

"YOU ARE A TIME-" the red dalek started to say but before it could finish Jack ran up behind it and sliced it's top half off.

He looked up and smirked sexily. "Sorry about that." He straightened, letting his muscles relax. "I don't like your dalek bullshit."

Ianto drowns in a pool of his own semen, figuratively, from Jack's shear hotness. Rose, whom was still in the doctor's arm awoke. "Doctor..?" Her face was wet from crying.

"We need to leave now!   
Jack! Lets go!" The doctor called to Jack.

"EXTERMINATE!!!" The remaining daleks cried. Jack whipped around and slice off another whisk.

The doctor made a run for the TARDIS door, helping Rose along. She held onto the doctor. Still feeling tingles of electricity, she winced.

The doctor opened the TARDIS doors. Eliza and Ianto looked up from the sleeping Clara. He put Rose inside. "I'll be back!" He said before running out as quick as he came.

Rose leant against the TARDIS wall. "Okay," she murmured inaudibly.

Eliza's eye filled with tears. "I-I.." She managed to stutter. She quickly ran into the hall of the TARDIS. She sat by the pool. She ran into the TARDIS wardrobe and found a swimsuit. The TARDIS pool is rather large. She dove in. She blew bubbles out of her nose an sunk to the bottom, staying there for a while. She looked around her, her pink hair floated around her. She bobbed up and down in the water. She felt as if the water helped clear her clouded mind.

Breathing hard, and shoulders heaving, Jack stood face to face with the final dalek. Jack charged the dalek a stabbed it right in the middle. Muscles flexing and sweat glistened, Jack brought the blade up, slicing through the dalek like butter, in half.

The doctor saw this upon exitinf the TARDIS. "Jack cmon!" He called to Jack.

Jack turned to the doctor and sighed. "Coming." He walked, half sweat coated, and half naked into the TARDIS.

Rose held onto the railing tightly, her knuckles white. Her head was pounding and her vision was fuzzy. She tried her best to keep standing.

Jack's face sighted at the sight of Rose and Clara.

"Jack..." Clara croaked. Jack jogged to her and scooped her into his arms. Clara hugged him back, crying.

A tear rolled down Jack's dirty cheek. "I'm so sorry Clara." He brushed her hair off her fore head so she could see better.

The doctor looked around the TARDIS to see if her was missing anyone. When he noticed everyone was back safely he when to controls. "Okay, let me take you guys back home."

"No..." Clara said softly. "It's not your fault. No one could have predicted this."

Jack shook his head and held Clara tighter. He hated that he let her down too. Her and Amy. Ianto sat on a step, tears brimming his eyes. Rose swayed while standing, then gives up and sits on the TARDIS floor, shutting her her repeatedly.

Clara started to shake. "What.. What are we gonna tell Owen...?" Clara shook.

Jack's eyes widened. "...the baby..." His heart sunk. "Is..is it... Oh god.." His stomach churned.   
  
Ianto's eye widened.

"Oh god..." Clara muttered. "Please no.." She cried harder. She held her small baby bump. She didn't feel any sort of kicking. Her stomach felt heavy and she felt sick.

"Clara..." Rose said worriedly.

Jack's voice felt crippled with guilt. Rose moved closer to Clara, looking at her with red, teary eyes.

"Clara..." Ianto trailed off. "Is the baby...?"

"I-I don't know...." She said tiredly.

Jack pried her off him and held her by her shoulders. "Clara," he choked. "I am sorry."

Rose sat next to Clara not saying anything.

"Why... Why are you sorry?" Clara asked.

Jack looked at her as if he was going to break down. "B-but the baby..?"

"No..." She shook her head frantically, she looked at all the worried eyes of her friends that were watching her. "No, it's still alive. It has to be." She clutched her stomach in pain.

Rose knelt down next to Clara, tears dripping off her face. "Clara!"

Clara froze as she felt blood leak down her leg, pooling on the TARDIS floor. Jack looked at her, horrified.

Rose gasped and backed away. "Clara!" She covered her mouth in horror.

Clara's skin paled as blood continued to flow. Her frail hands shook and she felt an unbearable pain in her stomach. Where her baby should be. She shook violently as the crimson blood stained her skirt. She cried in pain as color slowly left her skin.

The doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned her furiously. "What is going on?!"

Jack covered his face with his hands. The guilt he felt overwhelmed him. He should have told her to to stay. This was all his fault. He knew she could get hurt but he let her come anyway. He started to hyperventilate. The blood made him feel dizzy.

Ianto stared at Clara in horror as she cried. He was frozen with fear. He didn't know what to do to help her, his felt his brain all fuzzy and he couldn't think straight.

Jack collected himself and stood, fist clenched tightly. "We have to take her to the hospital." Rose nodded.

"We should go to the one in Cardiff." Ianto spoke up, standing. "So Owen can come."

Clara eyes widened. She she was breathing heavily, chest heavy. "Oh god... Owen..." She cried even harder. He would be so mad at her.

Jack looked down at his torn clothing. "Um... Hey doc you think I could borrowed some clothes?"

Rose looked at the ground. She head spun at all the blood. Ianto looked at Jack, selfishly and secretly wanting him to stay as he was.

The doctor scoffed. "Yes Jack you know where the wardrobe is."

"Ianto..." Clara said weakly. Her eye lids felt heavy from blood loss. Ianto rushed to her side and took her pale cold hand in his. They felt the TARDIS land. "Ianto... Tell Owen... Tell Owen I am sorry..." She wheezed.

The doctor pulled on his trench coat. "Where is Eliza?"

Rose looked around with sad eyes. "I... Don't know.."

Jack came back into the control room in sweatpants and a sweatshirt, unlike his usual attire, because he rushed. Rose helped Clara sit upright.

"She's on board right?!" The doctor looked around frantically.

"Yeah, I saw her come on." Ianto said, looking up from Clara.

Eliza felt the TARDIS land and got out of the pool. Her pick hair soaked, she put her clothes back on. She takes her time walking back into the control room. She felt better after letting it all out. Her wet hair soaked the back of her shirt as she reentered the TARDIS control room.

"Oh thank god Eliza," the doctor sighed. "We have to take Clara to the hospital."

"Why don't we do this-" Eliza flipped some switched and pulled some levers. "Done."

Rose avoids looking at the blood, she held Clara's face. "Hey... Hey look at me it's going to be okay."

Jack his arm around Ianto's waist, resting his head on Ianto's shoulder.

"Jack..?" Clara said softly. Her lips were chapped.

Jack smiled softly at her. "Yeah?" He sniffed.

"Jack... Am I gonna die..?" She squeaked.

Jack shook her head and pulled Ianto closer to him. "No. I won't let you."

Rose held her other free hand. "You're not going to die."

Eliza looked at the gang. "Go go go! Get her a doctor!"

Jack nodded and ran out of the TARDIS and into the hospital ER. "Help! My-my friend is having a miscarriage!"

"Jack! Don't leave me!" Clara cried.

"He will be right back Clara it's okay." Ianto cooed.

"It'll be alright." Rose struggled to smile. And when she did it wasn't very convincing.

"Someone bring her out there." Eliza said. "They know me here.. Don't ask. Just carry her out. I'll come if they ask anything."

The doctor hooked his arms under Clara and picked her up. "Get the door."

Eliza helped them out the open door.   
Jack ran back to the TARDIS with a few nurses and a gurney. Rose and Ianto stood and followed the doctor quickly. The doctor laid Clara on the gurney carefully.

Eliza smiled at the nurses. "Hi ladies nice to see you again," she said awkwardly. "My friend needs help."

Clara took Jack's hand. "Jack. Don't leave me."

Jack nodded and walked along side the gurney as she was rolled off to a room. Ianto followed feeling a pit in his stomach. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Owen.

It rang three times before it picked up. "Owen!"

"Wha- Ianto?" Owen sounded like he was sleeping. "Why are you calling me? Its bloody one in the morning!"

"Shut up you twat!" Ianto snapped at him. "Look. Clara is hurt and is having a miscarriage. Your presence would be appreciated."

"I will be right there." Owen said after a long pause of digesting the information. He hung up.

Clara was wheeled into a room with everyone. Rose overheard Ianto's phone call and frowned sadly.

"I-I can leave if you want." Eliza said softly. She turned to leave.

"Stay! Eliza, please." Clara said quickly as nurses hooked her up to machines.

Eliza walked back. "Okay. I just thought because we aren't that- nevermind." She forced a smile.

Ianto walked into the ER room and sighed.

"Jack...." Clara reached out for him. He, who was standing right next to then hospital bed, grabbed her hand.   
Clara cried out in pain through gritted teeth. She squeezed Jack's hand.

Eliza beside her trying to calm her down. "Everything will be okay. It's perfectly fine. These are the best. I'd know," she rolled her eyes at the memory.   
  
Rose in, the next room being checked out by a nurse, cringed at the sounds of Clara's screams. Her cries of pain and sadness echo in her bones. Ianto sat in the room with her and grabbed her hand smiled supportively, or at least tried to.   
Rose looked at Ianto and sniffled. She tried to smile but failed as well.

  
The doctor sat quietly in a chair in the hall between the two rooms. He felt guilty. He felt as if the whole was his fault, he should have just taken them home. Jack felt guilty for not speaking up and making Clara stay. He felt guilty for not being alert and letting both Clara and Rose get harmed. Yet Rose felt guilty for speaking up for Clara to come. Now she had lost her child. A part of her taken.

They all felt at fault. Everyone did.

"Jack...? Is Owen coming?" Clara said sadly. She would understand why he wouldn't. Why would he? He never seemed to care about her.

Jack nodded vigorously. "Yes," he barely managed to say. He rubbed her hand. "He is."

Owen burst through the ER doors, causing quite the noise. "Where is she!"   
  
"Sir, calm down-" the nurse at the front desk tried to reason but he cur her off.

"No!" His voice cracked. "Where is Clara?!" He looked as if he had been crying on the way here, but he would have blamed his red watery eyes on allergies because of his ego.

Clara hears Owen shouting and gasps, trying to get up. Owen stumbled into the room Clara was in. His heart broke as he saw Clara there, looking like death was knocking at her doorstep.

"Oh god..." He said softly. "I told you so.."

She rolled her eyes and cried. "Oh shut up Owen! Im sorry!"

Owen sighed and looked at Jack angrily. "Jack, why didn't you protect her!"

Jack winced. Eliza stepped in front of Jack. "It wasn't his fault."

Once Rose was all checked out prescribed some medication, she and Ianto walked to where the doctor was sitting and sat on either side of him.

Rose took his hand. "Doctor... When you scanned Clara did it say anything about her being okay?" She asked worriedly.

The doctor sighed. "She should be okay. The baby didn't make it. But she'll live. I hope."

Owen turned and stormed over to the doctor and pointed an angry finger in his face. "And why didn't you?!" He looked back to Clara. "See? This is why I don't like him." Owen turned back to the doctor and looked right into his old sad eyes. "He makes empty promises."

This time Rose stood up. "It's not him! This isn't his fault."

"Stop it! All of you!" Eliza shouted over them. "It just happened! No one could have done anything! The Daleks took her okay!" The word dalek felt like acid in he mouth.

"Owen. Ple-" Clara tried to croak but winced in pain.

Owen's eyes widened. "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"No. I am not." Eliza said cooly. "If you want to blame someone blame ME. The daleks took them because they wanted me. It's MY fault."

"Eliza... No it wasn't..." Clara rasped, she struggled to breath. "Everyone stop yelling..." She pleaded but didn't seem to be heard.

Owen closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He stormed outside before he punched someones face in.

"No, its my fault!" Rose spoke to Eliza. She opened her mouth to continue but closed it quickly when she looked at Clara's pleading eyes. The girl was dying, the last thing she needs is her loved one yelling at eachother.

The sat frozen in his chair. "I'm sorry. I am so so sorry." He looked at all the hurt faces before him. "I should've been more careful. We should've left right when we saw that dalek. I put you all in danger. I'm sorry."

"No doctor. It's not your fault. I don't think it's anyones at the moment." Rose argued, trying to convince herself as well. She gripped the doctor's hand. "It's okay."

"Owen! Owen come back please!" Clara wheezed.

Ianto went into Clara's room. Jack stood in the room, frozen to his spot. His hands started to shake and his breathing irregular. He clenched in effort to stop shaking but to no prevail. His looked broken.

Eliza ran after Owen. She grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him to face her. "She NEEDS you!" She shouted at him. "You can't walk out on her like that!"

Owen looked at Eliza. "The only reason I walked out is that I didn't want to explode in front of her."

"Then go back and redeem yourself," Eliza smiled. "She needs you Owen. More than anything."  
She walked back without a word. She sat next to the doctor, who had his head down in shame, an crossed her arms.   
  
Owen ran back into the hospital to Clara. "Clara."

"Owen..." Clara smiled at the sight of him. "I'm sorry.." She cried. Owen grabbed her hand and squeezed.

Clara looked terrible. She was pale and cold and her lips were chapped. She had machine hooked up to her trying heal her blood loss. Jack looked at her and his legs began yo feel like jelly. Ianto saw Jack and rushed to him. He caught Jack before he gad collapsed. Jack gripped his shirt and hid his face in Ianto chest, letting out sob.   
  
Rose joined Jack and Ianto almost silently. Jack shook and mumbled into Ianto's chest.

"Doctor it's not your fault. Not one bit... I was going to say its my mothers but... I-I" she stammered as she realized she didn't who her mother was.

The doctor turned to Eliza. "Your mother..?" Eliza nodded slowly. "Who's your mother?"

  
"J-Jack?" Rose whispered, feeling concerned for Jack. She had never seen him like this.

Jack realized the only person here who had seen him brake down was Ianto. He frozed, horrified and humiliated.

Ianto looked at Rose sadly. "He does this every so often."

"I-I am sorry I shouldn't have come in. I just wanted to see if you were okay." Rose averted her eyes.

The doctor shifted uncomfortably. He had met the woman a fee time but it only seemed logical. "River.." He whispered. "She is half timelord. She is the only person that could be your mother..."

"What happened to her? Where is she?" Eliza stood.

  
Owen was focused on Clara. Her heart beat could be heard, beating along. He stroked her face and stayed silent. Her heart rate dropped. "Owen..." She said breathlessly, like speaking at full volume would be to painful.

Rose slowly looked at the machine. Jack stood frozen embarrassed that they had saw him like this.

Owen's eyes widened upon hearing her life slip away. "No..." He breathed. He kissed her hand.

Jack turned, eyes red and looked at Clara.

"Jack?! Jack, what do we do?!" Rose cried.

Jack breathed heavily. "I don't know.."

"Doctor?!" Eliza asked again.

"Owen..." Clara whispered. Her heart slowed until it was barely existent.

Her breathing stopped and heart heart rate flat lined.

She was dead.

 

 


	6. Give and Take

Owen felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach. His hands shook and a large lump formed in his throat. Jack felt an overwhelming amount of guilt and sadness. The same went for Ianto who had tears in his eyes. Owen felt anger pulsing through his veins. This was the doctor's fault.

Jack excuses himself his heart bursts. He walks quickly to the bathroom. His jaw clenched and gripped the counter until his knuckles turned white. He breathed heavily and choked on a sob. First Tosh, then Amy, Rose and now Clara. All his friends were getting hurt and/or dying and he did nothing. He could have saved them. He hated when people close to him died. It only reminded him that everyone he cares about will die someday and he won't. Tears rolled down his cheeks. Ianto walked in after him.

"Jack?" Ianto said quietly. Jack quickly wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "Jack look at me." Jack didn't move. Ianto sighed and pulled Jack into a hug. Hesitantly,   
Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto and clutched his suit. "It's not your fault Jack."

Jack mumbled into incoherent things into Ianto's, now wet, shoulder. Jack lifted his head and kissed Ianto softly. Their lips melt into each others. Jack inhaled deeply taking in the sweet taste of Ianto's lips. Ianto moaned into Jack mouth. Jack seized the opportunity to slip his tongue into Ianto's mouth. The kiss was passionate and heated at the same time.

The bathroom door swung open and a middle aged man walked in. "Blimey. This isn't a gay bar!" The man groaned.

Jack removed his lips from Ianto's, whose back was to the man, and chuckled. Ianto's face heated up with embarrassment.

Jack licked Ianto's neck and tugged on his ear with his teeth. "Wanna join?" Jack said seductively to the man.

The man gave him a horrified look. Jack smirked and flipped her the bird and wrapped his arms around a flabbergasted Ianto.

"I will use another bathroom." The man muttered and left quickly.

 

  
Rose sat in a chair dazed from shock, tears blurring her vision. The doctor sat next to Rose, he felt extremely guilty. He felt sorrow fill his hearts. Rose didn't bother looking at him. See looked down at her friend's motionless body.

The sound of Clara's flatline echoed in their souls. The doctor looked at Rose. "Rose..."

"What?!" She turned abruptly to face him.

The doctor looked shocked when she yelled at him. "I-I'm sorry. This is all my fault." He said like it pained him to do so.

Rose's face softened, a few more tears joined the ones on her face and clothes. "No..." She said softly. "It's... It's not."

Eliza sat next to Clara's bed. She cried silently, very light so no one could hear. She never cried, well, at least not in front of people.

The scene was a blur. Nurses rushed into the room with a A.E.D. A nurse pried Owen hands away from Clara's body and hooked her. High voltages of electricity shocked through her body. Her body made a loud thud as the electricity tries to kickstart her heart. Ianto winced as Owen stared daggers into the doctor, who kept muttering that it was his fault. Rose glared at Owen occasionally for making the doctor feel bad.

Eliza starting as the nurse rushed to revive Clara. She has a flood of emotions. She knew that the team didn't even like her. But she had a reason to believe so, Owen hated her, Rose did, even maybe Clara wherever her spirit is now. The only exception was Jack, who liked everyone, and maybe Ianto. She hung her head, crying.

Slowly, and faintly, Clara heart monitor beeped. Owen snapped his head to her in shock, hope swelled inside him. The heart monitor returned to a even beeping. The sound was like a cry from heaven. Clara's eyes opened slowly, vision blurry at first.

Eliza looked up and forced a smile.

Jack hitched his breath and sigh in relief. "Oh good god."

Rose gasped and stood, knocking her chair over. Ianto grinned and wiped his eyes. Eliza walked out the room and sat in the hall, a fee chairs from where the doctor and Rose sat. She didn't know if they wanted her here or not. She felt out of place.

Rose and the doctor rushed into the room, leaving Eliza alone, Rose stood over Clara's bed crying with happiness. She instinctively took the doctor's hand in hers, who was grinning. He heaved a sigh of relief.

Eliza sat alone twiddling her thumbs and sniffing occasionally. She thought maybe the doctor would care about her.

"What happened?" Clara croaked, sounding weak. She looked around. "Where am I?" She looked down at the blood staining her skirt and the gurney. "Oh lovely. There goes my favorite skirt."

Owen looked at her, mouth agape in a slight smile. She sat up and threw her arms around him. Owen wrapped his arms around Clara tightly. His fingers clutched her shirt tightly that his knuckles whitened. Her skin was still cold from the few minutes that she was dead. Chills travelled down his spine. He kissed her cheeks and sighed. He didn't cry though if she had been dead any longer if would have started judging by his watery eyes.

Tears slowly rolled down Clara's cold face and it started to regain heat. She let go of Owen, pulling out her iv. "Ow." She rubbed her arm and got up slowly. She walked wobbly to Jack and hugged him next.

Jack hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. He rested his chin on her head, rubbing circles in her back. "You scared me."

"Pretty sure I gave everyone a scare. Sorry." Clara chuckled.

Owen scoffed. "No shit." He glared at the doctor.

Rose stood slightly between Owen and the doctor, the doctor not exactly noticing Owen. She narrowed her eyes at him in a 'cut it out' kind of manner. Owen's jaw was clenched tight and he exhaled heavily through his nose.

The medical doctor, by the name of Dr. Martin walked in. "Hey Clara, glad to see you made it! So you obviously know that you unfortunately lost your baby." Owen stiffened at the words. So did Clara, "and you received a lot of electricity. Therefore you need to take it easy and rest when you get home."

"Dr. Martin I will be fine." Clara said confidently. She walked to Rose and hugged her too. Rose softened and hugged her back. Clara separated herself from Rose. "Where's Eliza?"

"Here," Eliza said softly from her seat in the hall.

Eliza sighed. God, she was pathetic. She was in love with the doctor when his feelings lie with another person. He loved Rose. Not her.

Clara walked slowly to her. "Well come on in." She tugged lightly on Eliza's arm.

"No, I'm okay." Eliza said curtly, looking away. Clara shrugged and went back into the room. Eliza walked outside the hospital and outside on a bench by the door in the cold.

She went back to Owen and wrapped her arms around him once again. "I love you." She whispered in his ear.

Owen gulped and put his big boy pants on. "Love you too." He muttered.

Clara pressed her lips to his. Owen clutched her face and kissed her passionately. Ianto coughed awkwardly as he and Jack stood in the doorway.

Clara backed away from Owen, cheeks red. She looked to Jack. "Jack, can we go home now." She felt warm inside with the fact she can call the hub home now.

"Yeah, let's go home." Jack said smiling.

The doctor smiled as Rose's hand was in his, and he didn't drop it. He paid no attention to Eliza, who was in emotional pain that he would never love her back.

The doctor walked hand in hand with Rose outside and stood in from the the TARDIS. The snowy wind blew her hair around and he smiled at her beauty.

Rose looked around. "You're going aren't you."

He sighed and was teary eyed. "You know I have to. Me seeing you now is tearing holes in space."

"But..." She looked up at him. "Can't I..? Can't I go with you? Or can you stay..."

Eliza watched the two. She felt a tear fall. He was going to leave. He wasn't going to say goodbye.

The doctor looked down, teary eyed. "Rose.. I would love to but..."

Rose took his hand in both of hers and squeezed them. "Why?"

The doctor winced at the pain he felt in his hearts. "Because, I am using parts of my regenerations to keep the TARDIS from imploding so I can see you."

Rose tried to retaliate but her mouth hung open. "You... But that would mean..."

The doctor nodded. "Rose tyler I-" he winced again. "I should go." He turned to enter to the TARDIS but sighed loudly. He whirled around and pulled Rose to him catching her lips with his, holding her tightly.

She made a whimpering sound both our of surprise and happiness. Her eyes widened and her arms went limp behind her. Quite frankly, her whole body was limp, the only thing holding her upright was the doctor's strong urgent grip.

Eliza, still sitting outside on the bench, witnessed the emotional scene. She cried, wishing that it was her in the doctor's embrace and not Rose. She mumbled in her tears thing like, "he didn't even say goodbye.", "we are two of a kind", and "he doesn't care at all."

The doctor's left hand trailed up Rose's arm and stroked her face as they kissed. He inhaled her scent for probably the last time.

Rose hadn't realized she was crying until she finally closed her eyes. She snaked her arms around the back of his neck, trying to pull him closer, if that was possible. Had they been closer they would have merged into one person.

His hand snaked into her hair and broke the kiss, resting his forehead against he breathed heavily. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Rose Tyler I love you."   
  
He gasped and regeneration glitter came out of his mouth. He gritted his teeth and it leaked through. He grunted and bit his lip.   
  
Rose couldn't respond. She looked at the doctor. Barely able to see through her tears. She tried to answer, but only a weak, cracked sob struggled out of her mouth. She reached for his hands and held them tightly.

The doctor kissed her quickly and backed away as pain spread. He opened the TARDIS doors and stepped in. He looked back at Rose to get a mental image of her and waved, with a smile.   
  
Rose swallowed, trying to return the smile, but only tears rolled her face. "I love you too." Her voice cracked as she tried to call to him.

Eliza sobbed as she saw the doctor enter the TARDIS. She thought he might actually say goodbye, considering they were the only living timelords, how foolish she felt.

 

  
The TARDIS doors closed and the doctor limped over to the controls as the TARDIS slowly faded away. He had one more stop to make. He didn't know if he could make it. Saving Wilfred's life meant the end of his with this face. He had bared through the pain. One last time, he wanted one last adventure before he would die.

He got back into the Tardis after making one last visit. Tears streamed down his face. He saw Rose on new year's eve, the first time she saw him with this face, and now the last. He hoped his gift was enough. He hoped Eliza would forgive him. He hoped the Master in his last dying breath forgave him too.

"I don't want to go." He whimpered, then regenerated.

 

  
Rose held her face in her hands, shuddering. Nothing around he seemed to matter. She didn't notice anything else but her emotions, those of which she will be trapped inside. Trapped inside a living hell. Just like last time.

 

Jack started to walk towards the exit, followed to Ianto, Clara and Owen. They all walked the halls together.

They exit the hospital. "Oh hey Rose!" Jack said, smiling. He didn't know. "Where did the doctor g-" he saw Both her and Eliza crying. "Never mind then."

Rose bolted upright. She looked at them and didn't speak.

"He didn't say goodbye... Again." Clara said softly. She walked to Rose and hugged her.

Rose turned so sharply that Clara was shrugged off. She glared at her as if she was a different person. "Leave me alone." Rose sounded hallow, like her mind was somewhere else.

"I don't think he have said goodbye of he had a good reason..." Ianto said reasonably.

Eliza stood. "He a relatively long goodbye to Rose!"

Jack looked at the ground. Owen had no fucks to give about the doctor, and his face showed it,but remained silent.

"We should go." Ianto said. Clara walked back over to Owen and wrapped her arms around his waist and shivered from the cold. Snow had started to fall.

"I don't about you guys, but I am cold. Let's get back before my dick freezes off, and Ianto wouldn't like that." Jack said, smirking. Ianto rolled his eyes and hit Jack's shoulder.

Eliza rolled her eyes at Rose's sadness. "By all means, have him travel through more dimensions for him to make out with you!"

Rose cringed at the insult. "Okay Eliza, I know-"

"No you don't." Eliza snapped, cutting her off. Jack fidgeted uncomfortably because his dick, was actually getting cold.

Rose's eyebrows creased. "I don't think you know what you are dealing with."

Eliza scowled at her. Owen snorted. Jack walked behind Ianto and pressed himself tightly against Ianto's back and hugged him tightly to His crotch abruptly. Ianto hitched his breath in surprise.

"Really?! I don't?! I think I am dealing with an ordinary human. Because there are already nearly 6 billion of you on the planet." Eliza merely shrugged it off. She checked her nails casually.

Clara sighed. "Guys... Do we really have to do this here?"

Rose and Eliza ignored her.

Rose scoffed weakly. "Ordinary? Ordinary? Do you even know what i did? What WE did?"

"Do you know what WE did?" Eliza retaliated.

Owen, Clara, Ianto, and Jack stood ten feet away or so, within earshot, as the snow fell in the parking lot of the hospital. They waited awkwardly while Rose and Eliza bickered at each other.

"Come on guys... You are killing the Christmas spirit." Owen chastised.

It was indeed christmas eve, which is ironic because they only decorating they had done at the hub was a small fake tree with broken lights that sat in the corner and santa hats everyone refused to wear except Ianto who had purchased them.

Clara held her stomach. She was still in pain. She felt like a part of her was missing. "Really guys, can we please work this out back home?"

Eliza rolled her eyes ignoring both Owen and Clara. "It's not like you'd understand."

Rose stepped closer. She felt anger boiling in her blood. "I don't really think heard him say goodbye to you, eh? Did you?"

Eliza took a step back, a hurt expression on her face. "Stop it. You don't know what it's like."

"No. You're right. I don't." Rose replied, venom in her voice.

Clara sighed, removing herself from Owen, she went over to where Eliza and Rose were. "Both of you, stop it."

"And that's my point," Rose continued, neglecting Clara's effort at peace. "And YOU won't be able to find out what it's like to have him love you?"

Eliza teared up. Fueled by her jealous rage, she rose her hand and struck her across the face. "You don't understand what I have lost!"

Clara eyes widened. "Hey! Stop it!"

Owen's jaw dropped, then formed a smirk. Ianto gasped. Jack grew serious and removed himself from Ianto.

Rose gasped and stumbled back, cradling her sore cheek. "You're a lunatic..."

"At least I am not the one who tried to swallow the doctor's tongue." Eliza spat.

"That's it." Rose breathed angrily. She three herself and Eliza. The group erupted in shouts. The two barked insults at each other as they fought. The guys didn't hesitate to break them apart.

Jack pulled Rose off. Eliza pushed Ianto off, who had pulled her away. "You've always hated me," Eliza spat. "Ever since you saw my damn sonic. But you have no idea. Not a single clue what I had been through."

Eliza tried to swallow down the memories of the time war. The lives lost. Her planet being destroyed. She gritted her teeth and held tears back.

Clara backed away slowly and wrapped her arm around Owen's waist again like nothing had ever happened.

Rose tried to escape her restraint and she tried to claw at Eliza. Jack held Rose back firmly.

"Try. Really try. Tell me you understand. Cmon." Eliza taunted.

"HEY!" Jack raised his voice. It echoed in the snowy night sky. Rose fell silent along with the rest of the group. Eliza's question rang in her ears. "If you two can't get along I will expel BOTH of you from Torchwood. Wipe your memories and your never get them back. Get it together."

More silence followed. Rose had been so blinded by her adrenaline and didn't notice tears streaming down her face. "I'm... I'm sorry." The cracked words escaped her lips.

"She'll never understand! I lost my planet, my family. I have spend every waking moment trying forget but I can't! And I have lost the only thing o have ever loved! I've lost everything." Eliza said bitterly. "So sorry is not enough." With that Eliza spun on her heel and walked back towards the hub.

Jack sighed and walked in the same direction. Ianto followed while Owen lead Clara not far behind. Rose trudged behind at first then eventually ran to catch up with Jack and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I- I'm really sorry Jack..... I mean, I didn't mean to.." Rose said, continuing to walk whilst looking at her feet.   
  
"It's fine." Jack said. He could understand her grief.

Eliza walked back to Clara and Owen. Owen paid no attention to Eliza because he didn't care.

"Sorry." Eliza said softly.

"Its alright... Don't apologize to me." Clara said her feet dragging in the snow.

"I'm apologizing to Rose." Eliza said stubbornly.

They had all finally arrived at the hub. Ianto opened the door and the heat welcomed them. Ianto opens the door to the main room to see the huge room decorated with christmas lights and a large tree with gifts. There was also a large card on the table.

Jack smiled. "Good old doctor,"

Eliza looked around at the beautiful holiday decorations and couldn't help but smile. Rose grinned through her tear streaked face. Clara gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Owen looked around and scoffed, pretending to not be impressed. Ianto's eyes explored the now festive hub and felt all warm and fuzzy. Finally, the christmas spirit was spread.

Jack plucked the card from the table and began reading aloud. He cleared his throat. "Ehem. Dear friends, I am sorry that I had to leave so abruptly. Things were complicated, so I thought I would leave you all a gift to say goodbye.

Merry christmas  
With love, The doctor. "

Eliza smiled. "That's nice."

Clara laughed, taking in her surroundings. "Oh wow. Its amazing! Look at the hub!"

Owen tried very hard not to smirk at the detailed decorations. "Crazy bloke." He shook his head.

"My goodness its beautiful!" Clara beamed, eyes bright with happiness. Spite her just getting out of the hospital, she detached herself from Owen and ran to the extravagant tree. She looked up at it and grinned. "Beautiful."

Jack whistled, clearly impressed, and did a 360. "He really out did himself."

Clara looked at Owen. "At least someone has the christmas spirit."

Rose looked around marveling at the beauty of it all. Jack walked over to a stocking on the wall with his name on it. He looked inside and smirked when he saw christmas themed condoms.

He laughed. "He knows me so well."

Owen rolled his eyes and let a small grin go onto his face. Clara walked to the stocking labeled with her name. She pulled out a book. She gasped. She opened a book and inside was a leaf. She felt like she was about to cry with joy.

Clara hugged the book to her chest. She let a small tear fall down her grinning face. Rose peered inside her stocking and saw a pink and yellow rose. She also took out a stuffed wolf with a that read 'bad wolf'.

Owen looked inside his stalking and frowned when it had a pack of sugar and a stuffed cat. Attached to the cat it read "so you aren't such a sour puss"

Clara felt something else in her pocket. She pulled out a box. She snorted. "Birth control." Clara sat on the couch and read the book to herself, holding it delicately.

Ianto reached into his stocking to find new ties and a small box that he put into his pocket unnoticed.

Eliza walked to her stocking and pulled out a note written in gallifreyan. She read it to herself.   
'Dear Eliza,  
I know you have faced hardships like I have in the time war. And you have no idea how happy I was to see that I wasn't alone, that there was yet another out there. One that was good.   
But unlike me you are still living in the past, well at least deeper than I am, and you let the hardships of the war consume you.   
The war is over and you can live happily. You are in good hands at Torchwood. I trust them all, well maybe except Owen, with my life.

Best wishes and I hope we meet again,  
The Doctor'  
Eliza felt her eyes water. She turned to Rose.   
"I- I'm sorry."

Rose attached her rose to her toy wolf's collar. She was smiling. "I am sorry too."

"It's not even your fault." Eliza wiped her eyes holding the letter tightly. Eliza smiled and laughed at how stupid she was. Rose laughed too, light heartedly and hugged her gifts to her chest.

Once finished reading her book, she threw her birth control at Owen. "A smart man he is."

Owen lifted his arms. "Oi, its both our faults."

Clara placed her leaf back into her book and laid it carefully laid it on the couch, getting up herself. She walked over Owen and pecked his lips with hers. "Yeah... It was, but it was mostly yours." She giggled.

Owen rolled his eyes. "I'm tired. I'm gonna sleep."

"I'll go with you," Clara said, she pulled him into her room.

Jack and Ianto were already in Jack's room trying out Jack's gift.

  
********************************************

The next morning Jack sipped his coffee and flipped open the newspaper. A I-just-got-laid-many-times face plasters onto his handsome face. Ianto limped into the room and rolled his eyes at Jack's expression. Though they always had switched who topped, Ianto found himself feeling more sore than Jack did because god knows what crazy things Jack had done in bed.

Clara walked out her room while Owen still slept. She sat next to Jack. She glanced between and Ianto and smirked. "I see you have been busy last night."

Jack grinned and nodded. He looked back down at his newspaper and creased his eyebrows when he read the top story.   
'Mysterious Disappearances at Cardiff Bay in the Darkness of the Night'

Clara peered over Jack's shoulder. "What is it? Oh, by the way merry Christmas."

Jack read the title. Ianto sipped his coffee. "Hm," ya hummed. "Do you think its a Torchwood problem?"

"Oh come on, it Christmas! Can it wait one day?" Clara asked. Clara wore an over sized green and red stripped shirt with red shorts.

Eliza emerged from her sleeping quarters in a red tank top and pajama pants. She went to grab a coffee from the kitchen.

When Rose woke her heart still felt heavy. She walked into the main room where everyone else was, in a blue night gown.

"HO HO HO MERRY CHRISTMAS ROSE!" Jack said heartily upon seeing the sleepy blonde enter.

Rose laughed. "Merry Christmas."

Ianto nodded to Rose. "Morning Rose," he saw Eliza sip her coffee. "Morning Liza."

"Morning everyone." Rose said, taking a seat.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Jack said loudly.

Owen, still in bed heard Jack and it disturbed his sleep. He groaned and mumbled things about homos.

Clara spun around in her chair and stood. "I'm gonna get Owen's lazy arse out of bed." Rose laughed she sipped her tea. Clara walked back into her room. Owen stood in the room putting on an random tee shirt. "Merry Christmas Owen." Clara wrapped her arms around his waist. He kissed the top of her head and they walked out into the main room. "So what are we going to do this christmas?"

Jack put down his paper. "How do you feel about what ever making these sailor disappear?"

"Sounds fun. Then we can come back here and have a some what 'normal' christmas. Just like any other family would."

"Sure!" Rose piped up.

Jack smiled warmly. "Yeah."

"Then we should all be getting dressed," Clara walked into her room and changed into warmer clothes. Clara came out in in jeans, her ankle boats and a warm fuzzy sweater.

Ianto was already in his suit like a pro. Owen didn't have any clothes at the hub and would have to go to his apartment to get new ones, so he decided to remain in his current clothing. Jack was still in his robe and boxers.

Gwen walked into the hub. "Sorry I have been gone. How was your -" she looked around and gasped. "Vacation..."

Jack spun around in his chair to face her and smiled at Gwen. "Oh hey Gwen! Wanna go investigating Cardiff bay?"

"Yes!" Gwen grinned. "I'll call Rhys!" Gwen ran off, phone in hand.

Clara sat next to Jack and swung her legs on top of his. Jack nodded at Gwen and threw Clara's legs off his winking at her. "Not in front of your boyfriend Clara." He smirked.

Owen stared daggers into Jack even though he assumed he was kidding. "Jack..." Clara rolled her eyes and walked over to Owen and hugged him. Owen huffed and rolled his eyes.

Gwen ran back in. "Looks like I am with you guys!"

"Great!" Clara kissed Owen on the cheek. She whispered, standing on her tip toes to reach his ear, "you know he is joking. Love you." She chuckled and rested her head on his shoulder.

Owen rolled his eyes. "So when are we going."

"Aren't you gonna change first?" Ianto asked.

Owen looked down at his clothing, crinkled from sleep, and shrugged. "Looks clean to me."

Clara walked towards Jack. "So, what are we dealing with here? The loche ness monster?" She joked.

Jack chuckled. "I am not quite sure yet. We will have to go to the scene of the crime."

"The thing could have there heads for all we know." Clara said.

Jack smiled. "Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Three times the chance of getting eaten? Fun." Clara remarked. Ianto chuckled.

Jack jogged to his room to change into his typical attire. We he came back he walked towards the van. Ianto followed expecting others to follow suit.

Rose snickered. "Oh joy."

Clara skipped along side Owen as they followed. "This will be fun." She said.

Jack took the initiative to sit in the drivers seat. Once everyone was in the van, it roared to life. Jack pulled out of the lot and into the city streets. It wasn't a long ride to the docks. He parked along the edge if where the street and the docks met and got out putting on sunglasses and inhaling the cool ocean air.

Clara jumped out, the wind blowing her hair around in her face. She wrapped her coat tighter around her waist. "Jack, it. Is. Cold."

Ianto hopped out and rubbed his glove covered hands together. Owen jumped out the back of the van with all his equipment. Gwen and Rose paired up and Clara and Eliza paired to search for clues.

Owen went off on his own with his equipment and bent down towards the edge of the dock. Large teeth like markings were engraved into the wood. "Oi! Jack, found something."

Jack walked over and bent down next to him, their breaths were visible in the cold. "Good." He opened out the kit and used tweezers to remove a scale embedded into the wood. "What do we have here?" He smiled and put the scale in a test tube, handing it to Owen. "Test that back the hub later."

Rose walked sat on the edge of the dock next to Gwen and Clara. "How's Rhys?" Rose asked Gwen politely.

"'E's good. Yeah." Gwen replied

Clara rocked back onto her back. "It's reeeeally cold." She complained.

Rose laughed light heartedly. "I know, I know."

Jack peered into the murky waters. "There is something down there. And I have a hunch that it has to do with these sailors going missing..."

"That's wonderful Jack... But, it's cold. Can we hurry this up?"

Ianto emerged from the van with a tray of hot chocolates. He passed them around. He handed one to Jack. "Hereya go Jack."

"Ah! Gotta love that Jones recipe." Jack said, sipping the warm liquid.

"Ianto better be getting one of them!" Owen said.

Ianto rolled his eyes and handed Owen one. "Of course Owen."

Rose took her rather gratefully.

"Yes! Thank you Ianto!" Clara said, standing up to take hers.

Jack sipped his coco. "Okay! So I think we should go down there and see whats up."

"Down where..?" Owen questioned, downing his coco.

"Under water of course!" Jack exclaimed.

"Jack! That water is freezing!" Clara complained.

Jack ignored her. "I suggest we do it before nightfall, based on the scale specimen we could be dealing with a nocturnal marine version of prisoner zero."

"Good idea," Owen seconded.

"Got it..." Gwen sighed.

"The cold water and such is a bit like titanic huh?" Jack joked. Clara shivered. Jack grinned. "No worries though, back at the hub we under water suits with heaters! Not the best, but enough that you die of course."

"Beautiful," Rose rolled her eyes.

Jack stood from his crouching position. "Lets head back then, Ianto thank you for the hot chocolate. I will award you later." Jack winked at him. Ianto choked on his coco and wiped his mouth.

Owen packed his stuff back into the van. "Let's go before I freeze my balls off."

"I second that," Jack said walking towards the van.

Clara giggled, "that wouldn't be good." They all piled into the van with Jack driving.

He drove them all back to the hub, letting the Christmas smell overwhelm his senses. "Gotta love that doctor," he turned to face them. "Now who wants to go holiday scuba diving?"

"Oh joy," Rose chuckled.

"Not me." Clara plopped onto the couch. Gwen shrugged.

"Well I am bloody am not! That thing could eat us too!" Owen objected.

"Not if its sleeping." Jack interjected.

Rose contemplated this. "Fair point."

"Not going. Just saying." Clara said crossing her arms. Eliza chuckled.

Jack shrugged. "That's okay. You need to rest anyway. Maybe you read on how the condom works." Jack joked, not caring if it was too soon.

Clara glared and Jack while his shoulder shook from containing laughter. "Jack. I am coming. Just not in the water."

"Good! You can keep and monitor the whole time. We shall be using ear pieces to communicate so having someone on top would be nice." Jack said. Owen crossed his arms and muttered grumpily.

"Right. Okay." Clara muttered. She went on muttering how she can't swim.

Jack clapped his hands. "Alright then! Let's get those suits." Jack walked out of the main room and into another. He reemerged with a rolling coat rack with high tech scuba suits with places to attach under water guns. They were equipped with communication devices so they can talk while under water and to the control center which was in the van it also had heating systems within them. They came in various colors. "Pick your color."  
  
"Impressive." Rose nodded. Jack took the black one whilst Owen choose orange and Ianto choose green. Rose walked over an choose the pink one with yellow accent colors on it. Gwen ran over and grabbed the red one. Eliza took the first that caught her eye, the TARDIS blue one.

The guys got changed into their suits. They were comfortable enough. The suit had built in flash lights and helmet lights. Jack held his helmet at his side as did Ianto and Owen. They waited for the girls to finish changing.

Rose ran back out once she was changed. "Fun!"

Jack took out a box with various under water guns and weapons. "Take your pick."

Owen grabbed a random one and hooked it onto his suit. Jack took a pistol and did the same. Ianto choose a smaller gun, thinking he would he able to swim faster that way. Clara stood waiting.

Ianto turned to Clara. "Do you want to stay in the heated van when we go and talk to us from there? I can make you hot chocolate."

"Yeah. I don't need to be babied Ianto. I am not crippled." Clara huffed.

Ianto shrugged. "I just don't want you to freeze is all."

"And what if I did? Then what?" Clara questioned.

"Then you be cold." Ianto said simply.

Clara chuckled. "Yes. I guess I would."

Gwen and Rose choose their weapons.

"Lets do this." Jack said, switching into leader mode.

He and everyone walked to the van once more. He drove them all to the dock. He exited the van once they had arrived and held his helmet in his hand professionally. He felt in was in NASA. The team followed walking in a line. Clara stayed inside.

Clara poked her head from a window of the van. "So I stay here and do what exactly?"

"Monitor the waters on machines, talk to us and make sure nothing bad happens." Jack said plainly.

"Right. Alrightly. Simple enough." Clara said nodding.

Gwen smiled. "Of course! We can't have anyone getting hurt, so you got to look out for us!"

Eliza nodded. "You will be able to see it all. And hear it." She tapped her eye piece.

"Mmhm we have cameras in the helmets, but not food quality sadly." Ianto confirmed.

Owen kissed her forehead. "We will be fine. Okay? Now go in the van. Ianto made some hot chocolate and cookies like the house wife he is.

Ianto punched Owen in the arm. "Shut up little dick."

Clara started to giggle. "You are a bit of a house wife Ianto."

Owen opened his mouth for a rebutle Jack held up a hand. "You girls can have your cat fight another time." Jack intervined, "we need to get this over with so i can get me some egg nogg."

Ianto and Owen crossed their arms and scoffed.

Rose snickered. "Come on, we need to get going." Eliza nodded in agreement and walked over to her.

Clara sat back in the van and tested out the ear piece. "Jack, you sure these things are waterproof?"

Eliza spoke before him. "One hundred percent positive."

Clara nodded, sighing shakily she turned on the under water radar. "Okay then."

Jack put on his helmet. "Let's go!" He jumped into the water cannon ball style. He looked around the murky water before bobbing back up to the surface. "You guys coming?"

Rose grinned and fastened her helmet. "Definitely." She ran off the dock and dove in. Gwen hobbled over and lightly jumped in.

Owen pushed Ianto the water and laughed, jumping in himself. Eliza dove in after them.

Clara looked at the radar and saw a flashing green dot on the screen. "Hey Jack?"

"Yeah?" Jack replied. Everyone else was submerged in the water. The water was dark and their flash lights on their suits showed rays of light right in front of them.

"If I am correct no fishes would be swimming around in this weather?" Clara asked.

The group swam around underwater, getting used to swimming in suits.

"Most likely, it should he nocturnal." Jack replied leading the group into the depths. He swam deeper and signaled them to follow.

Eliza swam quickly to catch up to Jack, maybe a bit ahead of him. Rose swam somewhat behind, in front of Ianto and Owen. Gwen swam next to Rose.

"Then... There is something down there. Jack be careful. Something just picked up on the radar..." Clara pressed a few buttons to see if the machines can detect what it was but it disappeared. "Huh. Its gone."

"Hmm, okay." Jack said as he swam towards a cave. He held his gun in front of his as he swam. He saw the structure. "Over here guys." He kicked his feet and swam towards the entrance. The rest followed.

Clara, back in the van, pressed a few more buttons on the radar but it shut down. "Well that's never good...." She muttered.

  
Owen swam with a strong stride and Ianto swam near Jack, with Jack now leading the way into the cave. Once they all were inside the giant rock enclosure they were shocked to see what was sleeping there. It was at least the size of two school buses, with sleek black scales that were black as pitch, difficult to see even with their flashlights. The beast resembled a mutated snake it's large body heaved from sleep on a large pile of human bones.

Eliza gasped silently and seam in front of the small group. Rose's blood ran cold. She glanced at everyone.

"Jesus..." Owen muttered.

"Let's just kill this thing okay? It's giving me the creeps..." Jack said holding up his gun.

"Fine." Eliza replied.

"What's wrong? What's down there?" Clara asked from the van.

"Not really sure." Gwen replied, voice calm as she can manage.

"Well, what does it look like?" Clara said, pulling up the alien recognition system on a a computer in the van.

"'S'big..." Gwen muttered

"That doesnt help. Is it big? Small? Scales? Or freaking feathers?" Clara said, frustrated.

"Well, it's a snake. A really big snake." Jack said swimming closer.

"Okay. Still not helpful. How big?" Clara said through her ear piece.

"Eh," Owen shrugged. "Least the size of two buses."

"Lots of scales." Gwen added, muttering.

"Thank you!" Clara said in a sing song voice. She typed in the characteristics in the computer. "Ooo. That's not good."

"What.. What is it?" Rose finally spoke.

"Well... It looks like Jalvacor. Very very big. With razor sharp teeth. That are um... Well it has poisonous teeth." Clara said gravely.

"Oh." Rose said shakily. "Fun."

"So don't let it bite you. And please no one get eaten." Clara warned from her place in van.

"Yeah yeah. We will be fine." Jack said swimming towards it. Ianto wanted to get a better look and swam up top a rock ledge closer to the beast.

Clara sighed and sat in the van. She couldn't sit still so she got out.

"I guess we could kill this bitch." Jack said, pointing his gun at it when suddenly a large rock fell near the snake.

"Whoops," Ianto breathed. He had accidentally knocked over the rock whilst on the ledge. He was above the beast and floated over to where the rock had fell, looking down. He snake stirred.

"Dammit Ianto!" Owen pointed his gun at the snake, reading himself.

Gwen was curious but stayed back.

"Guys... Lets shoot this thing before it wakes up..." Jack said cautiously.

Owen ahead and shot it. The bullet moved quickly but the first shot fired felt like it was going in slow motion, spiraling in the water. It hit the snake in the side, the snake awoke, making the bones sift from underneath it. It barred its sharp teeth and hissed.

"Shit!" Owen cursed. Rose yelps and swam background awkwardly. Ianto jumped. He was only ten feet above the creature he pressed himself against the wall panting.

Eliza didn't flinch. "How pretty are you?"Gwen was not a graceful swimmer. She flailed, trying to swim away. "Well hi there." Eliza smiled at the snake.

Jack and Owen floated at a safe distance away and shot at the snake in rapid fire. The snake thrashed and hisses at them making lots of bubbles. The cave shook and bones feel from the pile it laid on.

Eliza turned to Jack and Owen. "Oi! What if he's friendly?" The snake roared. "Okay, maybe not." Rose and Gwen tried to stay out of the line of fire. Eliza swam out of the way. "We at least could have questioned him first..."

Jack looked at Eliza like she was an idiot. "Do you not SEE the huge pile of human bones?!"

Gwen was not a fast swimmer. She was panicking and yelling. Jack's eyes widened and he swam further away from the lashing snake. He put his gun down to do so. Owen continued to shoot, sometimes hitting the snake, sometimes not. Ianto swam to the top of the shaking cage and swam across quickly towards the exit.

Gwen tried to swim to them. She unsuccessfully swam in front of the large snake beast, still screaming. Time slowed down. The snakes stretched it's menacing jaw towards Gwen, jaws opening slowly as it got closer. A sickening crack echoed across the water

Gwen's body was no longer whole. The water around the snake's mouth now had swirls of crimson in it. Gwen's eyes glassed over, her torso floated slowly away, the monster chewing on her lower half. She had been severed by the waist.

Jack felt his heart stop. Eliza froze.   
Ianto felt his breath catch in his throat. Owen froze. He had been with Gwen once, he no more romantic or sexual feelings towards her but he still cared for her as a friend.

Clara heard the crack and Gwen's screams. "Jack... Guys... What happened.   
  
"G-gwen is dead." Eliza breathed.

"I-I," Jack stuttered. He felt tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Ohmygod." Clara gasped.

The upper of what remained of Gwen's body slowly sunk to the rocky bay floor.

Ianto tightened his grip on his gun and pointed it at the snake. "You KILLED HER." He sobbed. Ianto shot the snake rapidly, feeling rage.

The three men, Jack, Ianto, and Owen advanced on the snake. Driven by emotions of their lost beloved friend. Their combined gun shots killed the snake. The snake's black eyes paled and the large snake went limp. Green blooded swirled out of its body.

Owen lowered his gun. "Clara...?"

"Yeah? I'm here are you okay?" Clara said via ear piece, tearing up.

"I love you." Owen said softly. It could have been him the snake killed. It could have been anyone and he wanted to tell her that he loved her in case death chooses to take him instead.

"I love you too Owen." She whispered. She heard him. It was soft, but she heard him.

Jack gritted his teeth. He looked like he was gonna be sick. "Let's go." He said between clenched teeth. Rose was horrified, tears spilled down her face.

Silently, they started to swim up. Rose was crying in shock. She and the rest swam back to the surface slowly

Owen emerged from the water and removed his helmet. His breath was visible in the cold. Clara stood on the dock waiting for them. Owen walked over to her and pressed his lips against hers hard. He poured his emotions into the kiss. He separated his lips from hers and rested his forehead against hers. Clara was surprised, and spite her cold she hugged his wet body tightly.

Jack and Ianto got on the dock and removed their helmets as well. Rose surfaced and she took off her helmet, her face wet with tears. Ianto's face was red from anger and tears whilst Jack's eyes were watery. Eliza took off her helmet and her face was wet as well.

Owen silently got into the back of the van and rested his head on the wall, closing his eyes. He wiped his eyes before tears could fall because he was manly and hated when people saw him cry. Rose got into the van slowly, dazed. The rest filed into the Torchwood van.

Jack drove back to the hub. He got out of the van and stripped of his suit. The team trudged in in their wet suits leaving a trail of water behind them. They went into their areas to get changed.

Jack walked into the main room in pajamas and hot chocolate in his hands, he sat on the couch and said nothing. Ianto walked out from getting changed and snuggled next to Jack with coffee. They were both silent. They had no words to say. What could they really say. They lost one of their friends. The memories they had with Gwen seemed like fading echoes. Owen came out in the clothes he was wearing earlier. He sat at his desk he felt an empty feeling and his jaw quivered.

Eliza sat at a computer and researched on the snake after changing. Clara sat on the floor staring up at the tall majestic christmas tree. Rose sat cross-legged on the floor, staring blankly ahead of her.

At that moment the joy they had felt of christmas left their spirits and in the holiday decorated hub, grief replaced it.


	7. Rise of the Fallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, like all of the Chapters originated from a role play

The movie the notebook was playing on Jack's TV in his bedroom. Jack and Ianto had dared eachother to watch it without crying. The loser would have to a special "favor" for the other. Jack had Ianto wrapped in his arms as they lie on the bed, both men were close to crying but were keeping it in towards the movies end. 

Clara and Owen were in the main room in the hub watching the News. Clara watched intently as it continued on. Rose sat in a spiny chair in at a desk, spinning around out of boredom. With both Gwen and the Doctor gone she has no one to really talk to. Eliza sat at a desk doing research on an alien case they has just recently closed. 

 

Gwen's funeral was in late January. Eliza didn't know Gwen but she still felt the same sorrow the others did. The ceremony was sad. It was especially hard for Jack to tell Rhys and her family what happened because the others objected when he had to lie about how she died. 

They said she was in a car accident and her body was unrecoverable. It was the only way to explain what really had happened to her body. 

 

It was now the beginning of summer. Time has gone and they don't speak of what had happened.

The news was on loudly and could be heard throughout the main room of the hub. The news reporter was a middle aged man in a suit. "There have been reports of the living dead as graves were discovered empty. More on this when we come back."

Eliza turned in her chair and took her glasses off. "Seriously?" She huffed and turned back to her computer looking up the zombie sightings now. She looked things up and saw things on social media what people have been seeing in the streets and they appear to be zombies. "Oh wow." She muttered. 

Rose's mind was else where and she wasn't paying any attention. Owen didn't seem to care, because when does he ever care. 

Clara sat up and looked at the screen with curiosity when the commercial ended and the news came back on: 

"Three sections of the Cardiff cemetery have already confirmed that they have empty graves and they seem to be increasing. The dirt has been over turned and the coffins were opened. Police are saying it's some grave robbery heist."

"Interesting... Maybe, maybe I should tell Jack." Clara said, standing. She walked past by Rose who was pacing because she was bored. "Rose? You okay there?"

Rose looked up at Clara, smiling softly. "Yeah. Nothing, what have you Owen been doing?"

"Watching the news. Which I need to tell Jack about. I'll be back. Don't kill each other while I am gone." Clara said with a smile. 

"No promises!" Owen shouted with a smirk. Clara rolled her eyes. She walked up a spiraling stair case and done the hall to Jack's room and opened the door. 

Ianto fought hard not to cry from the movie. Jack rested his chin on Ianto's shoulder and held him tighter. Just as Ianto was about to shed a tear Clara walked in and it went unnoticed. Jack shed a single tear in which Ianto felt on his shoulder. 

"HA!" Ianto exclaimed, victorious. "Get the whip cream!"

Clara gave the two a bewildered look and shook her head. "Okay... Jack 1. Why are you watching the notebook 2. Who cried first," Ianto pointed at Jack and smirked as she continues to speak. "And 3. Have you seen the news?"

Jack rose an eyebrow "The news?" He asked. 

"Yeah... Something about empty graves." Clara replied.

"Hmm, weird," Jack trailed off recalling there be a lot of activity in the rift. "Did they say anything about the moon?"

"Mhm, yes. Hey jack? What tine is it?" Clara asked. 

Jack checked his watch. "Noon, why?"

"Then why the bloody hell is the moon out?" She questioned. 

Jack's eyes widened. He removed Ianto from him and walked briskly down the hall, jogged down the stairs, and pulled up a page on his computer he was looking at earlier. "Well shit," he breathed. 

Eliza heard them coming and got up.   
Clara followed after Jack quickly. "What's happening?!" 

"This is the rarest moon there is. Every six million years or so it happens and not even in this galaxy. The rift must have brought it here." He looked up from the screen gravely. "It awakens the dead."

Rose, being in the same room, face palmed. "You're kidding!"

Jack shook his head. "It lasts 48 hours too."

"It's only been twelve... Imagine how many undead people are roaming the streets!" Clara exclaimed. "How do we stop it?"

Jack scratched his chin. "Well that's the question ain't it..."

Rose covered her face with her hands in both disbelief and exasperation. "Zombies, really."

Eliza looked at Rose and nodded. "Yup!" She smiles. 

Clara to where Owen had gone. "Owen! Get your lazy arse up!" 

Owen emerged from Clara's room down a hall. "What?"

"The moon is out." She said. 

"And?" He replied

"It's noon."

"The rift acting up again?" Owen asked. 

Everyone turned to him. "Yup." They all replied in unison.

Owen ran a hand over his face. "Least its not my fault I suppose."

The lights flickered and Jack cursed as the lights went out and everything shut down. He should have bought gas for the generator when he had the chance. "Power's out. And so is security systems. The zombies could get in, and we can't get out."

Ianto swung around a pair of shiny keys. "The back entrance." He said with a smirk. 

"You clever boy..." Clara skipped over to Ianto and pinched his baby cheeks. 

Jack scoffed. "Yeah, but it won't keep them from getting in eventually."

"That's a good point." Rose stated. 

"Not unless we lock the base after we are in." Clara added. 

"It doesn't work that way. We need to keep a door open to GET to the back door. The zombies would break through." Jack said gravely. 

"Urgh. So we find another sanctuary. But we need to see how many people have risen and how many more got infected. We can't let this spread." Clara crossed her arms. 

Owen nudged his way through and laid out a map of Cardiff on a table that they circled around. "Well the cemetery is by the water, logically the zombies would go in town to get the 'brains' or whatever they seek like it matters. It's been twelve hours and there is a lot of people in Cardiff so not much have left the city if any at all." He pointed to the cemetery in the map and made hand motion along as he spoke. "We have enough juice in the generator only to keep a shield over Cardiff so they cant leave for around six hours. So that is all the time we have to stop them."

Eliza nodded taking the information in. 

Jack nodded then grinned like a child. "Its about time I showed you the armory."

Owen rolled his eyes. "Its not that great you twat."

"Oh come on Owen don't ruin his fun." Clara smiled. 

Jack waved Owen off and Ianto chuckled. Rose snickered at them, she really did love having them all as friends. Jack ran off down a hallway expecting the rest to follow. 

Clara ran after him. "Jack! Wait up!"

Ianto shook his head at Jack's excitement and followed. Rose grinned to herself and walked walked behind them. Eliza studied the map once more before following. Owen folded up his large map, muttering grumpily to himself and folding the map under his arm and walking behind. 

Jack ran into the armory. He flicks on the light to reveal a fairly large room filled with advanced technology and weapons. Jack's metal cutting knife was in it's glass case. 

"Ooh!" Eliza squealed, wiggling her fingers. "Fun!" She ran forward and grabbed a laser gun. 

"Holy..." Clara trailed off. "This is so cool!"

Rose whistled, impressed. "Wow."

"I like this one," Eliza said, throwing her gun a little. 

"I want this one." Clara pointed at a simple shotgun. 

"It's really not that great." Owen rolled his eyes at the girls and grabbed his weapons of choice. 

Rose picked up a rocket launcher and chuckled. 

Ianto looked at her. "Put it away."

Rose sighed and put the gun down and down a pistol. Jack put his usual weapons in his trench coat, one including a bomb. 

Clara looked at the bomb device curiously. "What's that?"

"Let's move ou-" Jack began to say, ignoring Clara and exited the armory. He froze at the sound of zombie like groaning. 

Rose's eyes widened and she clutched her two foot long weapon. Eliza rolled eyes and held onto her laser and stun guns. 

Owen scoffed. "We should fix that problem with the back door Jack."

Clara gripped her gun tightly. 

Rose looked at her intricate gun and laughed nervously. "You know what, I think I will change my gun." She ran into the armory and grabbed a pistol. 

About ten or so of the the undead emerge from the hall. Owen and Jack started shooting at it instinctively. 

Clara shot one in the head and smiled. "And you thought I couldn't do this," she yelled over the gun fires. 

Eliza walked closer to a zombie. "This one looks vaguely like my friend," she said acknowledging the decaying corpse that faintly resembled a woman. "She died." She laughed to herself. She stunned zombies she wanted to use for research. "We are researching the stunned ones." She said speaking to Owen. 

"Alright I'll get to that later," he replied. 

Rose reemerged from the armory with an assault rifle and and snipper rifle on her back in an "X". 

Clara reloaded her gun and looked at the dead zombie's. "Clean up on aisle four."

Rose bursted out laughing. Clara laughed at her own joke. Jack chuckled and walked back into the main room. 

Clara began to drag zombies into the incineration room. She returned to grab a second and struggled with the larger body. "A little help," she grunted. "Would be appreciated."

Rose chuckled and helped Clara drag the zombie to an operating table. 

Eliza hauled a stunned zombie towards the holding cells where they kept the weevils. "This one will be for examining."

Jack stood in the main room with a thoughtful expression. He waited for everyone to regroup before he spoke. 

Clara ran behind Jack and pushed his shoulders "BOO!" She laughed. She had secretly taken his coffee this morning. 

Jack didn't flinch much to Clara's dismay. Ianto chuckled as Jack began to speak. 

"Okay, so here," he carefully took out a small box that had flashing lights. It was a bomb. "Is a bomb that will wipe out undead within a two block radius... It does have side effects to the living that are near it. But we should be fine." He shrugged off the possibilities that something bad could happen. "We have it for zombie apocalypses like this one."

"Soo what, we bring them all to Cardiff square or something and boom! Blow 'em up?" Clara asked. 

Jack nodded, putting the bomb back into his pocket. 

Owen shook his head. "No, not Cardiff square. Too close to the hub."

Jack nodded. "We would have to herd them to the park on the other side of town."

Rose nodded smiling, "you guys seem to be prepared for anything."

"It's Torchwood, they're probably prepared for the end of the world. Here's my question, if the world end does Jack finally die?" Clara asked. 

Rose's smile disappears almost immediately and she doesn't answer. Jack's face darkened. Ianto looked at Jack quickly then looked away quickly. 

"Oh... Sorry," Clara realized what she had asked and looked at her feet. 

Before the silence became to to bare Eliza walked back into the room. "The zombie woke to too early, not fun."

"What would the bomb do to us?" Clara asked wanting to change the subject. 

"Nothing really," Ianto answered casually. 

"Okay... So how are we going to round up all of them? The whole city could be zombified by now." Clara stated. 

"Good point..." Rose added. 

"I have a few every once in a while," Clara said with a smirk. Rose giggled lightly in response. Owen at this point sat at his desk. He had just gotten back from turning on the shield. Clara went to him and wrapped her arms around him. Owen stiffened at first, PDA was not exactly his thing but he was trying. 

Jack sighed. "Although that may he true we have that covered, there are bound to people hiding in their apartments we have to save those people."

"Where would we keep the normal people? We could keep them in a church?" Clara suggested. 

"They did say all churches in the city were safe houses on the news." Ianto chimed in. 

"Good idea Clara." Jack said. 

Clara tipped her invisible hat. "Thank you."Ianto chuckled at Clara. 

"We could bring people we find to the churches." Jack continued. 

"So lets go then! The more time we waste the more people could die and become zombies. But what if we get bit? What happens then?" Clara asked. Rose opened her mouth to speak then closed it realizing how easily that could happen. "Do we have an anti-venom or something?"

Owen stood. "Then thats unfortunate for you, you would become one of them." Owen said simply. "Now anymore useless questions or are we going to stop wasting time and go?"

Clara nodded. "Then its plain simple," she loaded her gun. "Don't get bit." 

Rose rolled her eyes and took her gun off her back. 

Jack loaded his guns. "Lets go." He walked towards the back door with Ianto and Owen following. 

Rose bounded after Jack almost excited. Clara runs to catch up with Owen and takes his hand, feeling semi-scared. Eliza walks walked behind. 

Jack reached the back door and slowly looked out the window of the door and saw the alley just outside. Zombies were already banging on the door and the pounding could be heard. Clara shuttered. The door could break at any moment. 

Jack looked back at them. "Be ready to shoot ourselves out of here."

"Alright," Clara let go of Owen and held her gun, ready to shoot. Owen held his gun as well. 

Jack exhales and bounces on the balls of his feet a bit to get his adrenaline going. "Lets do this thing." He kicked open the door and started shooting. The force sent a few zombies that were pressed against the door flying back.

The group began shooting the zombies down and walking forward slowly. Rose used her assault rifle yo shoot the head off a zombie. Eliza use her laser gun to shoots beams of lasers through their undead skulls. As Owen shot down zombie one neared him from behind and Clara instinctively shot it. He turned to her and they made eye contact. He nodded his thanks and she smirked at him then continued to shoot. 

Jack lead the team out of the alley way, shooting while walking. Ianto reloaded. Eliza jogged up to the front near Jack. Ianto shot the last zombie and followed Jack into the empty Cardiff streets. Rose ran after them, slinging her gun over shoulder. 

Clara grabbed onto Owen's hand and they walked into the streets with the rest. She felt a pit of fear lump in her stomach at the sight of the empty streets that are usually filled with people at this time. The moon shined bright onto the summer afternoon. The thought of becoming a zombie terrified Clara. 

Jack held his gun up and kept his eyes peeled for undead people. "Let's start checking buildings, we could escort a few people to the church, or as much as we can before we run out of time. We have a long walk to the park." He said walking. 

Clara started to get really nervous. At this point Owen let go of her hand so he too could be ready to shoot any zombies so she lost her comfort. She tried not to shake. She stood face to face with death before and didn't want to do it again. 

Jack approached a door of a house and knocked on the door loudly. "Hello?"

She knew she had asked the question already but she felt compelled ask again, "J-Jack. What hap-happens if.... If one of us turns into a zombie?" Her voice was shaky and her arms felt weighted down by her gun as inner turmoil raged on in her mind. 

Jack turned to look at her, expression blank. "Then you are a zombie." He said nonchalantly, then turned back to the door and kicked it down. Ianto smiled sadly at Clara and followed Jack inside. 

Owen saw Clara's fear and squeezed her hand. "I won't let that happen." He said with a dogged tune. He lightly tugged her inside as well. 

Rose walked in as calmly as possible, though she too had fears. Eliza nearly skipped inside. Humans were so interesting to her. She had that fear of yes one of them could be infected, but that did not bother her. She found it all thrilling. 

After they all searched the fairly small flat, checking under beds, in closets, anywhere someone who could hide and calling out they found that there was no people there. 

"All clear." Ianto said so everyone in all parts of the apartment could hear. 

"Okay," Jack sighed. "Lets check a few more then head to the park."

Everyone agreed silently. Jack lead the way out followed by an enthusiastic Eliza. As they approached the next apartment down the street a zombie emerged from a shop and attempted to make a grab for Jack. 

Clara, being as fearful as she was of someone getting bitten even Jack, pulls her gun out and shoots the zombie in the head before Jack could notice the zombie was even there. In the process the bullet barely misses his face. 

Jack hissed and clutched his face after the bullet whizzed by it. The bullet barely nicked his cheek. He sported a scratch on his left cheek that slowly started to leak blood. 

"Nice shot!" Eliza said enthusiastically and raised her hand for a high five. 

Clara high-fived her and turned to Jack. "Sorry..."

Jack wiped the blood and shook his head, sighing."It's okay, thank you."

Rose remained silent and stood by Eliza awaiting what they would do next. Clara walked over and grabbed Owen's hand who was not fazed. He and Ianto were used to near death experiences, it was their job. 

"We should check the next two buildings before we reach the church and then follow through with the mission." Jack said, after he composed himself. His voice had a serious tone. He should have been more alert.

"O-okay." Clara squeaked. 

With that he began walking. Rose walked after him silently and the rest followed. 

Owen and Clara walked along. Their feet, like the rest, were sore. Clara held Owen's hand tightly. He stood strongly and made sure she went along. 

"Okay..." Clara whispered to him,darting her eyes around on the look out for danger. "I'm scared now."

"Its alright." He said quietly back

Jack walked up a split level flat. They all followed. He tried to open the door but it was padlocked. He hummed. There were people in there he was positive. 

"There's people in there?" Clara asked. 

Rose looked concerned. "How many people know about the uprising yet?"

A baby's wails could be heard through the door. Clara heard this and her instincts kicked in. "Shush!" She shushed them all harshly they all quiet down. She listened. "Dear god... They have a baby..."

Ianto nodded seriously. "Jack we have to get them to the church..."

Jack nodded. "I got it," he took out a device from his pocket. At first it was a small box the he pressed a button it unfolded so that looked like a large handle and he pressed in on the padlock. It latched on and made a mechanical sound to unlock the door. 

"Where did he-" Rose started to say but Ianto cut her off. 

"Don't question he has everything." Ianto said. As Jack put away the lock picking device back into his pocket he opened the door. 

"Hello?" He said walking in. 

A young couple stared at them with wide eyes. They saw their large guns and fear instilled itself in them. Rose put her gun down unthreateningly and smiled at the family. 

Clara put her gun down and held Owen's hand to make it look like they were a friendly couple. It was a good idea but was hard to pull off with Owen's scowl. Ianto smiled sweetly. 

Inside seems to be newly wed couple, and their baby. They sat on the couch watching the television. The woman had the baby in her arms. They turned to face the crew with concern in their eyes. 

"Who are you lot?" The man asked. It wasn't like he was not used to having someone random barge in. He had the doctor as a roommate after all. 

"Okay..." Clara walked over on her own. "I'm Clara, we're from Torchwood."

"We are here to take you to the church safe house." Ianto added. 

The man stood up. "Why?"

Eliza walked in her pink bangs falling in front of her face. She took a step forward. "Please, listen you are not safe."

Clara looked at the red faced baby. It was done crying now. It face was soft and cute. She felt compelled to hold the baby. She really wanted one. 

She steppe towards the woman. "Um, may I?" 

The baby began to wail again. She held the baby protectively to her. 

"Please we'll keep him safe I promise." Clara reassured her. 

Eliza walked forward and knelt in front of the woman and took her hands. "Please, we want to help you. I swear on my life you'll be safe." She smiled. 

"There are zombies all over the city and we don't want you to become one." Jack said looking at the man and the woman. 

The man chuckled, it wasn't the most crazy thing he had heard. He had aliens as his upstairs neighbors for christ's sake but these people didn't look as if they could he serious... Could they be?

The man chuckled nervously. "Zombies? Yeah, good one. Now stop pulling pranks and get out of my house." He glared at them. 

"No," Clara looked at Clara warily but spoke to all. "You all need to come."

"Don't believe me?" Jack shrugged and strolled outside. A zombie was limping down the street. He shot it in the crotch and took it by its ankle and dragged back into the flat. "Believe me now?"

The woman looked frantically between Eliza and Clara. "You're.. She..?" She couldn't have been more 

Eliza rolled her eyes at Jack. The woman gasped and the baby kept crying. Eliza's gaze turned more concerned. She sat on the couch and opened her arms to the woman, "please," 

Rose's jaw dropped at the sight of the zombie on the floor. The man gaped as well. 

"Well obviously Owen we'll take the baby and Ianto and Jack will take the couple." Clara said simply. 

"We have names!" The man interjected after over coming his shock. 

"Then what are they then?" Owen asked. 

"Well, I'm Craig and this my wife Sophie and our son Alfie." The man said nodding to Sophie and the whimpering Alfie. 

"I'm Jack Harkness," Jack said then he went around the name introducing the team. "Ianto Jones, Clara Oswald, Rose Tyler, Owen Harper and Eliza- what IS your last name Eli-"

"That's not important." Eliza cut him off. "We need to get them to the church before we run out of time."

Sophie's eyes get watery and she handed Alfie to Clara. "Craig, I say with trust them." She stood and faced her husband. 

Eliza's face softened. "Thank you."

"How do you know we can Sophie?" Craig asked holding her shoulders, worried. 

"You saw it didn't you? This isn't the first time we have seem something out of the ordinary." Sophie said. She pushed past Craig and flipped the Tele channel to the news, which was showing the story of the undead.

Craig looked at Jack after watching the TV for thirty seconds. "Fine." He said quickly. "How many others are you taking?"

"Everyone we can." Clara said. 

"You coming or not? We have other things to do." Jack said. 

Clara looked down at the baby in her arms and smiled. She looked back up at Owen. "Lets get them to the church, we should hot wire that car we saw down the street."

"Yes we are coming." Sophie walked towards the door and eyed Clara with her baby.

"You should take some things with you. We don't know what supplies they have there at the church." Ianto said. 

"Right, good idea." Sophie said and grabbed a bag full of baby stuff.

With that they all exited the flat and went into the streets. Owen went to the car Clara spoke of and got to work. As they waited Jack openly flirted with Craig to make him uncomfortable. Ianto wasn't jealous, he found it hilarious. 

Clara handed Alfie back to Sophie. "Sorry I just wanted to hold him, I have always wanted kids." She picked her shotgun back up, smiling sadly. 

"Thank you," Sophie backed away at the shotgun and got into the van with Alfie cradled in her arms. 

Rose picked up her gun and filed into the backseat of the van. Jack got into the driver's seat, though Owen protested. Eliza and Clara turned to get in the van with Craig in the back. A zombie grabbed Craig from behind and dragged him out of the van and bit into his shoulder. 

Craig screamed. 

Ianto froze mid entry and jumped out. Sophie felt a wave of panic and quickly pushed her way out of the van, Alfie in her arms. "Craig?!"

Clara turned quickly to Craig. She held her gun with sad eyes. She shot Craig and the Zombie. "I'm sorry." 

Tears streamed down her face as she saw her dead husband on the street. "CRAIG!" She reared on Clara. "You... Why did you..." 

Jack sighed Ianto and Owen looked away Jack got out of the van. 

Clara rubbed her temples. "I'm sorry! What wad I supposed to do?!" Her breathing was heavy in panic in what she so easily done. 

Jack looked warily between Clara and Sophie. "Sophie... Its okay..."

Eliza moves to comfort Sophie. "Shh, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry."

Sophie suddenly went to the van where Rose sat and removed the rifle from of Rose's body and gave Alfie to her. Rose sat, stunned with the crying baby in her arms. 

"Sophie, he could have killed you or the baby please I am sorry!" Eliza tried to reason with the crying woman. 

Sophie held the rifle and loaded it. Jack looked at her, standing behind Clara. "Soph, put the gun down," 

Sophie pointed it at them wildly. They all stood still in fear that she might shoot someone. "You killed him. He is dead and its your fault!" She pointed the gun directly at Clara. 

Clara's eyes widened. "Sophie..."

"He could have hurt us all Sophie please listen!" Eliza begged. 

Tears streamed down her face she spun around and pointing the gun at Eliza. "SHUT UP. HE WAS MY HUSBAND." She sobbed, breathing heavily. 

Eliza's eyes widened and welled up with tears. "Please," her voice was shaky. 

"Sophie... I am sorry." Clara apologized. "But he would have killed us. There was nothing I could do."

"YES THERE WAS." She spun back around to Clara and readied herself to shoot. 

Owen grew angry and pushed the gun from her hands. Sophie' finger slipped and shot Jack in the chest. Jack falls to the ground

Sophie dropped the gun in shock, shaking and sobbing. 

Clara bent down to take his pulse, nothing. "Ianto time him." 

Ianto counted in his head, forgetting his timer. 

Eliza stared at Jack and shrugs. She bent down. "How much time so far?"

Clara kicked Jack. "Come on!" Sophie stared at them in shock not understanding what the heck was going on. 

Rose got out of the car holding Alfie, still in shock. 

It's been a while since Jack died and the group stood around his body simply waiting. He lie near Craig's dead body. 

Eliza shrugged and put on a smug look. "Huh. Longer than usual." 

Ianto counted in head and was on roughly 500. Owen sat in the open drivers seat reading the paper. Rose held Alfie. 

"W-what are we waiting for?" Sophie asked quietly but no one jumped to answer so she stopped talking. 

Clara slapped Jack across the face hard. "Come on Jackie, we got stuff to do!"

Jack's eyes burst open and he sucked air into his lungs. "Hey! You shot me, no need to slap me too!"

Sophie gasped and stepped back. 

He stood up and looked at the flabbergasted Sophie. "Please don't shoot me again, it's annoying."

Ianto stopped counting. "That took you a while," 

Jack shrugged. "Maybe the moon."

Sophie looked at them, open mouthed. 

"Maybe, let's go to the church." Clara said. Rose cracked a smile and handed the crying baby to Sophie. "Never thought I'd say that."

Owen glared angrily at Sophie. He sighed understanding her pain. He looked to Jack for the next move. Ianto stood next to Jack who seemed fine after being dead for longer than usual. 

Jack nodded to Clara. "Yes, let's go to church."

Rose nodded and tucked her guns behind her back. Sophie cried silently ready to go. She got into the back of the hot wired minivan and say silently. Everyone loaded in and Jack started to drive off. 

Clara sat in one of the middle seats and the adrenaline of shooting a man wore off and guilt settled in its place. "I killed him before he turned... I killed him when he was still a human..."

Rose sat beside her and Owen on her other side. Rose put her hand on her thigh in comfort. "Sh, Clara it's okay."

Jack was silent in the drivers seat as drove. Ianto sat in the passengers seat next to him. He itched to reach for Jack's head but knew it wasn't the right time. 

Clara started to breath more heavily as she reviewed her actions in her mind. 

"Clara it's alright. You did the right thing." Rose said reassuringly. 

"Killing a human being?" Clara looked at the blonde, voice meek. 

Rose nodded weakly. "You saved us actually."

Eliza sat beside Sophie, trying to comfort her. She was holding baby Alfie for her. "Shh," she rocked the baby back and forth. 

Jack parked the van in front of the church. 

"What if there are zombies in the church?" Clara asked after being silent for a few minutes. 

"There shouldn't be. That's where all the survivors are." Jack replied and got out of the van. 

"Ok then..." Clara sighed and got out of the van. "Sophie... I am sorry."

Sophie stepped out as well with Alfie in her arms. She nodded shakily. "Its... Fine" her voice cracked on the last word. "You did what you had to do."

Eliza nodded, glad she finally understands. 

Clara shot a random zombie and knocked on the church door. "Sanctuary!" The others stood behind her. 

A person opened the door just a small wedge. "Are you a zombie?"

"Do you think zombies could talk, or knock on the damn door?!" Clara snapped back. 

The person squinted at her then opened the door fully. The old church had large stain glass windows depicting different biblical scenes. There 30 to 40 people inside. Rose dashed inside slowly followed by Sophie. Eliza followed behind. 

The guys walked into the church. There were cots set up for people to sleep in and available food and water. They were greeted by a priest. Jack, Owen, and Ianto alike stiffened. After Harriet's wedding they didn't like priests. 

Clara looked a bit uneasy about the preacher but talked with him anyways, more like interrogate. "So how long have you all been here?" Her voice was harsh. Not that she hated religion but a priest had killed Owen its not like she could forget that. 

"Few hours, maybe more." He replied with a kind smile. 

Eliza sat down in an empty old wooden pew. Rose sat next to her.   
Ianto rose an eyebrow at Clara's sudden leadership. 

Jack smirked. "So, how many supplies do you have?"

"Enough to last us a month." The priest said. 

"And the rest of the people in the city?" Jack questioned. 

"Hopefully in other churches or somewhere safe. Otherwise just zombies like the rest." The preacher replied simply. 

Clara set down her gun on a pew and walked around admiring the churches architecture. A 10 year old boy, a real runt mean looking kid. He probably picked on others, picked it up and played with it. He pointed it at a random person, which happened to be Jack, and while pretending to be a cowboy slipped. The gun shoot jack directly in the back. 

"Hey!" Clara ran back to the kid and snatched the gun back putting the safety back on. "Don't touch the gun!" People in the church jumped at the gunshot and a few screamed. Ianto looked at Jack bleeding out on the floor and rolled his eyes. Rose sighed and that his blood would ruin such pretty floors. Clara checked for a pulse. She sighed loudly when she didn't find one. "You're kidding me right? AGAIN."

Within a minute jack awoke, sucking a lot of air. "Fuck."

Clara walked over to the kid and grabbed him by the shirt pulled him towards her. "You do not mess with a gun!" She shouted at him. "ESPECIALLY if the safety isn't on!"

Rose rolled her eyes at Clara almost laughing. Owen smirked thinking this aggressive side of Clara was sexy. She tossed the kid back and he mother started to yell at her but she simply ignored her and walked over to Owen. Eliza sat in the pew, thoughts racing in her hyperactive mind. 

Owen grinned and wrapped an arm around Clara. "You're sexy when you're angry babe."

Clara rolled and her eyes and smirked. "Do you want angry sex now?"

Rose burst out laughing from her pew and had to silence herself and gave apologetic glances at the other people. Clara realized that she said that a bit too loud and received disgusted stares from the catholics. Owen scoffed. 

Jack and Ianto were gathering supplies talking silently to each other and exchanging flirtatious remarks. They both sat down. Clara came to join them. She looked at the mothers and their children and sighed. At this point Sophie was talking to other people and getting situated. 

Eliza gets up from her seat and goes outside to try to get help. The others saw this and acknowledged this. Rose however could care less. In all honesty Rose didn't really like Eliza. Ianto saw Eliza get up to leave and he silently followed her. 

"Hey? What are you doing?" He asked her. 

Eliza rolled her eyes. "Just trying to get help." She swung her gun around on her finger. 

Ianto crossed his arms. "What is it?"

Eliza gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"Don't bullshit me Eliza. What's up." Ianto said bluntly. 

 

Back in the church Clara turned to talk to Jack. "Jack...? Do you? Never mind."

"What Clara?" Jack asked. 

"I was going to ask if you ever wanted to stop working here. Torchwood. Like settle down, get married, but it was a stupid question..." Clara looked down. 

Jack sighed. "It's not as easy for me as it could be for you. But you can't really 'leave' Torchwood. You will always be apart of it. I mean I trust you but you really can't leave."

"Yeah. So I am pretty much stuck here." Clara chuckled. "There is this part of me that wishes I had turned down your offer, back at the bar. Yet there is a large part of me that loves this. Helping people. So I am stuck."  
Jack nodded slowly. Clara sighed. "I kinda want kids, but no. Never." 

"I can understand that." Jack said nodding remembering how close she was to having a kid. 

"Jack... I am scared to get pregnant again. I don't even..." Clara sighed. 

Jack sighed as well still feeling guilty about that. "I know." Clara reached over and gave Jack a hug. He hugged her back. 

 

"I really don't know what you mean." Eliza replied. The summer breeze blow her pink hair out of her face. She and Ianto stood outside on the church stairs still. 

"Eliza..." Ianto said not buying her act. "Don't think I haven't noticed. I can be very observant. What's going on between you and Rose."

Eliza shrugged. "I don't know." She lied. She knew. As she knew everything. She was a timelord who had ultimate knowledge, yet she prefers to hide the fact she knows so much. 

Ianto squinted at her. "I am going to pretend that wasn't a lie." 

Rose did notice Eliza had exited. She also noticed that Ianto followed her out. So out of curiosity she had followed them and had been listening to the entire conversation from behind a column. 

Eliza nudged him. "I don't want to know." She smiled. "Is that better?"

Ianto sighed. "I guess."

Eliza sighed. "Ianto, why do YOU think he doesn't like me?"

Ianto didn't know. He never knew about how Eliza and Rose both loved the doctor. 

Ianto shrugged. "Thats why I asked you."

Eliza looked away. "It's not important. I am gonna get some fresh air before we head out again." She walked down the stairs. 

Ianto sighed and went back inside. 

 

Clara stood up, after hugging Jack and walked around talking to random people. One little girl take interest in Clara. The girl was around four years old. Her name was Gemma. 

"So where do you work?" Gemma asked Clara. 

"Ummm.... Torchwood." Clara hesitated. Clara looks to Jack for what to say to the little girl but he is distracted talking to Ianto. "I work with the police, I help protect people." She smiled at the girl. 

Gemma springs to her feet and runs away a bit and looks back at Clara. "Try and catch me Clara!" She gets up and jogs after her laughing. 

Owen looked at Clara and the little girl with a questioning look. He studied the to intently from his position, leaning against one the the churches many elegant columns.   
Clara caught Gemma in her arms and hoisted her up, spinning her around. Owen furrowed his eyebrows. Clara set Gemma down and she ran back to her mother. Disappointed wallowed in Clara's heart a bit but she tries to shake it off. Owen followed Clara as she walked over to him. 

"You alright?" Clara asked. 

Owen shook his head confused, the sight of Clara bonding with that little girl did something to him. "Nothing."

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" Clara asked concerned. 

Owen didn't want to talk about it. Seeing Clara happy with a kid made him guilty on how he didn't stop her from going off with that bloody doctor. She really wanted kids and now she may never be able to and that crushed him. 

"Nothing." He snapped, "sod off."

Clara gritted her teeth and flared her nostrils angrily. She just wanted to see if he was okay. Don't need to be such a dick about it, she thought to her self angrily. She storms off to sit on the other side of the church. She holds back tears. 

 

Eliza walked down the empty streets. She shot any approaching zombie but she really wasn't paying any attention. The moon shone bright over the afternoon. She walked a bit more before feeling rotted hands grab her arms and teeth clamp down into her flesh. 

"SHIT!" She screamed in agony at the searing pain. 

She shot the zombie the bit her and clamped her hand over the flesh wound after she put her gun in her pocket. She could feel the zombification take place. Her flesh slowly rotted and eyes lost their color. Do I really have to do this? She thought. Before she fully transformed a yellow glowing light started to form around her hands and face. It spread to her entire body until it consumed her. She was regenerating. Her facial features, hair, and figure completely changed. When the regeneration finished she staggered a bit. Her old clothes were slightly baggy. She had dark brown straight hair that cascaded down her shoulders. 

She analyzed her pale thin finger. "Hm," she noticed her voice was a different pitch as well.

She huffed and continued walking, still with some regeneration energy in her. Every so often in came out her mouth, similar to the doctor. She needed new clothes. She saw a clothes store that was broken into. A few zombies were inside. She walked in and shoot them and then changed into new clothes. She walked back the church. 

She entered the church slowly feeling strange in her new skin. 

Jack rose an eyebrow at the pretty girl who just walked in. "Hey, who brought you here?" Eliza was new on regeneration. She didn't do it often if at all. She looked up at Jack and coughed more golden gas and stumbled. She leant against a pew for support. "Eliza...?" 

 

Eliza nodded. "And to answer your question, YOU brought me here."

Clara saw The girl and and Jack talking and saw the regeneration gas come out of her mouth. She walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Eliza?" Eliza nodded. 

Jack chuckled looking at Eliza 2.0 "Ran into a zombie?"

She clicked her tongue. "Damn zombies."

Ianto smirked. "I see you got a new outfit too."

Eliza mockingly whined. "The other one was to biiig." She hid a smile. 

Eliza moved a pew and knelt. She didn't quite understand humans believe in a god but she tried by praying for those who were scared. 

Rose noticed a girl praying and sat next to her while Jack, Ianto, and Owen were talking about what they would do next. 

"Hey..." Rose said to the girl with dark hair. 

Eliza looked up at Rose wondering if she knew who she was. "Hi." She said not looking up. 

"You'll be okay." Rose blurted abruptly. 

Eliza looked up at and locked eyes with Rose. Eliza gulped. Rose showed no sign of recognition but she couldn't be sure. 

"So..." Rose nudged Eliza. "What's your name?" 

Eliza sighed internally of relief. She laughed slightly. "Uh..." She thought of name to give her. "Liz." A new face a new name. Eliza was aware Rose didn't like her and wasn't sure how she would react. 

Rose laughed, smiling. "Cool, I'm Rose." Eliza nodded. The two sat there awkwardly and didn't speak. Eventually stood and walked to the rear of the church. 

Clara was pacing around the church. Thoughts raced through her mind. She walked over to where Jack, Ianto and Owen discussed with shaking legs. 

"Ugh! I can't take this anymore!" She said abruptly and a bit too loud. She stood, grabbing her shogun and walked briskly towards the exit and went outside. Just as the door closed three shots could be heard. Some in the church gasped, it was silent for a few seconds then the talking started up again. 

The guys watched her warily and Owen followed her outside. Jack's followed Owen briefly then went back to talking to Ianto. 

Eliza approached the two and plopped down next to Jack and sighed thinking of Rose. "Is this bad?"

"Depends, the zombie apocalypse is happening and the shield isn't going to hold up much longer until we get back to the hub and recharge it to buy us more time which the chances of something going wrong is inevitable. So yeah, what's bad about that?" Jack said sarcastically laying down the weight of the situation. 

Eliza rolled her eyes. "I meant about... Uh, Rose." 

Jack masked his smirk. "Does she not know about your regeneration?"

Eliza shook her head. "I told her my name was Liz." 

Jack chuckled. "Nice."

"But she doesn't exactly like me.." Eliza shifted in her seat. "I think she likes Liz better than me."

"Why?" Jack asked, though he already knew. It was never told to him but it was so obvious in his eyes of course he knew. 

"Because. I am a time lord who has a sonic and just regenerated." She sighed. "That answer your question?"

"Not really but okay." Jack replied. 

 

Owen stepped outside where Clara stood, shotgun at her side, shoulders heavy and a dead zombie a few feet in front of her. He observed the scene carefully before speaking. 

"Clara?" He said cautiously. 

She whirled around to face him. "What?!" Owen rose an eyebrows and crossed his arms. "Owen... I am fine." She said more calmly. 

"Really? That whole little scene you just made didn't seem like it." He replied. 

Clara sighed. "Just... It's too loud in there. It was too crowded and I wanted to get away."

Owen smirked. "I hate people too."

"I didn't mean it like that I just..." Clara sighed and started to walk around. 

Owen jogged to catch up. "We should really get back to the hub, Jack and Ianto found another generator to prolong the life of the shield around the city." He looked up and in the moonlight could see the shield slightly fading. "It's not gonna hold as long as we had hoped." He saw a person being eaten by a zombie and he flinched. "We can't let anymore people get turned"

 

Jack stood abruptly. Deciding it was time to get a move on things. "We should go. The zombies are spreading. We need to recharge the shield around Cardiff because it's not lasting as long as we had hoped."

Ianto stood nodding. "Eliza you coming?" 

"Yeah," she shrugged. "Coming."

Jack walked over to Rose. "We gotta go Rosie."

Rose nodded and stood walking out after them. Eliza, Jack, and Ianto walked out to where Owen and stood outside the church. Ianto and Jack lugged a large generator about the size of a dishwasher. The church had a spare thankfully which should give a bit mor time to get to the park. 

"Guys we are going back to the hub with this thing." Ianto said. Owen and Clara turned to them and Owen rushed over to help carry the generator. 

"Oh, okay." Clara said. "Now what?" She said as Jack went back inside to hand the priest a gun and ammunition to protect the people. 

"Well," Ianto began to explain as Jack returned to help with the generator. "We go back to the hub, pull this into the shield machine and head to the park and blow up the zombies." 

Clara nodded. The guys lugged the generator to the mini van they had been using and put it into the trunk. The girls sat in the back. Along with Owen as Ianto claimed his seat in the passengers seat followed by Jack who sat in the driver's seat. 

Jack hot wired the van and sped off to the hub in record time due to the barren streets. He turned to face the back. "This will be quick. No need for anyone besides Owen, Ianto and I to go in. You ladies can watch our backs as we go inside."

"And we stay in the ban because why?" Clara objected. 

"Because. I said so." Jack said. He did not want them seeing the rift machine where the shield was. 

"Because why? I need a legitimate reason. Because is not going to cut it." Clara crossed her arms. 

"Because I said so and what I say goes. Sometimes you forget that I am in charge here." Jack stated. 

Rose realized that Liz was still with them in the car. "Wait why is she still here?"

Jack simply looked between Liz and Rose and got out of the van followed by Ianto and Owen. They hulled the generator inside. The power was still out and the security system was down. They made their way to the rift room slowly. Once they finally made to the rift went to the machine they controlled the shield he plugged it into the machine and started to type codes into the machine. They numbers and letter reflected into his blue eyes as he typed away. 

Ianto and Owen took turns keeping watch. Ianto was first and stood outside the room. 

 

"Liz... Shouldn't you still be at the church?" Rose asked her.   
Clara unbuckled her seatbelt and grabbed her shotgun and got out the van. "I uh," she got out as well and followed hoping to avoid this. 

Rose followed Liz, both nor realizing they were breaking Jack's orders by following Clara into the hub. "Liz shouldn't you be at the church?"

"Um, no." Eliza said without looking behind her as the three girls walked towards the rift room. 

"Why not? Why did Jack trust you to be here?" Rose questioned. 

"I am not who you think I am..." Eliza sighed. "Not going to pull a wig like Hannah Montana though!"

Rose chuckled. "Okay, then who are you then?"

"You wouldn't like me if I told you." Eliza said hesitantly. 

Clara listened carefully for the guys voices and looked for them, ignoring Rose's and Eliza's conversation. Ianto saw Clara. 

"Clara you shouldn't be in here!"Ianto said firmly. 

Clara rolled her eyes, taking a tazer out of her pocket and tazing him. His body jerked and he fell to the ground and she keep walking. Rose looked from Clara and Ianto in shock. When Clara kept walking she followed her. Eliza did the same. 

Clara found the room and entered and froze. Rose and Eliza bumped into her. Clara gaped at the rift machine. 

"Jack... What... What is this?" Clara gasped. Rose and Eliza looked in awe. 

"Wow." Eliza breathed impressed with what she saw. She stayed in the hall with Rose. 

Jack and Owen jumped.

"Oi! How did you get in here?!" Owen questioned. 

"Ianto!" Jack shouted in a chastising manner. 

Ianto ran in panting. "Sh-she got passed me. She TAZED me!" 

"You all know I don't listen. Besides I know how to get pass Ianto easily." Clara said nonchalantly

"Because you TAZED me!" Ianto protested and Clara merely shrugged. 

"What do you mean I wouldn't like you?" Rose asked Liz quietly. 

Eliza looked to Jack for help. 

"So what does all this stuff do?" Clara asked casually. 

Jack groaned "what are you all doing here?! I told you to stay in the van!"

"And I didn't listen." Clara shrugged. 

Jack sighed. "You never do. I thought if brought Owen back you would behave!"

Owen processed what had just been said. "Wait, what?" He looked between Jack and Clara unaware that this deal was made. 

"S-sorry." Clara mumbled and backed away she accidentally   
Flipped a switch then put it back. She stumbled back and stood in the door frame. The guys' eyes widened. 

The shield operator roared to live again. Owen and Jack exchanged wary looks, hoping that the switch Clara had flipped won't do anything bad while Ianto was twitching every so often from being tazed 

Spite what everyone was talking about Rose still wanted answers from Liz. 

"Rose I-" she didn't want to say it. "I am sorry you don't like me.."

"But I have just met you..." Rose laughed uneasily.

"No you haven't," Eliza rolled her eyes. "And I know why you don't like me but I can't help that."

"What are talking about Liz?" Rose pressed. 

Eliza sighed and reached into her pocket and took out her sonic. Rose stared at her and knew. That was Eliza's sonic. How did she get it?

"Where did you-?" Rose began to ask to only interrupted by Eliza. 

"It's mine. I am Eliza. Eliza, Liz, heh." Eliza shoved the sonic back into her pocket. 

"But-" Rose shut her mouth tightly then ran inside the rift room. "So, what did I miss?" Rose forced a smile and put a shaky hand on her hip. 

Eliza walked in after. "Rose I am sorry." Rose pretend Eliza did not exist. "Rose!" She said more sternly. 

The guys looked up at Rose and Eliza in unison. 

"Nothing." Jack said his lips flattening. "We should get going." 

"I'm sorry Rose. Why are you so mad?" Eliza put a hand on Rose's shoulder. 

Rose shrugged her hand off and pretended that she hadn't spoken.   
Ianto eyed the two warily and rose an eyebrow. 

Eliza sighed. "Let's just get out of here."

Jack nodded. He double checked that had his metal knife and the small but lethal undead bomb. "We need something to attract the zombies all to one place with in the two block radius..." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a small thin silver remote. 

"What is that for?" Clara, who had been silent piped up to ask curiously. 

Jack looked at the device in his hand. "This sets out a strong scent, that rapidly attracts zombies. Comes with the bomb."

Clara nodded. "Ah, I see. Nice." 

Jack nodded. "We need to all press three separate buttons and get shelter of some sort for protection."

"Oh, nice. So. What are the teams?" Clara asked. 

Jack pondered this. "Rose and Eliza, Owen and Clara, and then Ianto and I."

Rose gawked but remained silent. 

"Hmm, funny." Clara commented. 

Jack put the remote back into his pocket, oblivious. "Let's go then." Jack walked out of the rift room expecting everyone to follow and Ianto and Owen did. "Take some ear pieces first."

Rose shuffled behind them followed by Eliza and Clara who ran up to catch up with Owen. Clara grasped his hand nervously. 

They all filed into the mini van with Jack driving. He began to drive with the darkness cloaking the van and the light of the rare moon guiding them. 

"Once we get there Clara and Owen go to the east side, Rose and Liz to the west, and Ianto and I will set up the bomb in the center of the park along with the attractor." Jack explained the plan as he drove. 

Rose nodded silently, still unhappy that she was paired with Eliza. Jack pulled up to the gates of the abandoned park. He silently got out two detonators he gave one to Rose and the other to Owen. He kept his safe in his pocket. 

"Go. Find safe spots and keep cover. Hide. There will be a lot of zombies coming." Jack instructed everyone. 

Clara nodded and grabbed Owen's hand again feeling nervous as they all got out with their guns. 

Eliza started to walk to the way she was told to. "Cmon Rose." Rose walked briskly to catch up and she started to lead them. 

Owen looked around for a place where he and Clara could take cover. He saw a park bathroom towards the direction they had to go. He pulled Clara along, jogging towards it. Once they entered he scrunched up his nose at the smell. 

"This will have to do." Owen said locking the door. Clara sighed and leaned against the door. 

Clara went up to Owen and kissed him because when will they ever get to in this situation of zombies and dirty bathrooms?

Owen was caught off guard and pried her off and chuckled. "What was that for?"

"I dont know, just because." Clara rambled quickly and kissed him again. 

 

"In here." Eliza found a gazebo for them to hide in. 

Jack and Ianto walked towards the center of the park shooting any zombies that got in the way. In the center of the park was a large tree at the base Jack started to set up the bomb. While he did that Ianto searched for shelter and saw a garden house that would be suitable Jack watched Ianto as he tried to open the garden house and smirked. He had a nice butt didn't he? Jack chuckled and put on the finishing touches. 

"You done with the bomb to have time to check me out?" Ianto said straightening after he had opened the door. 

Jack stood brushing off his pants. He looked to Ianto laughing. "You ready?"

Jack turned on his ear piece. "Hello? Everyone find shelter?"

"Yep." Rose said curtly, not looking at Eliza. 

"Yes," Clara replied from the bathroom, he clothes and hair ruffled and her lipgloss smeared across her lips. 

"Okay. Good." Jack said taking out the silver zombie attractor. "Prepare yourselves I am about to turn on the device that will attract the zombies so take cover."

"Okay..." Clara said from the bathroom feeling shaky and nervous. 

Jack turned on the attractor and ran to the garden house with Ianto and locked themselves in. His gripped Ianto's hand. 

Back at the gazebo where Rose and Eliza hid Eliza pressed Rose for why she was hated by her. 

"Rose!" Eliza put her hand on Rose's arm. "Why are mad at me?"

Rose lost it. She grabbed Eliza's arm firmly and spun her around. "You PLAYED me!" She shouted rather loudly. "You could have told me who you were but NO!"

"I DID tell you." Eliza pulled her arm away. "And I am sorry but I knew you didn't like me in the first place. How did I know how you were going to react like THIS! It's just another reason for you to hate me!"

Rose scoffed. "You are actually right about something."

"Bu-but why!" Eliza stepped back. "What am I suppose to do?! What do you want from me?!"Rose opened her mouth but closed it, turning away. "Rose! What can I do?" Eliza grew more upset. "What can I do to make you like me? Why do you hate me so much anyway?"

Rose hesitated, but spoke, her voice low. "That's is not something you need to know."

"Of course it is." Eliza rolled her eyes. 

"No. No it is not." Rose said firmly. 

"Yes. Yes it is. Maybe I can do something that will make you HATE ME less!" Eliza argued. 

"NO. There is NOTHING you can do." Rose's voice cracked.

"Then why? Why do you hate me?" Eliza asked stepping closer. 

"You don't need to know." Rose didn't retreat. 

"Please. Just. Tell. Me." Eliza nearly begged.

Rose smiled extremely bitterly. "No."

Eliza groaned, giving up. "Of course."

 

Loud groans were starting to be heard as the zombies neared. "They are here aren't they?" Jack sighed. 

Ianto nodded. "Let's hope this work."

Jack spoke into his ear piece. "Hello? Are we ready to blow this fucker up?" Jack asked. He looked out the garden house window as the park was packed with zombies. 

"Let's do this." Clara said as firmly as she could as Owen kissed her neck. 

Eliza glares at Rose from their place in the gazebo. She spoke slowly. "Yeah." 

"Rose you press your button first then Owen." Jack ordered. 

Eliza knew Rose would be hesitant to press the button so she took her sonic out and soniced the button. Rose swatted the sonic away angrily. Rose pressed the button firmly. 

Owen wrapped his arm around Clara and kissed her forehead. He pressed the button from their place in the smelly bathroom. As they huddled for cover. 

Ianto and Jack nodded professionally to each other and Jack pressed the final button. The zombies flooded the park. If this didn't work they would all die. 

Then the bomb went off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this originated from a roleplay


End file.
